You Belong with me
by CRAZii-TWiiLiiGHT-FAN
Summary: What if you've fallen irrevocably in love with your BFF? Do you tell him? can Bella confess her true feelings to Edward before it's too late? or is it already too late to do anything? All human! XD!
1. Start of something new!

**This is my first story, so please be nice and review...  
and i know its called you belong with me beacause i was listening to Taylor Swift songs and i was thinking of twilight and then this idea just hit me!**

**anywaiiz i hope you like this! **

**You Belong with me**

**Chapter 1**

**Bellas POV!**

* * *

Today's my first day at 'Evergreen Academy' or as everyone else says 'E.A'. I was waiting outside the administrator's office for Alice. Alice has been my best friend since year 2, her brother Edward Cullen has been my best friend since year 2 as well, I love them both, there both so childish when they get together, Alice is a crazy shop-o-holic and has spiky black hair and is currently dating Jasper, Who has blonde hair and looks totally gorgeous but I don't really like him that way, I consider him as a mate.

Edward has soft messy hair, he never combs it, his hair is a bronze, gold-ish colour and he has green eyes that are always so friendly when you look into them.

Alice came running out of the building straight to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella...Bella! I got my dorm number... It's room 208! I can't wait to check it out!" Alice started jumping up and down,

"Bella what room are you in?" I forgot to check my room number. I quickly took a booklet out and flipped through the pages. "I'm in room...20...8!! Alice we're roommates!!" A gigantic smile stretched across Alice's tiny face and she squealed and screamed she grabbed my arm and start jumping up and down! She then looked at someone or something over my shoulder.

"Hey there's Jasper, I'm just going to talk to him...what is he doing with that huge guy and that blonde? I'd better go and see what's up...hey why don't you go and find Edward and tell him we can all get together at our dorm, and don't get up to anything while I'm gone." Alice Alice Alice.

"Sure Alice" she smiled and then looked in Jaspers direction and then back to me and smiled again then gave me a hug. "Great see you in a few" and she ran off to Jasper.

I looked around to see if I could spot Edward anywhere, as soon as I caught sight of him I burst out laughing. Edward was in the corner looking terrified, he was wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans, he was surrounded by six girls flirting with him, he looked really scared, one of the girls was unbuttoning his shirt, He locked his eyes on me and mouthed 'Help!'

I laughed again, once I was able to catch my breath, I nodded and walked towards him.

"Oh Edward there you are" I looked at all the girls they were staring at me. "Well... Edward doesn't have a girlfriend so good luck!" I gave a thumbs up and looked at Edward, he gave me a YOU-ARE-SO-GOING-TO-PAY-FOR-THAT-ONE look on his face and then he gave me the puppy dog look, I caved, I hate it when he does that, it gets irritating, it's like he has the power to hypnotise me "oh alright, Edward come quick, I need you to help me with my bags. Please!" I took hold of his hand.

"Sure, excuse me ladies" he gave the girls a smile before I pulled him out, the girls just looked at me shockingly and envious, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that their gaze just refused to waver from Edward's retreating back. "Edward, I leave you alone for an hour and your already flirting? I thought I knew you better than that" I still couldn't stop laughing Edwards expression back there, was hilarious as if a tiger was about to pounce on him.

"Hey, I wasn't flirting! I swear, they came up to me and they wouldn't let me go I'm glad you showed up" he chuckled softly. "Sure whatever you say" He rolled his eyes, He picked up my bags and we walked to my dorm. "Anyway what's new?" Edward asked, he lifted up my bags like they were nothing, I swear I packed in a ton of stuff and it was extremely heavy for me!

"Well nothing really, Alice and I are roommates isn't that exciting!" I said sarcastically."Now you'll know what it feels to wake up to an Alice, She goes so crazy, I feel sorry for Jasper, since he's dating Alice he'll have to go shopping with her and let me tell you, the mall is like Alice's second home" that's Alice. My crazy shop-o-holic friend! Which reminds me her request? "Oh Edward, Alice told me to tell you that we should all meet up later at our dorm," Edward smiled "sure sure lets say...7? And I heard there's a pizza place we could order some" I grinned "great"

We reached my dorm and as I expected Alice was already in there unpacking, as soon as she saw Edward and I she rushed to give him a hug. "Edward, Hi, Guess what, I found out your roommates with Jasper and this other guy called Emmet! You'll love him he's so funny and Bella guess what we have another roommate, her names Rosalie! She's really nice!" Wow! Alice spoke so fast! I guess she's just really excited to be at E.A! I was too, I mean Friends, hot guys, parties, no parents! Sounds like heaven!

"Wow Alice you're excited! I'd better go, see you later Bella, Alice" Edward gave me a hug and then he waved goodbye. "Bye Edward and don't forget tonight!" Alice and I screamed in unison. When we realized we both started laughing, Edward turned around "oh yeah see you then" and he smiled at Alice, then he turned and winked at me, I giggled childishly. I heard Alice gasp.

"Wow, did you see that!" Alice was bouncing up and down. Oh come on it was just a wink, it didn't mean anything, I rolled my eyes at how childish Alice could get and sat on my bed, "Alice he doesn't like me that way, were only friends! I would tell him how I feel but it's not the right time!" The truth was that I truly loved Edward; I realized I love him two years ago and the only person I've told my true feelings to Edward is Alice, although I bitterly regret it.

Alice gave me an annoyed look "Bella! It's been two years you have to tell him, why do you keep avoiding this!" She rolled her eyes at me, right on cue someone walked in, both mine and Alice's head moved to her direction, she had blonde hair and blue eyes she looked really pretty, a huge smile swept across Alice's face, "Rosalie!" Alice screamed, Alice bounced up and skipped to Rosalie giving her a hug.

"Can't...breath!" Rosalie sounded as if someone was strangling her, Alice let go of her and giggled "Rosalie...Bella" Alice pointed in my direction "Bella... Rosalie...now can we please go and get something to eat I'm starving!" Alice talks so fast, I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me and smiled I gave her a nervous smile, she looked like one of those mean girls but I only saw innocence and friendliness in her eyes "Hi Rosalie" I said nervously,

"Hi..." she looked down to my suitcase "...Isabella is it?" arghh I hated that name! "just Bella" she looked confused but then smiled "wow Isabella is a really nice name like a princess" she stared into space still smiling "...princess Isabella" she looked back to me and smiled "I'll call you Bella if you prefer me doing so and you can call me Rose" wow I've only met her for 5 minutes and i already really like her, She's full of enthusiasm just like Alice, "Okay Rose, you're our roommate, I can tell were going to be the best of friends!"

Someone cleared their tiny throat I grinned "of course how can I forget you Alice" i turned to look at Alice who was beaming with happiness she put her arm around Rose and me and squeezed them close to her neck "Were going to be the best of friends...three amigos!" Rosalie and I both laughed lightly, I could tell this was going to be the start of something new!

* * *

**Was that good?  
Review please..so i know how im doing and wherther or not i should continue  
and im sorry its a bit too short...Ill try and make the next one a bit longer!**


	2. Mall madness!

**thanks for the reviews!  
and thank you for reading this!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked around the room that was now called my 'home' There was a bathroom, a tiny bedroom which Alice decided to turn it into a walk in closet, a small lounge with a big T.V, I'm guessing Alice moved it in since her parents were practically millionaires, there was a sofa, two bean bag chairs and a small coffee table, There was also a huge space with nothing there? There was something missing, the BEDS!  
"Alice? Where are our beds?" Alice gave me a huge grin and then turned it into a happy smile!

"Oh Bella you should have seen those beds, they were tiny! I can't sleep in a tiny bed! And they smelt like hospital beds and let me tell you I'm not a fan of those kind of beds" Alice has always been a drama queen, Rosalie walked in from the bathroom with the same look as me on her face "Alice, Bella... where are our beds?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine I'll tell you the truth! Some guys came in here saying they needed to fix some electrical problems, so I went to go and check out our neighbours and when I got back 5 minutes later the beds where gone" Rosalie and I both crossed our arms, how stupid did she think we were "Please Alice I wasn't born yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Alice. Where the hell are we going to sleep, I'm not going to sleep on the floor!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked frustrated. Alice sighed and then she had a cheeky grin on her face "I'm not going to tell you what happened to our beds now forget unpacking and lets go and explore the campus, I heard We can go to the mall! We should go and check it out!"

Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes, "We still have to unpack Alice we can't go to the mall we've only been here for like 4 hours" Alice looked frustrated, she walked out of the room, Rose and I looked at each other "Where did she go?" Rose walked out and looked down the corridor; she looked back at me with a puzzled expression on her face, I rolled my eyes,

"Alice. She's always been so stubborn! Come on grab your room key and let's go" I sighed and went to get my bag, and we both walked out of the room and into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Rose had a confused look on her face. I pushed the ground button.

"Let me tell you something about Alice...Whatever she wants, she gets, she's a shop-o-holic, so the best place to find her is the mall" Rose looked slightly frustrated "great, so I'm sharing my room with a spoilt brat who loves shopping..." She muttered under her breath, I think I wasn't meant to hear.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, her parents are practically millionaires, so she gets anything she wants and most girls just like to shop for fun but Alice goes crazy she can't live without shopping" I saw a faint smile on Rosalie's face.

"I like shopping" Rosalie said, I grinned "Great, you and Alice will get along great then" Just then I heard the 'ding' of the elevator and the door opened the first thing I saw was Alice smiling brightly. "Great I knew you'd come, now let's go, I want to explore this place, first stop...the mall!" She grabbed Rosalie's arm pulling her out, Rosalie grabbed my hand and I was pulled out, I knew we looked silly. Alice would spend hours in the mall so we wouldn't get any other exploring done. We ran out of the dormitory and stopped by the rail, we all grabbed the rail and looked out; we could see the ocean and the drama department, the music and science department, a small picnic area and lots of cabs on the side of a road.

I guess the school had cabs that take E.A students to the local mall, Alice pointed at the cabs and started jumping up and down, she pulled Rosalie's arm and Rose took hold of my hand, once again Alice was pulling us "Come on let's go!"

Alice pulled us to one of the empty cabs, people were looking at us like we were crazy, and technically the only crazy one here was Alice, we reached the Taxi, we were all out of breath, "cab...man...take us to...the...mall..Please" The man looked at us like we were crazy "alright get in" Alice grinned and pulled me into the cab Rosalie sat at the front looking a bit upset.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" She sat up and put a happy smile on her face "Oh nothing, why'd you ask, there's nothing wrong not with me, absolutely everything is fine!" hmmm something sounds fishy, she was talking so fast.

"Rosalie if something is wrong, you know you can tell me" She hesitated; "I just don't know what to do" she looked even more upset. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie you can tell us" Rosalie looked as if she was about to cry, "no, don't worry its nothing really" she said in a shaky voice, something was definitely wrong, but I'm guessing she is going to tell us some day, it must be something personal, I mean she's only known Alice and I for about 3 hours.

We arrived at the shopping mall, Alice gave the driver a tip and we walked into the mall smiling, as soon as we got in Alice's face brightened and she ran to the closest shop as if she was a 6 year old running into a pit of balls.

We walked into nearly every shop, Alice and Rosalie went crazy shopping, I bought a pair of sunglasses since it was really sunny, nothing like forks, which was a good thing, I didn't really like the weather there. Alice had about 8 gigantic bags full of clothes, I had to carry some, and Rosalie only had 2 shopping bags.

We decided to get something to eat; we got a huge pizza and split it between us,

"Wow I enjoyed this, we should definitely do this again sometime" Rosalie said satisfied. "Yeah we should" Alice beamed. We sat there in silence for a little while eating our pizza. "Excuse me I need to go to the toilet" Rosalie said as she stood up. "Sure I'll come with you" I offered but Rosalie motioned for me to stay. "No It's alright I know where it is" and she walked away to the toilets.

Alice and I finished the pizza off, chatting about what we bought or should I say what Alice bought "So... do you know what's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked Alice, Alice shook her head, "I don't know but she's taking so long in the bathroom" she has, It's been half an hour! "I'll go and check on her" Alice bounced off to the toilets, I just sat there thinking about Rosalie,

Why was she so upset before? Something big might have happened to her, it feels like I've known her from somewhere, Think Bella Think!

Rosalie Hale! I remember her now! She used to go to my primary school, She was the one who liked Edward! She thought she would get him by splitting us up! By then unfortunately her mother died when she was only 10 and she moved when we were in year 5!

That can't be why she was upset, or is it because she misses her mom?

I heard snickering from behind me, I turned around and saw four girls sitting there they were laughing but as soon as I looked at them they stopped, they were wearing cheerleading outfits and 'E.A' printed on their tops I'm thinking there our school cheerleaders, one of them stood up and walked to me, she had straight blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked beautiful she stood in front of me

"Hi...I'm Robin, Head cheerleader, your new right?" yes I am, WAIT, WHY WOULD A CHEERLEADER BE TALKING TO ME?  
"Yeah I'm new" She smiled and took her hand out for me to shake, she looked like a supermodel with her fair skin wait that's foundation, her nails were so long and painted green to match with her outfit, I shook her hand and then she smiled walking away as soon as she got to her friends they started talking and laughing, okay that was really weird.

Alice came back with Rosalie they looked as happy as ever but I could see two small red circles around Rosalie's eyes, she had definitely been crying. "Come on Bella, Ready to go?" I looked at them, they looked excited...maybe a little too excited "Okay you guys are definitely hiding something from me" Alice looked at rose, she shook her head, Alice nodded and looked at me "Bella we will tell you but now's not the right time" I nodded, I'm guessing this is something Alice told Rosalie but she doesn't want to tell me, not yet.

"Okay come on lets go" I stood up but slipped on something and fell flat on my face, I heard a ton of laughter I recognised it was the same laughter I heard before, I looked up to see Robin and her other friends laughing and pointing at me, I also heard Rosalie and Alice laugh lightly.

"Bella... Always so clumsy!" I realized i tripped on one of Alice's shopping bags.

* * *

**Like it??  
Review please  
and i want to know...should i put Jacob in the story or not??**

**Rock on!**


	3. Boo!

**Thanks for the reviews!! White horse by Taylor swift influenced me a bit on the last part of this chapt**

**ok im sorry this chaps a bit long and i fink im going waaaaaay tooo slow with this**

* * *

"_Bella... Always so clumsy!" I realized i tripped on one of Alice's shopping bags._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Alice...which kind of shortcut is this, we've been walking for almost 3 hours!" I didn't like this not one bit! Alice had a worried expression on her face that looked kind of...fake. We were lost!

According to Alice we were somewhere near a meadow at the far end of the campus, "Alice, you are _soooo_ going to pay for getting us lost!" Rosalie exclaimed, My feet were aching we've been walking for so long it was starting to get dark, there was hardly another student in sight, Alice's phone rang, she looked at the caller id and a gigantic grin stretched across her face, she answered the phone and walked away from us in a deep conversation with whoever was on the phone, Rose and I exchanged confused looks, I'm guessing it was Jasper? But she hung up and bounced towards us with a huge smile too big for her tiny pixie-like face. If it was Jasper she would be on the phone for more than 5 minutes.

"Okay guys, you're going to thank me in a little while because I have a surprise for you" Alice looked in her map of the campus. What was Alice Planning? Was this walking around just a distraction? I was about to speak when a huge gust of wind blew and knocked out the map from Alice's hands, she tried to grab it but the wind blew it higher. "Well that's just great! Were cold, were hungry and we have no idea how to get back to our dorm, that's just great..." Rosalie went on and on, furious. Alice had an apologetic smile on her face, and I was just standing there hugging myself to keep warm.

"Alice, she has a point, you're the one who got us into this mess" I wasn't mad at Alice. Who could be? She was the sweetest creature alive, she may be annoying sometimes but that's just Alice. "Sorry guys, you may hate me now but watch in a few minutes, you're going to love me" Alice looked around; Rosalie was still fuming, going on and on about how mad she is at Alice.

-

-

**2 hours later...still lost! And really dark**

"Alice! Fix this, you got us into this mess, here I am on my first day starting a new school... Oh nooo I don't even get to go to the toilet and I'm already dragged off by a 2 foot freak that gets us lost! And now I'm going to freeze to death since we don't know our way round!" We know she doesn't mean it, Rosalie's just hungry and cold. When will this racket end...?

**1 hour later...Still lost...My feet hurt!**

"You think I'm going to love you after this Alice" she let out a laugh, Alice and I were sitting on a nearby table I was sitting there frustrated listening to Rosalie, while Alice had her head on the table sleeping "were starving, were cold and were lo-"Rosalie stopped, This was a surprise she looked over my shoulder, scared at first but then smiled a little, I turned my head around and saw a stranger walking towards us. This guy was huge! I couldn't really make out anything, like eyes, what he was wearing or anything because it was just really dark; I could only tell he was huge!

I shook Alice by her arm with my hand. "Alice.....ALICE!" Alice looked up straight away "huh...What" she looked confused; I pointed at this stranger we both stood up and stood beside Rosalie who was still staring at the stranger. He stopped in front of us, "umm....Hi?" Alice spoke shyly after a few seconds had passed. "Why hello there..._Alice_!" Alice looked amazed, who was this guy? And how did he know her name?

I didn't see this coming it all happened too fast, the stranger flipped his torch on, Alice looked as if she figured out who this person was, but then I felt two hands on my shoulder making me jump "Boo!" I turned around and saw Jasper and Edward laughing there heads of and moving around like they were drunk.

"You...Should've...Seen their faces..." Edward said laughing in between. He looked just so damn hot! The light from the moon shone directly on his face making it glow, Alice slapped Jasper's shoulder making him wince. "Guys that was _sooo_ not funny" Alice looked as if she was about to cry...That's the look she puts on to make Jasper crack. "aw honey I'm sorry" Jasper leaned in to give her a hug but Alice put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, he fell on the floor backwards, causing us all to laugh again. Alice leaned over him smirking, "don't ever do that again" she smiled and helped him up, but Jasper pulled her into a kiss, okay I don't need to see that, I looked away to see Edward and the other stranger high 5.

"How did you guys know where we were?" I asked, _how_ _did they know where we were? _Edward smiled, his lips were so soft, and I looked into his emerald eyes knowing I would get lost in them.

"Well...we were just exploring the campus when we heard your friend" he stopped and looked at Rosalie, who was gazing at the stranger intensely, She snapped out of it as soon as she realized Edward and I were looking at her, "We heard her shouting Alice's name so we went to go and see what was wrong" I thought someone would hear Rosalie she was screaming, "we saw you and Alice sitting at a bench looking really frustrated so we thought of a plan to scare all three of you"

"And it worked!" The stranger said with a big goofy grin on his face, "Oh please! We weren't scared" Rosalie said rolling her eyes "yeah you were...you should have seen your face!" The stranger started laughing, Rosalie punched him on the shoulder, Edward looked at Rosalie as if her face was familiar to him but he just couldn't remember where he knew her from "What's your name? It feels as if I know you from somewhere" Rosalie looked confused. "I'm Rosalie...Rosalie hale" Edward's face brightened up "Rosalie, oh my god that is you, don't you remember me?" Rosalie looked confused "urmm not really no ...Wait! ...no! It can't be...Edward?" Edward looked surprised like really really surprised, Rosalie turned to me "Bella...Ohh Bella oh my god! Now I remember" she turned back to Edward "I'm soo sorry about..." Edward shushed her "No Rosalie...Its fine don't worry about it...we were young" Edward gave her a flashing smile, Rosalie looked away.

The stranger was just standing there looking into space, when he realized we weren't talking he pushed Edward into Jasper who was still making out with Alice "Hi, I'm Emmett...Emmett McCarty" he took out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Bella" I replied shaking his hand. "Well...now that everyone knows each other lets go back to our dorms I have a surprise" Alice beamed...I'm guessing she was done doing whatever she was doing with Jasper...

"Boys take our bags and lead us to the dorms" the boys rolled their eyes; Jasper and Edward went to get the bags and led the way to our dorm. Emmett walked next to Rosalie,

-

-

The dorm lounge was filled with a lot of students...there was a big sofa and a big plasma screen there was also a small drink bar. Alice skipped to the elevator "okay, Rosalie, Bella get ready to see our new dorm!" So that was the surprise she gave our dorm a makeover that is _sooooo_ Alice like.

Rose and I walked towards the door of our room which now said 'Alice, Bella and Rosalie's room'

"open the door" Alice beamed, she was standing next to Jasper.

Rose took her key out and opened the door; the lights were closed so I flipped them on,

OH. MY. GOD!

Alice completely changed everything! The wall was originally painted cream but it was now purple with a ton of pictures, there was a coffee table but it was made out of glass. Instead of that red sofa there were 6 bean bag chairs. The bathroom was redecorated and there was a walk in closet, I opened it and all of my clothes were in there and so were Alice's and Rosalie's. Our beds were huge! Mine was the purple one, my favourite colour! Alice's was red and Rosalie's was a rose colour. I looked on the wall, there was a huge, and I mean Huge! Plasma screen TV. Underneath was the mini fridge which looked bigger than a normal mini fridge.

"A-Alice how could you afford this? This is a-amazing" Rosalie looked as if she won a trip to Hawaii. I heard Edward chuckle and Alice smile "My mum Esme wanted me to feel like home, so I hired a few people to decorate for me" Rosalie ran to give Alice a hug, I was just staring at a picture of me Alice and Edward when we had a picnic, I was just staring at Edward,

He looked so cute when he was young, I looked into his emerald eyes and smiled when I was realized what was happening in the picture, It was Edwards 14th birthday and we shoved cake into his mouth when this picture was taken, Alice practically attacked him and forced him to eat the cake, I remember Edward was calling my name to stop Alice from attacking him. "Bella..." funny how I can still hear him.

"EARTH TO BELLA!" Emmett beamed. I saw everyone stare at me, then laugh their heads of "Bella...you've been standing there for 5 minutes just staring at that picture" Edward looked at the picture, oh how I love to hear his soft velvet voice. "I remember I was having an Alice attack" Alice laughed evilly. "Anyways Wow! Alice you did an amazing job. I love this!" Alice grinned "Well...let's order I'm starving!" Alice exclaimed. "Yeah me too" Rosalie said, she seemed to be in a good mood.

-

-

"Pizza's here!" Alice screamed, Edward went to answer the door, we sat in a circle around the coffee table Jasper was sitting next to Alice, who was sitting next to Rosalie, who was sitting next to Emmett, who was sitting next to me and I was sitting next to Edward.

"Thanks bye!" Edward came back and put two large pizza boxes on the table, Alice Rose and I grabbed a slice, we finished it in a hurry, Alice stuffed the whole slice into her mouth, Edward and Jasper started laughing again. "Wow I never knew you guys were THAT hungry"

Edward exclaimed, Alice giggled and I went back to sit on my chair "Yeah Rosalie look at you, your turning into a tomato!" Emmett chuckled and had his usual goofy grin on his face Rosalie stood up furious. "You think _I'm_ fat haven't you ever looked in a mirror, you could easily pass for a gorilla" Rose snapped, was that supposed to be an insult? If it was it worked because Emmett stood up furious "no I wasn't trying to call you fat, you have a very nice..." Emmett looked Rosalie up and down "...figure" they both looked at each other furiously then they turned around back to back crossing their arms, I laughed out loud at how childish they were being.

"Well I guess this is our cue to leave bye guys" Jasper gave Alice a quick peck on the lips and pulled Emmett out of the room. Edward turned to me "see you later Bella!" Music to my ears! "Bye!" he took a step back near the door "bye" he said one last time " Goodnight!" I waved. He just looked into my eyes, I looked in his, and once again I was lost in those gorgeous eyes of his, I could hear nothing, his eyes were filled with innocence.

"Hey..." Edward's gaze broke off mine and was pulled back by Jasper. Jasper looked at me. "Bella...You're in love...he just doesn't know it yet" Jasper winked and mouthed 'I-know', He shut the door. What!

"ALICE!" Alice smiled, "Bella I can't keep secrets you should know that already." I looked at Rosalie "what...Bella oh my god no way! You and Edward!" Rosalie grinned. "Alice who else have you told!"Alice gave me an IM-SORRY look "no one... I only told Jasper, Rosalie figured it out herself" I looked at Rosalie "What! It's so obvious you two are in love, you must be blind to not see it, this is so cute" Rosalie went on and on...

This was going on forever "Rosalie just shut up ok say if I do like him in fact I love him! I'll do anything for him but you're getting on my nerves, this isn't 'cute' one day when the person you love just thinks of you as a friend! Then you'll understand!" I think I said something wrong, because Rosalie looked down really upset; it wasn't that bad was it?

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just a bit angry" Rose sniffed "No Bella, I understand. I know how it feels" I looked at her in shock "Rosalie" Alice said and went to sit by her side. "no Alice I'm sure, I'm going to tell Bella" Alice put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder "you see Bella when my mother died my best friend Royce was there for me, he had a girlfriend Tory, I loved Royce and I would have done anything for him and one day he came to my house, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I asked him about Tory but he said they had broken up a long time ago so I said yes, any fool like me would have said yes, he had a face of an angel, but then one day we went to the beach, he said he loved me and then kissed me," Rosalie let out a sob,

"Tory was at the beach, she saw us kissing and she stopped it, she accused me of cheating on Royce, I was shocked, Everyone believed her" Rosalie let out a small laugh "I should've known, and then he kissed her and shouted at me, he then left me, since I came to the beach in his car, I had to walk three miles all the way home, I cried for days, he never talked to me or said a word after that" Rosalie tried to keep her tears in and Alice rubbed her back, so this was what she was upset about earlier today, "That's not all, Royce's father and my father were rivals in business. One day my dad lost this business project, our business went down, Royce's dad won the project, it wasn't long till we had financial problems, it got so bad we had to sell some of our things, the government said we could join our business with Royce's family but our families hated each other, it wasn't long till we had to move. We moved to California away from Rochester as far as we could, we figured the US was the best place for us to move, but it wasn't, today I received a text from my dad saying that they've moved here and when we were in the mall I saw him...Royce I went into the bathroom, so that I didn't have to face him" Rosalie let out another cry.

"aww Rose" I ran to give her a hug, that was so sad, Rose's face brightened up "but I guess now It's time to forgive and forget, enough of me now" Rose's face brightened up "It's 12:30 I guess we should go to sleep now" Rosalie said in a hurry, I guess she was tired I know I was "Yeah we have that assembly tomorrow" I sighed 4 hours of teachers going on and on.

I got changed into a long top and a pair of shorts "night night" Alice said as she yawned and went to sleep "goodnight sleep tight" Rosalie said "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I said childishly, we all let out a small giggle, I was thinking over at what Rosalie said and thought about Edward, I was then pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Like it? review please and im sorry if there were any mistakes...**

**Thank you guyz soooooo much for reading this**

**and i'll try and update as soon as i can**


	4. Drama!

** I am so so so so soooooooo sorry i havent updated in ages!  
I blame school! too much homework!  
The Easter holidays are coming upp so ill update more frequently...**

**and Thanks for the cyber cookies :) They were delicious!**

**I hope you like this chapt... and i just had to put Jacob in the story but dont worry he's a good character!**

**This chap looks long!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

2 Month's Later...

My first two months in E.A, wasn't the best but I'm sure it'll get better. Let's see... I have Biology with Edward, I have P.E with Rosalie and Alice, Were all in the same drama class and I've made some new friends!

Angela Web, she's really quiet, Edward and I are always encouraging her to be a bit louder, I have English with my new friend Jacob black, he's a good buddy, he helps me with my homework and we sit next to each other but were just class mates, by that I mean we only talk in class.

"Emmett what's wrong with you, seriously grow up!" I looked up, Emmett was hiding behind Rosalie looking scared, Alice picked up a tiny ant and put it close to Emmett, Emmett screamed like a little girl and went to hide behind Edward.

"Alice, no it's going to eat me!" Emmett screamed, I laughed as Alice came closer smiling and Edward turned around to face Emmett "Emmett the ant is tiny, grow up you baby!" I laughed, so he was scared of the ant.

"Look Emmett, I think he likes you!" Alice came closer to Emmett. "No, Rosy posy save me!" Emmett ran to Rosalie and jumped in front of her, I think he wanted her to hold him but Rose just stood there with her arms folded looking at him furiously. Emmett stood up and wiped of the mud on his trousers.

"Really Emmett, what's wrong with you?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Jasper, Alice ran up to Emmett with the ant. "Emmett he isn't going to hurt you" Emmett hid his face in his hands and crouched down. Alice flicked the ant off her finger and it landed on Emmett's shoulder, Emmett shrieked and start rubbing his shoulders "Get it off, get it off, get it off" Emmett screamed like a little girl and ran off. Jasper started laughing and we soon joined him. "Man... that guy seriously has a problem!" Jasper said laughing in between.

The bell rang just then and we all had to get to class, luckily we had Drama so we were all in the same class, "Jazz, come with me, I...I...forgot my books" Alice gave me a smile and pulled Jasper with one hand and Rosalie in the other. Alice never knows when to quit! Her dream of Edward and I together just might not happen!

"So... I guess we should be getting to class...we have Drama, great!" Edward said in his soft velvet voice. I heard a few girls laughing and gasp when they saw Edward and then look at each other. Edward was like the schools very own male celebrity. All the girls would just stare at him when he walked by.

We were walking to Drama, I heard one of the girls say to her friend "...look at his butt...He's so Hot..." I looked at her immediately; I guess I get a bit too angry when the other girls look at him.

"So...Edward I thought you Jasper and Emmett were going to try out for the Basketball team?" Edward looked at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile and then turned away looking ahead, "We already did! And the coach said that I was definitely in... I mean how can you say no to me?" He put his hands on his chest, I laughed lightly. "So, Congratulations for making the team!" Edward put on my favourite crooked smile again "your very welcome" I grinned. We reached the Theatre Alice and Jasper was already there!

I didn't see Rosalie anywhere, I looked around I saw Angela talking to Ben, they seem to be talking a lot, I looked on stage and I saw Robin and her wanna-be friends, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, I hated them both, I haven't talked to Robin since that day in the mall... WAIT! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY DRAMA CLASS?

I can tell Lauren and Jessica like Edward but I'm not so sure about Robin, she always acts like he doesn't exist, I saw Emmett hiding behind the curtains, looking at someone intensely, I followed his glance to...Rosalie? Rosalie was glaring at Emmett, okay there's something going on, I looked at them again, yup there is definitely something going on!

"Settle down students! Take your seats" Miss Taylor instructed us, I went to go and sit next to Edward and Alice.  
"Okay students... We have 5 new students joining us...Jessica Stanley..." Jessica stood up, "Lauren Mallory..." she stood up and waved adding a wink in my direction but it was for Edward, they both sat down "Robin Richards..." Robin stood up and some of the boys whistled, To my surprise Edward stood up and gave her a clap, he then shouted her name, she looked at him and smiled then sat down again, gossiping to her friends, Alice and I exchanged confused looks, Edward sat down and smiled.

"Edward you know her?" Edward smiled "Yeah I do, She's in my Maths and English class, she's really sweet" I looked at Alice who looked worried, I just shook it off and waited to hear the others that joined our class "Anna Marie..." okay some girl I did not know, but she was sitting next to Angela so I'm guessing their friends, "and last but not least...Jacob Black!" I went deaf. The guys were all hooting as Jacob stood up, I stood up, I was really glad he was in my class, He's one of my good friends like Angela.

He looked at me and winked and then sat back down, I blushed and sat back down. "Know him?" Edward asked me in an unpleasant tone "Yeah I do, He's in my English class, and He's really funny!" I said, he stood up when Robin was introduced, two can play that game!

"Right settle everyone!" We all went silent "As you all know some of the students are new...so we are going to do a play called 'A midsummer night's dream' it will be on your end of year oral test..." some students looked at her in confusion

"The performance... so we will work on the scripts and you will each be assigned to a role but first we must take a look at the script" blah blah blah... so we have to do a play. "In order to do this I will put you all in groups of six... I have already put your names down so here are your groups" I hope I'm in Edwards group.

"Jasper Whitlock...Alice and Edward Cullen...Rosalie Hale..." I saw Alice's face brighten up "Robin Richards..." Her smile faded and was replaced with an evil glare and I was sitting there confused and sad. Edwards face brightened up "great Robin..."

"And Emmett Mc Carty" Where was Emmett? I looked around the stage...There he was behind the curtains "Mr Mc Carty?" Miss T. Looked around, "Where's Emmett?" I whispered Alice and Edward looked around "I don't know...hey maybe Rosalie knows..." we all turned to face Rosalie who was staring into space "Rosalie...ROSALIE" we all shouted at the same time.

"huh what?" she said coming back to Earth. Alice smiled "Who were you dreaming about...or staring at?" Alice smiled evilly "Shut up Alice" what happened to sweet Rose? "Do you know where Emmett is?" Edward asked. He said it in a sweet soft velvet whisper I turned to look him in his Emerald eyes, He caught me looking and smiled, I turned my head around blushing a deep red.

"For all I know he could be dead" Rosalie put her hand on her head and turned her head to the stage.

"aaaaahhh" someone screamed and fell from the curtains everyone looked in that direction. It was Emmett, he fell from the curtains... how? O well Emmett's really weird. "MR MC CARTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" We all burst out laughing! He looked as if he was about to cry "Please miss... I don't want to be in Alice's group" Emmett put his hands together pleading to miss. At that time Edward stood up and went to go to the stage, he stopped near one of the rows, he was waiting for Robin. She makes me so...

Alice put her hands on my shoulder "Bella, she's going to ruin your life and Edward's" Thanks...don't I already know that!  
"Yeah Bella, you have to tell him or you're going to regret not telling him" Thanks Jasper... that was really helpful...not.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready!" Rosalie was on stage calling Alice and Jasper, "Bella I'm so sorry you're not in our group, I hate that Robin look at her..." I looked at Robin she was laughing at one of Edwards jokes tossing her hair with her hand and then looking at her nails "

"Alice, Jasper get over here" Miss T. Said Alice gave me an apologetic smile and waved bye. Jasper nodded to me and walked to the stage with Alice.

When Emmett saw Alice he screamed, his usual girls scream and stood behind Miss T. "Miss she scares me, she's a two foot monster! Aaahhh" Alice hissed at Emmett making him run behind Robin who just scratched his arm with her pointy nails.

"Man, Emmett suck it up!" Robin shouted at him, Rosalie was talking to Jasper and Alice was smiling evilly. "All right scripts are over there and you can all go over the scripts here" Miss T. Pointed at the sheets near the piano and then she pointed at the far end of the stage. The group went to get the sheets and were chatting away to the corner.

I saw Robin and Edward in a deep conversation...look at her smiling, twisting her hair in her hand flirting! Is Edward blind?

I jumped when I heard somebody's phone ringing, it was vibrating, I picked it up...1 missed call... whose phone is this? I turned the phone around and written in small letters was 'Rosalie Hale' then that's when I saw it...No way! Why does Rosalie have a picture of Emmett on her phone? And with a heart around his face?

I looked up to see Rosalie running towards me "Bella I forgot my phone is it he-"She looked at me worriedly and snatched her phone "Rosalie...You like Emmett?" she looked down "No...Why'd you ask?" She almost laughed."Because you have a picture of him on your phone. She looked at her phone "Oh...That was Alice...anyways there waiting see ya" hmmm try all you want Rose, I can tell your in love, you can't hide it from me and since I can see it I'm guessing everyone else can.

"okay okay settle down... the next group is...Sarah Marie...Angela Web...Bella Swan" Finally...at least I have Angela! "Sean Mc Tavy...Sam Uley and Jacob Black." Yes...I have Jacob! One of my best class friends. I stood up and walked over to Angela she was walking out with her friend Sarah Marie... I smiled at them. Jacob and his friends came down the hall to us and we all walked on to the stage after saying our Hi's.

I took a quick glance at Edward, He was staring at Jacob but when he saw me looking he smiled and went on to whatever he was talking about to Robin. I can't believe Edward, as soon as he heard Robin's name I became invisible, he didn't even say I'm-sorry-your-not-in-my-group.

I picked up the sheet and quickly skimmed through it "This play looks okay..."

-

We spent 20 minutes working on the play... who knew Jacob could act? I need to know more about him! Just then Miss Taylor came to check on us "Great work guys... so have you found out the plot of the play?" Miss T. Asked

"Well... it's a story about two couples Hermia and Lysander and Helena and Demetrius and basically they go into the woods and something happens then they fall in love with the wrong person" Sam explained to Miss. "Interesting...but you could say it in a bit more detail like why did they go into the woods, how did they fall in love with the wrong person... but It's a good start carry on.

Miss T. Walked away...we were all just sitting and chatting...

**10 minutes later...**

"You guys are so funny!" I said laughing so hard! Jacob had so many stories about Sam... I looked over at Edward who was looking at us... when he saw I was looking at him, he turned to Robin and said something that made her laugh, Edward joined her and then took a quick glance at me.

Okay...so he was trying to make me jealous or something like that... well whatever it was it worked. I kept staring at them and Edward kept grinning at me. I needed something to say...

"So...Jake didn't you try out for the basketball team?" I asked, what does Jacob do? Jacob and Sam laughed out loud; it was only me Sam and Jacob. God knows where Sean went...and Angela and Sarah? I don't know where those quiet ones crept of too. "No I didn't... We don't like playing Basketball" this shocked me since most of the boys I knew loved Basketball.

"Okay...So what do you like to do then?" I know I'm being nosy but I'm curious "Well...me and Sam and all the others... we like to go to the woods at the far end of the campus, we just hang there, we have a tree house and we like hunting for things, anything" they both laughed, "I know it may sound stupid but It's really fun" no it didn't sound stupid, it actually sounds a bit fun, Jacob is so like unexpected. He'll keep surprising you.

"No...Jake it doesn't sound stupid... it sounds fun" Jake grinned "I like you Bella, you're not like the others round here, if you ever need any help, I'm always going to be there for you!" Jacob's a really good buddy, someone whistled; we both turned our heads to see Sam grinning!

"Dude! Not in that way... I like Bella but not in that way" he made a gagging sound, "Hey!" I punched him on the shoulder playfully. I pictured me and Jacob holding hands walking through the forest "ewww Jake don't take this the wrong way but it wouldn't seem right if we were both dating" Jacob smiled "Don't worry I feel the same way! Were only friends"

The rest of the lesson flew by, we did a bit of acting and then we just talked for the remainder of the lesson. When the bell rang I waited outside for Alice and Rosalie since we had P.E,

Edward came out of the class, he was still talking to Robin, she made me so angry! The way they were talking was like they knew each other for years... hello I'm the one who knows him for half my life!

Finally they finished talking, Edward waved goodbye to Robin as Alice and Rosalie came out of the theatre sending Edward death glares "Hey...What! Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice turned her glare into a smile "Oh...never mind"

Edward looked at me and smiled "so...how was Drama I'm sorry you weren't in our group" Edward gave me a shy smile, I smiled back at him "oh it was fun and I'm guessing you had fun with...er...Robin" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile "Yeah! Who knew we had so many things in common!" this did not sound good!

"Edwaarrrddd come oonnnnn we have to get to peee..eeee" that was Emmett whining, gosh what a freak, Edward turned around to Jasper and Emmett then turned his head to me "See ya Alice...Rosalie...Bella" on my name he grinned, what's there to grin about? We watched the boys walk away, then we turned around and walked to the girls changing rooms.

"Bella this is bad...Robin and Edward were talking too much and we didn't even get any work done!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I have a feeling something big is about to happen... Bella please tell him, I don't want my brother hanging out with Ro...Ro...Ro..." Rosalie slapped Alice's back "Robin!" she spitted out. "I mean she's only known him for like 2 months and we were all watching them talking...she was laughing like a total idiot..." Alice imitated her laugh "and she was acting like a total spaz" Rosalie added.

Robin is head cheerleader and her friends are Jessica and Lauren, no doubt she is a total spaz...being all innocent to Edward, I have a feeling something is going to change, and it's not going to be pretty, I have to admit my feelings to Edward no matter what, I have to! Before it's too late.

"Okay Alice, Rosalie I'm going to admit my feelings to Edward today after school"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Review please..  
and i was going to do Romeo and Juliet but most of the fan fic's use it so i'd thought i'd use midsummers night dream plus it matches the story!  
Thanks for reading and ill try n update as soon as i can!**


	5. Threats and scratches

**two updates in one day!  
ok...i liked dis chapt...but i feel sorry for bella**

**Sorry for the mistakes! if there are any!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We headed of to the changing rooms, nothings stopping me to tell Edward that I want to be more then friends with him.

We got changed and went out to the football field, I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward on the other side, The boys waved at us, Alice and Rosalie waved back but I was just staring into Edwards eyes.

"Back to reality Bella!" I blinked and looked at Alice who was grinning, I gave her a smile then turned back to Edward, I gave him a wave, he smiled then walked away

"Bella…Bella… oh there you are!" Angela exclaimed when she found me.

"Hey Angela what's up" she didn't look too happy.

"I'm okay…umm Bella is it okay if I stay with you guys today?"

"Hmmm…well of course you can" Angela sighed in relief, she didn't have to be nervous to ask me "Angela you don't have to be shy" Angela's face went a bit red "No, I wasn't I just wasn't sure if you'd say yes" Silly…she knows I'm her friend and I would stick up for her.

Someone cleared there throat…Rosalie? oh right! Silly me introductions! "Oh sorry Angela this is Rosalie Hale my room mate" I pointed at Rosalie "Hi…Angela is it?" Angela looked at her nervously,

"umm… yeah"

"Well its nice to meet you" Rosalie put a smile on her face.

"and of course you know Alice" Angela and Alice are in the same geography class.

"How can I forget… hey Al" Alice smiled "Angela remember what I said…that's not the way I greet people" Angela put on an annoyed look on her face "Oh Alice!" Alice jumped and gave her a hug, Angela looked nervous while she hugged her back.

-

-

P.E was terrible! We had coach Stevens! And that was not it…we have to play football! I mean come on football? You all know how clumsy I am right?

"Everyone in groups of 4 and get a ball and practice your passing" Coach Stevens said in his deep husky voice, He practically blew the whistle in my ear causing me to fall on the floor. I saw the coach tower on top of me.

"Get up from the floor!" technically it was grass. I got up as fast as I could.

"Don't mess around kid or you'll get a detention" Somebody woke up from the wrong side of his bed today.

"Yes sir sorry sir" I walked away to a laughing Alice and a grinning Angela, Rosalie went to get a ball.

"That was not funny!" Alice tried to hide her laugh, "Yeah it wasn't" Alice nudged Angela who start laughing it wasn't long till Alice started laughing as well "Sorry Bella but you should have seen the look on your face" Angela said laughing in between…What happened to quiet? Shy? Angela? "Well… to make thing better, there's no more balls meaning no playing Football" Rosalie said walking towards us.

"That's a shame, I wanted to see a bit more of Bella's clumsiness" Alice joked. That wasn't funny I punched her on the shoulder playfully just as I heard a whistle being blown into my ear again, I shrieked and fell on the floor again, this time I fell in mud.

"Isabella Swan, Get up this instant" I saw Alice, Rosalie and Angela silent laughing and moving around like they were drunk but they stood still when the coach looked at them trying there best not to laugh.

"You three, four times around the field move it" Coach Stevens motioned for them to go, They started running as Coach Stevens looked back at me.

"I don't understand how someone can be as clumsy as you, now I expect you to go to the supply closet and get another ball, try and make it without tripping…I would blow the whistle but every time I do that you always end up on the floor so hurry up or I'll give you detention for a week!"

Gosh, he's harsh.

I jogged back to the changing rooms, I went to the supply closet there was only one ball in there, I picked it up. I looked down and I saw that my jogging bottoms were covered in mud. Great, just my luck! I went to my gym locker and opened it, just my luck again.

There was only shorts and I'm not wearing them in this cold weather! I guess ill have to stick with these maybe I could rub off the mud in the toilets?

I have to be quick though, I left the ball on the bench and went to the toilets to my surprise I saw there was another student in there looking in the mirror, she looked huge! Like a bear.

I cleared my throat and the huge women dropped the lipstick she was holding it fell in the sink.

"Excuse me, not to be rude but aren't you supposed to be in class? The girl nodded "mmmm hmmmm" this girls voice was very squeaky and high pitched, I looked at her reflection in the mirror, I couldn't really see her face because of her blonde hair to me it looked like a wig.

"Well then you should be off to class" I went to get a tissue.

The girl turned around to look at me wagging her finger in my face "well aren't you supposed to be in class too? Im just putting on my make up" she looked into the mirror touching her hair "I gotta look gorgeous for P.E now don't I?" that voice? I know it! "Wait, I think I know you?"

The girl looked at me in shock "No silly! I just transferred from…urr from the west now if you excuse me Bella" I looked in at her in shock? She knows my name? she put on an innocent look "I mean if you'll excuse me I have to go and powder my nose" She added a little girl giggle and headed for the door "Wait! Oh my god Emmett is that you?" I ran to who I think was Emmett and pulled of the blonde wig, it was Emmett.

I couldn't help but laugh! Emmett wearing lipstick and in full make up, wearing a DRESS priceless!

"Its not my fault!" Emmett was panting he looked so silly!

"It was a dare" Emmett grabbed the wig from my hand and ran out of the room like a maniac.

Okay that was very Emmett-ish.

I rubbed the mud of my trousers and made my way back to my locker, to my surprise I saw that the ball had disappeared? I bent down and looked under the bench, nope not there either. Where can a ball run of to?

"Looking for this?" I heard a familiar voice and then I felt something hit me in the head causing me to fall on the floor.

I looked up to see Robin, Lauren and Jessica smirking. It was the ball I had that hit me. Robin took a step closer to me.

"Listen here you bitch, I know what your planning and let me tell you it aint gonna happen" What on Earth is she talking about? "What isn't going to happen?" I said, she just laughed in my face "Like you don't know what's going to happen, I'm telling you to stay away from Edward because I don't want you to get hurt" I looked at her puzzled and confused? "Oh you know what I'm talking about" she knelt down so her face was at the same level as mine "Bella I know you have a secret crush on Edward, I can see it, everyone can but I'm telling you stay. Away. From. Edward." she gave me a disgusted look "you've had your chance and now I can make Edward forget about you with just a click from my finger" she clicked her finger "And Edward wont even remember you, I bet he only talks to you because your ugly and he felt sorry for you, I would to, if I was in his position," I felt a tear roll down my cheek I shook my head " No Robin, he is my friend, my best friend in fact and you leave him alone, your only causing him trouble" I said in a high pitched groggily voice, I shouldn't let her get to me, Robin grinned

"tsk Bella, your already invisible to him whenever I'm around and now that he has me why would he ever need to look at you" Robin smiled evilly and then scratched my cheek with her sharp pointy nail.

I felt even more tears roll down my cheek, I touched where she scratched me, it hurt, I touched it again and looked on my hand…Great blood, well that's going to leave a mark "I bet he wont even care you have that… on your face" Jessica and Lauren started laughing. I tried to hide my tears but they just wouldn't stop "awww is little Bella crying now?" I wiped my tears with my sleeve "Come on girls lets go" Robin start laughing and she was right at the door when she turned around "Remember Bella stay away from him or you'll regret it!"

I got up and walked to the bathroom, how could she say that? And I'm not going to stay away from Edward, how can Edward like her when she was so mean? Edward does not deserve her, he's too kind and precious to be with her.

I washed my face, luckily the bleeding stopped, I made my way back to the field with the ball.

"Well its about time, what were you doing in there girl?" Alice screamed happily, should I tell her? " umm I couldn't find a ball" I said trying to hide the fact that I had been crying but Alice didn't believe it because she had a worried look on her face "Bella tell me what happened?" tell her or not? "nothing I saw Emmett in the girls changing rooms, he was wearing a wig! And lipstick!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah he came here a while ago, he was talking to rose, I think he likes her, Rose found out it was Emmett and she took his wig of and slapped him on the face. Coach came and told him to get lost and he ran away screaming 'it was a dare', but I bet he just wanted to talk to Rosalie, that's very Emmett-ish!" I laughed out loud, that was very Emmett-ish

"That was funny…hey what's that on your face? Not to be rude but what happened?" oh crap, the tiny scar! "Its nothing Alice don't worry" Alice shook her head. "No Bella tell me now!" I was about to speak when coach came "Come on girls let's go" I pursed my lips.

"later Alice not now!" Alice put on a NO-TELL-ME-NOW face. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I ran back to the changing rooms, thank god P.E was over and it was the last lesson for today.

* * *

**I found Emmett funny!**

**He's really weird**

**and im sorry if there are mistakes  
i'll check it again to make sure there aren't any  
Review please and also tell me? what do you think of Robin?  
I hate her....i hated writing that bit when she scratched poor little bella**


	6. First aid

**I'd like to thank....MARIYA!! AKA DESTINED-to-be-a-WRITER!!! and HANNAH!!! AKA lilmisssmithy.....u guyz rock!  
****Thank you guys for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Im soooo happy i got some reviews!! and i dont really care if there isnt as many as i want but atleast i got some!  
You guys are going to like this chapt!!!  
Dont hate me at the end!!**

**And.... i thought you should all know...I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!!! yes i dont!! i thought id say that because i dont want to own Robin!  
Anyone who wants her....She's yours!!!**

* * *

Previously:

"Later Alice not now!" Alice put on a NO-TELL-ME-NOW face. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I ran back to the changing rooms, thank god P.E was over and it was the last lesson for today.

* * *

**Chapter 6!**

**First aid**

**Bella's POV**

I ran to my dorms after I got changed not tripping once! For some reason Alice hadn't turned up, she was probably still changing. I sat down on my bed and remembered what Robin said to me, h-how could she? Edward would never fall for her, would he? No he wouldn't, she's a back-stabbing, nasty-looking, gutless, emotionless Miss-thinks-she-knows-it-all-but-is-really-retarded bitch! AH! I HATE HER! **(A/N: The power of the reviews! ...thanks you helped me there)**

The same words keep playing in my head over and over again, I keep hearing Robin's disgusting, puke-worthy voice when she said _'__Bella, your already invisible to him whenever I'm around and now that he has me why would he ever need to look at you'_and then her hysterical laugh' I felt lots of tears roll down my cheek stinging the scratch on my cheek. NO!

I won't let her get to me!  
I won't let her get to me!  
I won't let her get to ME!!

Just then my phone rang causing me to jump; it flashed 'Rosalie' I picked it up.  
"Bella! Where are you?" She screamed so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear.  
"Rosalie I'm at our dorm...why?"  
"Oh, I don't know...Cause you ran off without speaking to us! Bella what's wrong?"  
Should I tell her or not? ...I guess I should I mean she's going to find out eventually when she see this scratch on my face, I took a deep breath which came out uneven, "Bella what's wrong are you crying?" I guess she heard my deep breath, "No Rose I'm not"  
"Good you better not be...anyways carry on" I was about to start talking when I heard someone shouting "Rosalie give me the phone I want to explain to Bella why I was dressed up as a girl...pleeeeeeease! she's going to think I'm a freak" Oh dear Emmett, but I already know you're a freak "Shut up Emmett, call her in your own time...sorry Bella, no more distractions" Too late. I've already decided I'm not going to tell her on the phone!

"No Rosalie, forget it..." I said, I think I should tell Alice and Rosalie at the same time, i don't think I'll be able to repeat it twice.  
"I'll tell you when you get back from wherever you are" Rosalie laughed quietly  
"Oh sorry Bella I'm waiting for Alice and Jasper they got detention"  
"Why did Alice and Jasper get detention?" Alice hardly ever gets detention.  
"Well...after you left to you know get a ball, we all had to run around the field and it was EMBARASSING! We had to run past the boys! And anyways we were running and then you know Mike Newton" I nodded, then realised she was on the phone so she couldn't see that...oops "Yeah that perverted freak"  
"Yeah him... we were running and then he said something to Alice, I couldn't quite hear and then I heard him call her 'babe' like how gay is that?"  
"Really!!" I couldn't believe this, the biggest pervert in school making a move on Alice!  
"So anyway after he said that Jasper got angry and was about to start a fight with him, Thank god Edward was there, he pulled him back. Alice got ticked off and well she kind of...jumped on him, I pulled her back and she said she couldn't believe she jumped on him, then well Edward's teacher gave Jasper, Mike and Alice a detention, me and Emmett are waiting for them" Oh she must love that!  
"Oh so your alone with Emmet?" I said to Rose.  
"Shut up Bella, I don't like him!" I could hear her walking out of the room.  
"Oh sorry because I saw someone that looked exactly like him on your phone" I teased.  
"Bella I told you, that was Alice!" Rose sounded annoyed.  
"Riiiiiiiight!"  
"Bella please eww why would I like Emmett?" I know her too well,  
"Sure Rose, I think he feels the same way otherwise he wouldn't have been wearing dresses and wigs"  
"Bella please! Say if I do like him but I just don't want to get hurt again" I was about to respond when she cut me of  
"Sorry Bella gotta go" She hung up without letting me say anything.

Rosalie likes Emmett...Emmett likes Rosalie; If only mine and Edward's relationship could be like that, I wish that Robin never existed she's a disgrace to the human race! And birds! Those cute tiny blue birds! She doesn't deserve that name either! She's not even pretty.

I looked into the tiny mirror on the side of my bed I looked a mess, there was big red circles around my eyes and I had a red nose I stared at myself for a good 2 minutes, to my surprise I saw somebody's bronze hair coming through the open door,  
"Knock knock anyone home?" Edward said in his soft velvet voice. Those words that haunted me from before came floating back _I bet he only talks to you because your ugly and he felt sorry for you, I would to, if I was in his position,_I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't let him see me like this; I still had big puffy red circles around my eyes. I wiped away my tears and hid my face in my hair.

"Bella! I missed you and I know it's only been like two hours but it feels like ages!" Oh Edward you have no idea how much I've missed your voice, your eyes, your smell, just being with you I felt safe and I never want you to go.

I didn't face him! I don't want him to see the scratch, I know he's going to ask where I got it from and he won't believe me if I told him the truth, "Edward, what do you want?" I could tell Edward had a puzzled expression on his face; I can't hurt him, but I'm just going to have to.

"What do you mean Bella" Edward said in his puzzled voice, Edward you really don't know how much I missed you, I saw him coming towards me, so I got up and went to the walk-in closet, he would never go in there!  
"Bella, is something wrong?" Yes there is, but I can't tell you because you definitely won't believe me. I took a deep breath and turned around, I looked down so he couldn't see my face and stormed out of the closet passing Edward, I could smell his delicious scent, I stopped walking when I reached my desk. "No Edward, there is no problem I'm fine" I could see Edward smile faintly, "Well...I'd figured that we could do something together this evening?"

I smiled that was sort of comforting, but it wasn't long until that voice from hell kept repeating words in my mind '_.FROM EDWARD'_ I shuddered, if this scratch was just a threat, what would she do if she saw me and Edward together? "Ummm...Edward I don't think tonight's a good idea" hopefully he would understand but I guess not because in the corner of my eye I saw his emerald eyes were filled with confusion, "Okay well then how about I just stay here with you for a bit? I'll call Robin and we can meet up later" I turned my head, I saw the back of his head he was reading a magazine. The water in my eyes blurred my vision; I put my hands on the table. That name! Coming from his lips! So wrong! I felt hurt, unimportant and I felt my Edward drifting away from me,

"Edward if you don't mind, I've got a ton of homework to do so would it be alright if you just leave me alone" I know, I've never told Edward to leave me alone before but my heart was sort of breaking and okay fine I'm a little scared of Robin but I'm scared Edward might not be there for me. "Bella, There is definitely something wrong you never tell me to leave you alone, tell me" Edward put the magazine down and came to where I was standing; I could feel his presence behind me.

I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe, "E-Edward its n-nothing really" My voice came out groggily, my breathing was uneven and I felt a smooth hand touch my arm. "Bella, I know you well enough, I know there's a problem...are you crying?" I sniffed and quickly wiped my tears away with my other free hand "n-no I'm not" Edward didn't let go of my hand instead he gripped it more firmly but still gently.

"Bella come on please, we both know you're not a very good liar you're really scaring me, please turn around" Edward said in a pleading soft, gentle voice. I closed my eyes and breathed in, "Edward please just leave me alone" I pleaded "No, I am not going to leave you alone until you look at me" I opened my eyes; Edward was just as stubborn as I am. How can I tell you what Robin said to me? How will I explain this scratch on my cheek? But more importantly Edward will you _believe_ me?

"Bella...Bella look at me" I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, I heard Edward sigh

"Bella... look at me now!" He said irritated. I wouldn't look at him, he spun me around gently. He gasped at when he saw my face; my nose was red, I had big puffy red circles around my eyes, our faces were really close.

I looked into his emerald eyes that were looking into my brown ones, they were filled with confusion, sadness and lots of other mixed emotions. We stood there like that for a couple of minutes staring into each other's eyes, Edward brought his gaze down from my eyes to my cheek, I looked down to where the scratch was even though I couldn't see it and looked back up to his eyes.

"Edward I can explain" Edward shushed me and took me by my hand and we both sat on my bed. He wiped away my tears and then went to the bathroom, He came back a second later with a first aid kit and sat on my bed. He took out some of the cotton wool and put a tiny bit of water on it.

"Bella...Tell me if this hurts" He slowly put the cotton wool on my cheek, I felt nothing except the cotton wool and the static as soon as Edward touched me, it felt like a shock I never wanted his warm hand to let go of me.

He didn't ask a single thing like how I got the scratch or why I was upset earlier, he just took care of my scratch, that's one of the many things I love about Edward. We sat there in silence; Edward was just about to put the plaster on my cheek.

"No Edward please, I don't want to put the plaster on it" Edward obliged and put the equipment back into the first aid box. He looked at me this time his eyes were filled with friendliness and innocence.

"There all better now?" I laughed silently, he sounded like Emmett when he said that. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile

"So... are you going to tell me how you got this...scratch on your face?" I can't, he won't believe me.

"Edward I just...I fell you know me...100% clumsiness".... oh how I wish I could have told him the truth, instead of this lie. Should I tell him what Robin said...hmmm maybe not, I doubt he'll even believe me, the way he looks at her I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He wiped it away with his finger but left his hands on the sides of my face, we just stared into each other's eyes.

I couldn't help but think this is how it ought to be. Me and Edward, I'm assuming Edward cares for me but not enough as i wanted him two, I could feel the air getting hot around me when Edward bought his face closer to mine.

That is until a certain bitch ruined the moment.

"Oh there you are Edward!" Robin gave me an evil glare, I guess it had something to do with the fact that I was with him and our awkward positions.

"Oh hey Robin" Edward said getting up "and how are you today?" Robin smiled at me "I was doing fine I just wanted to-" she stopped and looked at me her face full of shock and innocence...fake! All fake!! She doesn't care about me; she's just doing this to impress Edward.

"Oh Bella what happened to your face!" Face? Yup definitely to impress Edward. She ran up to me "What happened to your cheek?"  
"Like you don't know" I mumbled underneath my breath but she heard me and I think Edward heard it too.

"What Bella...what on Earth are you talking about?" Robin said trying to make it sound like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. She touched my cheek and pressed her finger on the scratch making it hurt, I winced in pain and she moved her hand smiling evilly. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt...I didn't mean to" she put on an innocent face just as Edward came and sat next to her.

"Of course you meant it...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE" oops, I shouldn't have said that! Robin looked shocked, I would very much like to kill this piece of worthless shit. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"What do you mean she did it?" Edward said in his most sincere and confused tone. "Yeah Bella...I didn't do anything" she smiled at me, there were two things that smiled defined; innocence for Edward, and pure hatred for me. I don't want to see that face It's disgusting!

"Robin" ugh I hate saying that name "could you please just get your fake face and the rest of your worthless body out of my room please" hey I was being nice! I said please. Robin's mouth formed an 'o' and Edward just looked surprised.

"Okay fine...I was just trying to help, see you later Eddie" she gave Edward a kiss on his cheek, ewwww gross. She knows he hates being called that, I looked at Edward he didn't seem to mind her calling him that. "See you later Robin...hey lets meet up tonight say around six?" Robin laughed and looked at me smiling evilly, she then turned back to Edward "See you then" she blew him a kiss then walked out of the room.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" wow, I never thought I'd feel scared of Edward, but I do now "I was just-" I was cut off by Edward "You can't go around and blame the sweetest people that they did that...to you" WHAT! "Edward if you open your eyes you can see that Robin is not a sweet person!" Just then Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Hi guys and how are we tod-"she was cut off by an angry Edward. "I'll tell you one thing she's way sweeter than you ever where!" and he walked out of the room frustrated. "Whoa what was all that about" Alice and rose said at the same time.

I couldn't think straight Edward just yelled at me over ROBIN! I felt the tears streaming down my cheek, I ran to Alice and Rosalie pulling them both into a hug.

* * *

**And im sooo sorry...for leaving it there!  
To make things better i was going to leave it at:**

_**That is until a certain bitch ruined the moment.**_

**Hehehehe so dont hate me please!!  
I'll try to update soon  
The reason i didnt use lauren and made Robin the lead mean bully... because i wanted to add someone worse than her... DONT HATE ME  
and shall i start the next chapter with Edwards POV???  
Review PLEASE ...puppy dog eyes..x lol**

**!!CYBER COOKI3S TO ALL OF YOU!!**

**TWILIGHT CRAZY MEEE**

**xxx hug hug hug xxx....lol again! **


	7. Spy on Green eyes and the blonde dog

**Dont own twilight or any of the characters....I GOT THE DVD!! lol (and i know you americans got it ages ago...it only just came out in london)  
Sorry i havent updated in a while...****Thank you Guyz soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!  
Im soooooooooooooooooooo Happpy!!!!!!!!!  
I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
there's still a ton more drama to come! this is nothing!  
and I'm sorry, this chapt did get deleted by me, cuz my internet decided not to work in the holidays...well it was working but reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally slow  
and i didnt get to finish the chapt, thats why i deleted it  
anywaiiz on with the story  
hope you like this**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Operation spy-on-green eyes-and-blondedog**

**Edwards POV**

"I'll tell you one thing she's way sweeter than you ever where!" and I walked out of the room frustrated. How could Bella say that? She didn't know Robin well enough to criticize her, she's not in any of her classes except drama, She has no right to blame her for the scratch on her cheek.

I ran out of the girls dorm building and straight to the gym it felt right to go there, I just fought with Bella...My best friend in the whole world, even before Jasper and Emmett, I think i like her better than Alice...we had grown up together, same kindergarten, same elementary school, same high school and now same boarding school.

I Remember the other one time we had a fight, we didn't talk to each other for two days. It was raining a lot; we decided to have some fun and went to jump in the mud puddles, we got really muddy and then her dad came and told us of for jumping in the puddles. We both blamed each other saying 'it was his idea' or as i was saying ' you're the one who wanted to jump in the puddles' we both got told off and we didn't speak to each other for two days, We were only 11! Oh the good times!

But as we grew up I remembered things changed... ninth grade, Bella decided she wanted to go out with Tom Kenzie, Also the year I realised I was in love with Bella, I remembered when I done almost over a million things to impress her, take her to movies...stop by her house more frequently...make sure she doesn't trip when she walks down the stairs...baked her a cake...buy her things...comforting her when Tom decided to break her heart but then three days later they'd get back together, I wished I was in Tom's place, but then I soon realised it was hopeless, she considered me as a friend and nothing else, I bet she still does today? I guess the best thing for me to do was move on right?

I reached the gym...Basketball would always distract me, I picked up a ball and start bouncing it **(A/N: I'm sorry** **I don't know much about** **basketball)** i would practice my free throws,

**5 45:**

Shoot. Miss? Again! I groaned in disappointment. I was thinking too much of what I said to Bella, that wasn't harsh, was it?_ 'I'll tell you one thing she's way sweeter than you ever where!'_ I regret saying this now...seeing Bella in tears it just doesn't feel right, I feel sad and angry when she's in tears and a bit scared, but how can she say that! to Robin? So far Robin's been nothing but a sweetheart to Bella, and then what does Bella do? Shout at her...accuse her of scratching her, but Robin is too sweet and gentle to do that, her ocean blue eyes are filled with innocence and friendliness, why on Earth would she scratch Bella?

That's the only thing I'm mad at, the way she talks to Robin, it just makes me want to yell at her '_BACK OFF'_ I like Robin and i thought Bella and Robin would be great friends! But i guess i was wrong, I will only talk to Bella if she is friends with Robin, otherwise I'm just going to try and live in a world without Bella, who am i kidding? I can't live without Bella!

I tried to forget about my thoughts and concentrate on Basketball, I chucked the ball into the air, praying it would go into the Basket but it never did instead it touched the corner of the basket then fell on the floor.

I groaned again in disappointment, I heard somebody's laughter from the door of the court, i turned my head there immediately and i saw a pretty two plait blonde with light blue eyes, i smiled a happy smile

"Hello stranger" Robin giggled, i loved the way she laughed, so innocent and cute  
"6:00 already? That was fast" I looked at my watch and then back at Robin, taking a step forward  
"well... its only 5:55 but I thought I'd come a bit early" She said with a happy grin  
"Why is that? Because you wanted to see me play Basketball?" I said, teasing with a grin on my face.  
"Ummm not really...considering the fact that you can't even get the ball in the basket, I can't believe Coach let you on the team... AND captain no offense but you stink" She said proudly, i grinned.  
"Like you can do any better? I question, surprisingly Robin grabbed the ball from my hand and shot a perfect shot. She then turned to me grinning, I was impressed,  
"Evergreen's Cheerleader, now basketball pro?" she giggled at that, "Oh please Edward, I guess I'm having a good day" she said grinning at a thought. I clearly was not! I repeat NOT! Having a good day, I just fought with my best friend Bella and I'm not sure when I'm going to be talking to her again.

"Okay now Edward! You need to shower, not offense but you reek." She took a step back and covered her nose with her hands. "Hey, give me a hug" I said holding my arms out "No Edward get away from me" She ran down the court, only to be followed by me!

"Come on Robin, you girls should know by now! I'm faster than you!" I shouted as she giggled, i was getting closer "Edward you'll never catch me" She said running "Oh yeah how about now" and i put my arms around her waist pulling her back, she giggled and then screamed "Edward get off me!! You're going to ruin my make up!" she said rather annoyed, i groaned but let her out of my arm, "geez girls and makeup" i said annoyed, i left her fixing her make up and went to go shower, i couldn't get my mind of Bella, if she were here she wouldn't stop and fix her makeup, I don't even think she wears any.

I finished my shower and went outside to see a grinning Robin liking what she was seeing. I was wearing my favourite black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. She looked me up and down, when her gaze got somewhere below my neck she looked disappointed, i followed her gaze "What?" she shook her head and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of my shirt, the she sighed happily "There all better" she said grinning and we both walked down the pathway. I felt as if i was being followed but i knew that was just my imagination.

Jaspers POV

"Green eyes and blondedog approaching towards maths, I repeat Green eyes and blondedog approaching maths" I spoke into the walkie talkies Emmett had, what the hell is taking butthead so long to reply "who's blondedog again?" Emmett replied questiongly.  
"Robin you fool, now keep a close eye on them." Why did I ever agree to this spying on Edward thing, oh yeah that's right cause if I don't I won't get a kiss from Alice. Well if it was her idea then why on Earth is she not spying? I quickly dialled her number on my cell. "Hello Jasper, did anything happen?"  
"No, they were just playing basketball" Alice gasped "Robin was playing Basketball!" she screamed but then lowered her voice making sure Bella won't hear. Oh yeah we kind of not mentioned this to Bella, She would freak if she knew and tell us not to, which is exactly why we didn't tell her! Emmett's idea, come on you have to give him credit for that!

"What else?" "Well...there walking down towards maths where Em is... I think they're heading to 'Dinner at Carlo's'" Alice sighed "I love! Repeat LOVE! Carlo's dinner and the desert...We have to go there NOW! It'll be perfect for the spying and for my stomach, tell the others, I'm going to get Bella ready, see you in a few, love you Jasper!" That's typical of Alice "Alice wait!" "Yeah" she replied.  
I still get that kiss?" i questioned as she giggled "Sure Jazz see you in a few!" and she hung up, I called Emmett and told him the plan, I found Rosalie near science.

"Hey Rose" she jumped and then sighed when she found out it was me. "Oh my god Jasper, don't ever scare me like that again!" I chuckled, "Glad I did, Who else did you expect Emmet?" I said teasing, I knew she had a crush on Emmett, Bella told Alice who told me! Bella should know Alice can't keep secret's, Rosalie looked down disappointedly "I guess, WAIT how did you know?" I chuckled "Bella told Alice who knew it but was in denial and Alice told me" I smiled proudly "Jasper you can't tell anyone! I am going to kill Alice" Rosalie had an angry, must-kill face, "Don't worry I won't tell him, to make things better I know he likes you"

Rosalie looked at me curiously "How?"  
"Well It's totally obvious! The way he looks at you, It's just I knew then that he's in love with you, and I know one of my best mates are crazy and acts like a child but he can get real sensitive the smallest things can put him of and! He never stops talking about" I made the quotation mark jester "'certain blondes with blue eyes' and its sooo obvious he is not talking about Robin" I rolled my eyes, that made Rosalie smile. "Jasper I can tell you this because it's so much easier talking to you, Bella teases me and I know Alice would tell people but you're like a brother to me and I want to tell you exactly how I feel about Emmett" I nodded Rosalie was like a sister to me "The truth is that I love Emmett, it feels weird saying it but I do, It's like you and Alice love, like how Alice loves you but our scenario is a bit like Bella and Edward's, the only thing stopping me is Royce" "Who's Royce?" I asked, Rosalie shivered "my... ex boyfriend" "oh..." I said dumbly.

"Royce left me at a beach, and I had to walk 3 miles home, he was my best friend and I'm not sure what would happen, if I start dating Emmett will he hurt me in the same way? Will I find true love? I'm just scared and I don't know what to do" Rosalie was in tears, I put my hand around her shoulder trying to calm her, she got out of my grasp and looked at me with pleading eye's "Jasper please don't tell anyone especially not Alice or Emmett" I heard footsteps behind me.

"Tell Alice and Emmett what?" Emmett asked questiongly. "Nothing I I err got to go, See you later Jazz, Emmett" She ran away back to her dorms. "What was that all about" Emmett asked. "Oh nothing Emmett you're going to be pleased, she likes you" Emmett opened his mouth, like proper wide "Really! Wow I like her too!" I rolled my eyes "Emmett you've said that for the hundredth time!" Emmett rolled his eyes "oh shut up Jazz, come lets go to Carlo's I want a good seat to watch Ro" he shook his head "Blondedog and Edward and I want to order that desert that you know I love" I smiled "Oh Emmett you crazy nutter" I laughed lightly and we went to Carlo's making sure we weren't seen by Edward and Robin.

**Bella's POV**

I still can't believe Edward would shout at me because of what Robin did, worse he didnt know the true Robin and I guess he won't, I was crying and i didnt know why i was, i shouldnt be crying, just because Edward got a bit angry, that doesn't mean we would stop being friends? no Edward wouldn't break our friendship over some piece of cheap plastic, Robin's nothing but a bitch, Edward doesn't know that because whenever he's around she's miss-sweet-and-perfect, well I'm sweet and perfect, at least I don't wear tight short skirts and big shiny high heels,

Rosalie stormed into the room and went to lie down on her bed making a 'poof' sound, Alice came marching out of the bathroom "Okay Bella that's enough moping, gees your such a baby, suck it up, were going to Carlo's for dinner, go and take a 5 minute shower and hurry up" Alice pointed to the bathroom.

"I don't really feel like going, Alice I'm tired, I think im going to go to sleep" truth was I really didn't want to go, I was still upset of what Edward said to me. Alice shook her head.

"Bella, It's 6 45! you're just going to be moping around, Carlo's is your favorite! Up up" she motioned me to get up, there was no point in trying to fight with Alice, we all know who would win. I got up and Alice pushed me in the bathroom. "5 minutes Bella" she said as she was looking through my cupboard then chucking something at Rosalie, "yes, mother" I said rolling the r.

I got undress then I went into the shower, the water felt soothing and relaxing, I stood there for a while.

Then I remembered 5 minutes! Oh no, you don't know what Alice does if you don't come out on time, she comes in!

I stepped out from under the shower pipe and quickly got the shampoo and rubbed it all over my hair making it all foamy, I then put my hair back into the water, only an inch of water reached my hair, "oh god! Alice!" I shouted, she poked her tiny face through the door "You should be done! Hurry up you get an extra 2 minutes" I quickly finished my shower, I opened the door and Alice stuffed some clothes into my hands and spinned me around back into the bathroom, she opened the door and tossed a pair of silver flat shoes, I looked at what I had to wear, A hot pink dress top with silver beads around the neck and a pair of black tight skinny jeans and silver designer flip flops, I had to admit it looked gorgeous but the question hear is would it look gorgeous on me? I tried it on and looked in the mirror, it did look fantabulous, I walked out of the bathroom, Alice was waiting "Sit" she motioned for me to sit on the chair next to the dressing table.

"Alice, its only dinner, not a date" Alice giggled Getting the hair dryer from the table, "you never know, it might even turn out to be one" Rosalie came into the room talking to someone on the phone "Its all set…yay…Thanks car…sir" she said looking at me, hmmm something's fishy. "Guys…what's going on? Rosalie had a big smile on her face but it soon faded, "Oh nothing" she said whilst applying some make up onto my face.

-

-

-

7:50

Finally! They were done! My hair had been put into loose curls and then into a high ponytail.

Alice's phone rang "Jasper" she said then picked it up. "okay…he said to put it on loudspeaker, I don't know why" she shrugged her shoulders, "am I on loudspeaker now? Hello Alice?" Jasper's voice was so cute, "Yes Jazz you are" Alice replied giggling a little. "Good anyways…" he paused for like 5 seconds "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG! ITS BEEN AN HOUR AND A HALF!" Jasper and Emmett shouted through the phone, it was so loud I had to cover my ears, Alice quickly responded "Gees guys, were not deaf"

"and were not guys either!" Rosalie added, she gets a bit angry when someone calls her 'guy'

"Sorry but what's taking you so long" Alice was about to speak but I grabbed the phone "Jasper help! There killing m-" Alice grabbed the phone and gave me a look, I could hear Jasper laughing "Oh so that's what's taking you so long! Well hurry up, Al, Emmett can't stool them any longer." Alice shot me an OH-NO face and looked at Rosalie who immediately grabbed my face and start applying some lip-gloss, Alice smiled then turned the phone off loudspeaker and went to go and stand in the hallway.

"What the hell was that, what is it that you guys are hiding from me?" I asked Rosalie, something was definitely up, "Bella stop talking" she said as she was applying the lip-gloss. I sighed, I'm guessing this has something to do with tonight. Man I hate surprises!

* * *

**heheheee  
I'm half way through the next chapter  
and im sorry but my stupid internet stopped working and i was really hoping to get a few chapters done..  
I'll try and update more  
Review please and im sorry again this got deleted.  
and sorry for any mistakes this chapt might have had  
I'll try and update twice a week :):)  
**


	8. Surprise Surprise!

**Sorry if i took long..  
thank you for the reviews and i know that i havent got that many but i looked at my hit count and OMG i cannot believe how many people have read my story!  
****I'm sorry...this chapter is short! I'll make the next one longer  
Dont own any of this! just the plot AND I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!  
And this chapt switches POV'S !!  
Sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Surprise surprise!**

**Bella's POV**

We were walking down the campus to Carlo's, it was dark and pretty cold for California, Alice and Rosalie were talking quietly to each other. "Girls, can you speak louder so the third person can hear?"

"Oh Bella, we were just talking about… Mike, I mean how shallow can that perv get! He knows I'm dating Jasper" Alice said over enthusiastically, Rosalie had a confused look on her face.

"But I thought we were talking about Ed-" Rosalie looked at Alice. "We were just talking about Carlo's…There's an event tonight! And I cannot wait!" Rosalie jumped up.

"umm what's this event?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella we will find out when we get there!" Rosalie giggled, "Bella, your going to enjoy this" How can I be happy when Edward isn't talking to me? "Rosalie how can I enjoy this, if Edward isn't talking to me?" I have a feeling this isn't going to go well. Rosalie was looking at someone far in the distance, she then looked at me, then at Alice. "Alice, look at Bella" Alice had a confused look on her face but then looked at me, she had a look of guilt on her face "oops, I forgot" Alice grabbed my arm and made me sit on a nearby bench, she then took out some makeup and started to apply it on my cheek. "Alice what are yo-"

"Bella I totally forgot about that scratch, I can't believe that bastard done that to you, but don't worry you wont be able to see it once I'm done" Alice. Always making a big deal out of nothing, who cares if anyone see's it?

Edwards POV

"Jasper can we please go inside now?" Jasper and Emmett have been bothering me for about two hours now. "I told you Edward there getting the place ready!" Emmett screamed into my ear.

"It's freezing out here" Robin said shivering, I was about to put my arm around her.

"Edward get your butt hear now!" Someone screamed from behind. Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. Robin and I turned our heads around, It was Rosalie. "Somebody's in trouble" Emmett sang. "shut up Em" I turned to Robin. "Excuse me" I ran to Rosalie.

"Great you're here…now I am going to give you 10 seconds to explain why your here with that dog" Rosalie said calmly looking at her nails. She turned her head to me.

"Dog? You mean Robin?" Rosalie laughed lightly "What other creature is defined as a dog?" How rude. "Look Rose I know you don't like her, Bella probably told you guys what happened but please you could at least be nice, she hasn't done anything wrong"

Hey I'm only sticking up for Robin cause I know she hasn't done anything wrong. It was Bella who accused her. "Oh Edward, you don't know the true Robin do you?" what does she mean I don't know the real Robin? "Edward you're a smart boy you'll figure her out eventually" Rosalie looked over in the distance then turned her head back to me "Edward, Bella's coming here tonight and I expect you to apologize to her" I was going to after dinner with Robin but since she's coming I can apologize to her now. Life knowing I hurt Bella is kind of hard to live, I nodded. "Good and incase you forgot, The dogs waiting" Hey, I gave her a look "Fine Ro…your date is waiting" "Where not on a date!" I exclaimed, "I'm simply taking a friend to dinner like I do with Bella sometimes."

"Whatever Edward dinner with a friend could turn out to be something else" she winked and walked away, she then turned around smiling

"and oh yeah I forgot when's your first basket ball game?" Hmmm when was it? "Well the coach said we will be entering the basketball tournament sometime next year in February why?"

"Is Emmett on the team?" she blurted out, Oh, so that's what's been bugging her. "Sure he is" Rosalie's face brightened. "Okay great, now go like I said before dogs waiting" I looked at her and then went back to Robin.

"Sorry I took long" Robin slapped my arm "Like 5 minutes, come on lets go inside I'm freezing" She walked to the door were Jasper was blocking, he then backed up to the side of the door with his hands in the air, Robin walked past him and in through the double doors. "Whoa" Jasper turned his head to me grinning, I sighed and walked to the doors," Can I go in now?"

"Yes sire" He bowed and motioned me to go in. "Jasper, were not on a date!" Jasper grinned "Okay okay" I opened the double doors and stepped in.

**Bella's POV**

"Bellaaaa" Emmett whined. He came out of nowhere. "No Emmett, I'm not going to give you a hair cut" what is wrong with Emmett. He is so random! "Fine then don't…Aliiiice" That nut, I don't understand what is wrong with him.

"Okay Emmett, I'll give you a haircut" Emmett grinned his usual goofy grin "Okay not now but tomorrow" Alice rolled her eyes, I saw Rosalie running to us from the corner of my eye, She was looking at Emmett. "Guys come on! Remember the desert!"

"ICE CREAM!" Emmett shouted.

"Ice cream for desert?" I questioned "Bella the mint chocolate chip is awesome! It's Edwards favorite as well what else did you expect for a desert?" Edward, he loves mint chocolate chip, so do I and so does Alice "It my favorite too, come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and we ran to the restaurant but instead of going in she pulled me behind a bush She put her hand to her lips "shhh" I looked at where she was looking, "Oh yeah, nice one Al" I whispered.

We were watching Rosalie and Emmett, They looked so cute! They were both facing away from each other. Emmett told Rose something and she smiled, then he laughed and now, "Oh my god Alice!" I couldn't believe it, They were hugging and not friend hugging like couple hugging. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

I turned my head towards Alice "Alice do you think there going to-" "Oh no" I turned my head back to Rosalie and Emmett, it looked like they were in some fight? Rose was in tears and was telling Emmett something and Emmett was just standing there shocked.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Sorry Emmett, I would go out with you its just…" I don't want the whole break up thing to happen again "It's been years and I don't know." Emmett didn't seem like he was joking around anymore, he looked hurt "Rose, you think I'm going to break your heart like Royce did? Well than you don't know me at all" He grabbed my shoulders gently "I would never ever hurt you like that and I just wanted to say that if you don't want to go out with me then that's fine but we can still remain friends though right?" Yes we can and I want to tell you that I love you, I smiled, "Okay well do you want to walk in together?" So cute, I stared into his eyes they were filled with innocence, He turned his head away from mine and started walking down to the entrance, Hey where is he going!

Without thinking I ran up to him and spun him around, "I don't want to be friends" and I put my hands around his neck and pulled him in a kiss, I felt his strong arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to him and he deepened the kiss.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my god! Alice look!" Rosalie and Emmett making out! Just like a scene from the movie. Alice was slightly getting annoyed. "Bella I am, I can't believe this! We have to tell Jasper, lets go inside" I nodded and followed her as we sneaked into Carlo's. we entered through the double doors.

The place looked amazing! Read carpet, red walls red table cloth! And oh my god there was a stage! I know I know I'm acting like I've never been here before but I haven't come here in ages! And they redecorated!

"Bella, Jasper got a table, We have to look for him, this place is a little crowded tonight, you go that way and check the dance floor, I'll go and check around the tables,"

"Okay Alice call me if you find him" She nodded then walked of to the many tables scattered across the room. I took a deep breath and turned around and made my way to the dance floor. There were so many people dancing, Thank you Alice!

-

Still cant find him! "Hey girl, wanna dance?" Some dude who looked drunk asked me "um no thanks" and I walked away, hoping he wouldn't ask me again. I looked at the many people dancing trying to spot Jasper. I saw some guy with Blonde hair, I couldn't really see his face or clothes since the place looked like a night club, wait it is Jasper, what's he doing dancing around like a maniac?

I ran towards him "Jasper!" I shouted "Jasper!" still no reply, "JASPER!" I said turning him around. I then realized this person wasn't Jasper, he looked at me, I blushed "oops sorry wrong person" I turned around and went to stand by the food table, I saw drinks, I took one and drank it slowly. Alice still hasn't called me!

I stood there watching everyone dancing and laughing, where's Rosalie and Emmett? Those two lovebirds might be spending some time together.

Suddenly the lights went out So did the music

"Hey what happened to the lights?" someone shouted.

There was suddenly a spotlight on the stage and it was some senior, sorry, some hot senior. He had a big smile on his face.

"Okay guys as you all know tonight is a special night! It's a chance for you to mingle with someone you don't know…" Blah Blah Blah I don't need to hear because I'm only here for the desert.

Suddenly I felt a lot of light on me and everyone turned there heads to me cheering "What the-" Someone pushed me on the dance floor, Surprisingly there was hardly anyone on it.

I saw another spotlight on someone but I couldn't make out who it was. "No guys really its okay" please don't be who I think it is. He got pushed onto the dance floor. I gasped, it was Edward, oh no that meant I'd have to dance with him.

He looked at me, our eyes met and I got lost into his emerald eyes, I looked at his perfect face, and then my gaze went down to what he was wearing, he looked like a celebrity straight out of a movie, He stepped forward smiling. He held out his hand, "want to dance?" I looked down, I can't be mad at Edward, I'm too in love with him, "Unless you want me to trip and break my leg sure" Edward chuckled "I cant dance" Edward smiled and took my hand and put it on his shoulder. "No Edward, sorry but I can't" I took my hand of his shoulder and went to the table on the side, surprisingly he followed me.

"Listen Bella about today, I'm sorry" We both said in unison, then we both start laughing. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you and I got a little carried away and walked out of the room its just- I don't know, Robin is really sweet but not as sweet as you, I just said that because I was mad" I smiled at that last remark, but then I realized Edward had plans with Robin tonight and she might even be looking at us. I quickly looked over Edward's shoulder, I couldn't really see Robin but I bet she's here.

"Edward, what I said back in my dorm was true, it was Robin that scratched my cheek here-" he shushed me. "I know she told me" She told him! that's surprising.

"and I think you over reacted she said it was an accident and she didn't know what she was doing" WHAT! She said it was an accident! "what else did she say"

"Well, she told me that she was stretching and she accidentally brushed her finger nails on your cheek and it left a mark, I told her to cut her nails" That little twit. I was ranging with anger, I didn't realize what I was doing when Edward grabbed the squeezed plastic cup from my hand and put it on the table, "That's what happened right?" Edward asked judging from my reaction. "yup that is what happened sorry Bella" A loud irritating voice said from behind, Robin went to stand next to Edward "Yeah that is what happened" Robin smiled and Edward laughed out loud "Bella it's so funny, we can't even stop talking to each other for about 7 hours" I chuckled "Yeah…well see ya later I have to go and find Alice" Robin smiled "yeah you should"

"No wait Bella why don't you stay and chat for a little while" "NO!" Edward and I looked at her "…I mean yeah Bella why don't you?" Robin obviously wanted me to leave because I saw the look on her face. "No it's okay I have to go and find Alice" I turned around and walked away, Oh Alice where are you?

I walked around desperately trying to find Alice or Jasper, every time I looked at the dance floor my gaze would go to Edward and Robin dancing and laughing, having a good time, he said something…she laughs, okay fine I admit I'm a bit jealous but Robin's only his friend right? Yeah she is and that was all she was to him,

Robin caught me looking at Edward, she smirked and whispered something in Edwards ear, then he laughed and they both walked into the crowd in the middle of the dance floor.

I followed, trying to get a better view, what was she planning? I stood at the food table, Robin saw me and smiled she then said something to Edward and he looked at the food table in my direction! Shit, I turned around hoping he wouldn't see me, after what seemed like five minutes, I turned around and I saw that they were gone, where did they go? I looked around the dance floor trying to find them, I can't see them around anywhere.

I give up, I turned around and what I saw is definitely what I didn't want to see, Robin and Edward, there faces getting **closer** and it looked like they were about to…

I was focused on Edward, **WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?**

I stood there, staring at them getting closer and closer, until somebody spun me around.

* * *

**Okay fine! This chapt is really short! but the next one i will make sure is longer  
i wanted to put a cliff hanger hehehe lol sorry  
Coming up....  
ITS CHRISTMAS!!! and the gang decide to go back to forks for the holidays...  
heheheehee this story is nowhere near finished!**

**I'll try and update faster  
Review please and if i get alot more of them I'll post an exciting bit of the story  
****Thank you...and remember to Review...tell me what you think of this story so far!**


	9. Revenge and Mountains!

**DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER JUST THE PLOT!!! (YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT!)**

**Oh MY GOD!**

**You guys are awesome!!! i cant believe i got like 20 more reviews..  
I'm happy and it makes me kind of nervous, cause i know lots of people are reading and i dont want to dissapoint any of you  
but i think i will cuz this story has not reached the exciting parts yet...  
and Jacob comes in this chapt but dont worry...he's a GOOD character  
and since im proud of how many reviews i got I'll post a bit of an exciting part of the last chapter (well the second last chapt)  
sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Revenge and mountains**

**Bella's POV!**

"There you are, where did you go?" Oh thank god it was only Alice, "Alice don't scare me like that again.

Alice giggled. "Okay, so how'd it go?"

"How did what go? Alice rolled her eyes. "The dance with Edward?"

"How did you know I had to dance with him? Alice looked nervous "erm…me and Edward have err…we have…err…Twin telepathy! Yeah we have twin telepathy" oh please.

"Alice, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and your brother is a rotten pig!" Alice looked shocked. "What! Bella what did he do, I thought you liked him? If he hurt you in any way I swear I'm going to-" I covered her mouth with my hand, she was talking way too loud.

"No, I still like him, it's just…look!" I turned around and pointed at where Edward and Robin were standing. "What? There's nothing there" I looked at where I was pointing, they were gone. "They were there a minute ago, where did they go?" I looked around wee they were standing with Alice right behind me. "Bella he's not here, it must be your imagination lets go and eat! I want chocolate fudge cake!" Alice screamed, right now she was worse then Emmett, "Okay lets go" Alice grinned and started pulling me to a table, I kept looking back. Where'd they go?

We got to the table where Jasper was reading the desert side of the menu. As soon as he heard my chair moved he looked up with a grin on his face "So…Did it work?" he asked turning to Alice. "What worked?" Alice and Jasper looked at each other. "You IDIOT! Why did you have to say it out loud!" Alice screamed at Jasper, "So it didn't work?" Jasper replied. Alice looked at me and then at Jasper "No, It didnt" Jasper looked at me. "So…Bella, anything interesting happen?" okay this is weird. "urmm not really, I just bumped into Edward and he said he was sorry for everything he said earlier" Jasper looked at Alice "Anything else?" Alice said hopefully. "urm…yeah, I was looking for you guys when I saw your bastard brother and that dog about to… you know" I gulped "…kiss" Jasper gasped and Alice had a shock expression on her face.

"No no no no nooo! Bella, Rosalie said that Edward said that they are only friends" Friends? Yeah right. "so I was looking at them and then this one" I looked at Alice "spun me around so I didn't see if they did but it most certainly looked like they were going to" Alice stood up and I heard Jasper say a bad word. "That gay bastard, how dare he! He's only known that slut for like 3 months and he's already gaga for her she doesent even have nice shoes and that hair is hideous Bella! You better tell him that you love him otherwise I'm going to tell him, I'm not going to let my brother go out with a piece of ugly dog shit!" Alice was raging with anger, a few nearby people were looking at Alice, Jasper got up and went to stand by Alice who sat down, Jasper was rubbing her back, I was shocked.

"Sorry Bella, got a little worked up there but please tell him" Jasper looked up at me "Yeah Bella, you've been in love with him for how long now?" ermm "two years?" no I think ive always been in love with Edward "Exactly Bella, I think he likes you too" No he doesn't because if he did, he wouldn't have hurt me and he wouldn't have taken Robin's side.

"Jasper, Alice I know you want me to tell him and I will but I just don't think I'm ready right now" Alice shook her head "Bella, you have to tell him soon, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen and then your Edward will be taken away from you" I nodded, I will tell him at the right time.

**Edwards POV (what really happened)**

I was dancing with Robin, she kept looking at someone then grabbed my hand and ran to another section of the dance floor "Robin what are you doing" she was looking at someone and then back at me "Hmm?"

"I said what are you doing and who are you looking at?" I was about to turn my head to where she was looking "ouch, Edward there's something in my eye"

I quickly turned my head not looking at whatever she was looking at, Robin was covering her eye with her hand "Here let me see" She moved her hand and I looked into her ocean blue eye.

"I cant really see anything, this light is a bit too dim" I tried to look into her eye but couldn't really see anything "oh well maybe I should get closer?" She said in a hurry, she took a step forward and looked me straight in the eye, I leaned in closer so I could see what was in her eye, I took a step back.

"What?" she said. "I can't see anything" Robin looked over at something in the distance again, she then smiled "Maybe you should go to our table and I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick" I nodded and she went off to the bathroom while I went to our table.

**Back to Bella's POV!**

"I want the cookie dough as well Jazz…oooh I want the chocolate fudge cake and the mint choc chip and…"

"Alice! that's enough! It's not like your going to eat all of those deserts" Alice shook her head "But Bella we haven't had dinner and were not going to, well we are but were going to have deserts for dinner!" Alice, my crazy little friend "Jasper what are you having?" Jasper shrugged his shoulders "I'm going to have to share with Alice, since I know she won't be able to finish all that." Alice looked up and smiled. "And Emmett and Rosalie can help as well, you know Emmett" yes I do know Emmett, "He eats like a pig"

"Is that all madam?" the French waiter asked Alice. Alice looked at the menu. "ermm…yeah I think so, Bella what are you going to have?" I looked at the menu, "Hmmm I think I'll have the-" My menu had been taken away from my hand and replaced with a delicious looking bowl of Mint chocolate chip ice cream in from of me. "For the Lady" I didn't order this, but this is exactly what I wanted. "erm waiter I didn't order this" the French waiter smiled "I know it's from the gentleman" he pointed at someone at a nearby table, It was Edward and he was alone at his table, as soon as I looked at him, he smiled and waved, I couldn't help but blush, I turned away looking down smiling, _stop smiling your acting like an idiot, your suppose to be mad at him, he made out with a dog!_

Visions of Robin and Edward getting closer flashed into my head. Alice was grinning and Jasper looked amazed, I stood up, "Excuse me guys I'm just going to have a quick chat with Edward" Alice smiled while Jasper frowned. "go get him girl"

I walked up to Edward and sat down on the chair next to him, I just sat there while he smiled as if nothing had gone wrong "So…I don't get a thank you?" He questioned after moments of silence. "Thanks for the ice cream but don't you have something to tell me?" I replied crossing my arms. "Urmm not really no" Oh so he's going to keep it a secret is he? "You know if anything happened you can tell me you know that right?" Edward looked confused, oh he's really good at hiding things from me "Bella, I know that" he said puzzled and confused. "Well did anything happen?" I blurted out, he looked shocked and then confused "No…" I looked around. "oh, so where's Robin?" "Oh, Robin's just in the bathroom" he replied calmly, fixing her make up?. "Edward you know you can trust me and you can tell me anything" I said for the second time. "Bella, you already said that nothing happened" He said chuckling. Damn he's still not cracking, just then Robin came back smiling "Hey… Bella!" Robin said angrily and annoyed. I realized I was sitting in her seat I stood up immediately, "Bella are you okay?" Robin asked judging my reaction. Oh put a sock in it pretending in front of Edward "Yes absolutely fine" I said looking at Edward. He gave me a puzzled look, I stormed off back to my table.

"What happened Bella tell me, details I want details!" gees Alice. "Nothing really happened he denied that they kissed" I said pushing the bowl of ice cream away from me, Alice opened her mouth wide. "Really!" Alice and Jasper both said. "Yeah and Robin's still an annoying cat from hell"

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came in holding hands grinning, Jasper whistled "What happened here?" Rosalie grinned and looked at Emmett and then back to us. "Emmett and I decided that-" Alice jumped. "Oh my gosh Rosalie!! I'm so happy for you" I pulled Alice back down on her seat and I put my finger to my lips "Zip it, let the girl talk!" Alice nodded, I looked back at Rosalie "Go on" Rosalie nodded "Well, I think you all know but Emmett and I decided that where"

"DATING!" Alice screamed eagerly, some of the people nearby looked at us, including Edward and Robin, Rosalie nodded, then blushed, Alice was bursting with excitement. "Oh my god Rosalie, this is good news and good news means…"

"Oh no" Rose and I said at the same time "Yup that means shopping! We can buy new shoes, new clothes, Bella! When was the last time you went to a clothes shop! You look hideous!" oh thanks "aren't you forgetting, you're the one who dressed me!" Alice nodded "Yeah I know I did but those clothes are so 5 minutes ago, you need new clothes!" Rosalie looked at Emmett for help, he nodded.

"Alice, Rose and I made plans for tomorrow so will it be okay if she- oh look ICE CREAM!!!" Emmett sat down on a chair, grabbed the ice cream Edward got for me and started stuffing it into his mouth, "hey, that was the ice cream Edward got for me" he looked up "aah Brain freeeeeze" Rosalie sighed and sat down next to Emmett "Emmett that's enough, that's Bella's" she picked up the bowl from a whining Emmett "Seriously Edward got this for you, so you guys made up?" Rosalie said grinning "Yeah we did but-"

"That's great Bella," she turned to Emmett who was whining "Em, this is Bella's, Edward got it for her" she gave the bowl back to me " No here Emmett you can have it, I don't want it" I said pushing the bowl to Emmett who dug his face in it. Rosalie turned back to me. "What happened Bella? You look sad" hmm what happened? Well a so-called Edward kissed a girl, denies it to his best friend and then buys me my favorite ice cream which your so called 'boyfriend' stuffs his face in, that's what happened!

"Nothing, nothing happened" I stood up "I'm just going to the bathroom" I said in a hurry. "I'll come with you" Alice said getting up, "No it's okay, it's just over there" Alice sat back in her seat and I went to the bathroom.

I went in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, I could faintly see the scratch on my cheek which was covered in make up, I splashed my face with water then looked back into the mirror, I saw a wet faced brunette stare back at me, I looked at the scratch, it was now visible, flaming red, How can someone scratch a person on there cheek with there nail? I thought to myself, it didn't hurt as much as it did before,

I was thinking about Edward, how could he deny that kiss, I was there and I saw it! Well almost saw it but it looked like they did! And Edward would have told me that they kissed unless…it didn't happen? What am I thinking! Of course it happened! I felt a tear roll down my cheek, so that means he didn't feel the same way, he only considers me as a friend. I knew it!

I heard somebody coming into the bathroom, I went to hide in one of the cubicles, It was Lauren and Jessica,

"No way, she's in there with him!" Lauren said walking in

"She's so lucky, I mean Edwards hot" Jessica said slurring the last word.

"I bet he likes her" Lauren said while applying some shiny lip gloss on her lips

"Oh my god if he like does then I'll be like so jealous" Jessica exclaimed. Just then Laurens phone beeped and she looked at it. "oh my god Black just texted me…again!" she said looking frustrated, Black that name sounds familiar "No way let me see" Jessica looked at the phone, Black.. I know this, think Bella, Black? Lauren started texting "Oh my god Lauren you are so bad!" Lauren started laughing, "he'll be surprised when he finds out it was a set up." I looked at the phone. It had an 'R' on the key chain. R as in Robin!

"So you got it all set? Jessica asked Lauren, Lauren nodded. "Yup, the rope should be like near the like kitchen, so when he like comes in, take the like picture, and don't like mess up" she said tossing her hair off her shoulder. How many 'likes' do they use in a sentence?

"Robin's got all the hotties" Jessica said whining.. "Hey, think, Robin like hangs out with all the like hotties right?" Jessica nodded, "so if we like hang with her, we'll be like hanging out with all the like hotties as well" pss yeah right, Jessica clapped her hands and jumped up and down while Lauren smiled proudly "you just like, have to use your like, brain, like duhh" she said smacking her head with her hand. "clever" Lauren's or should I say Robin's phone beeped again, Lauren looked at it, "Great, it's all like set. Jacob should like, be around the like, corner in about like, two minutes, come on lets like, go." They walked out. I rushed out of the cubicle how stupid can I get! Jacob, Jacob Black! Bella you are so stupid! I smacked my head, okay ouch that hurt, new mission got to go and save Jacob!

I ran out of the bathroom and past several tables, "Excuse me lady, this is a restaurant please walk" ugh, I walked really fast past Edward who gave me a worried glare. Past crazy Emmett who was doing whatever he was doing, I got some worried and confused glares coming from Rosalie Alice and Jasper, I stood in front of the double doors and looked up, I saw a rope attached to something big, I followed the rope, I went across the room and down to a smirking Lauren, Jessica was right next to her holding a camera, I gasped,

they were going to dump something on him! On Jacob! Got to go and save him from humiliation. I walked out of the double doors. It was dark, darker than before. I looked to my right, I couldn't see anyone, I looked to my left, no one, I heard someone talking to someone else "No, I told Seth… Paul!… Okay fine Tell him that he could do it tomorrow okay… geesh your such a baby!" I ran to the direction the voice was coming from. It was Jacob walking down the pathway. "JACOB!" I screamed, he looked at me, "Okay bye… PAUL! Not now …we will discuss this when I come back!" he screamed into the phone, then looked back at me, I could hear Paul screaming "Have fun on your date!" he switched he his phone off.

"Hey Bella, you look stunning" he said looking me up and down "Oh my god Bella what happened to your cheek" he said looking more concerned then ever, I had to tell him. "Nothing Jacob…where are you going?" Jacob looked confused. "Well…Robin just texted me saying she wanted me to come to Carlo's""No, Jacob, don't go, it was Lauren and Jessica, I just saw them they said it was a set up so you would come, and there's something hanging up there, there going to dump it all over you!" Jacob shook his head

"Bella, it couldn't be Lauren and Jessica because Robin asked me to have dinner with her" I shook my head. "Well if she wanted to have dinner with you then why is she in there with Edward? And she hates you remember?" Jacob's eyes widened "Edward?" I gulped and nodded. "Yeah Jacob Edward" Jacob shook his head. "Fine if you don't believe me then come and look. I grabbed his hand and we made our way down to Carlo's, I opened the door a little and took a peak, Edward and Robin were laughing. I looked back at Jacob. "I can't believe that stupid freak! Jacob, I just don't want you to get hurt" I stepped out of the way so that he can look, he opened the door a little, then stepped back and looked back at me.

"Bella, is this some kind of joke? Edwards sitting with Alice and them and Robin's sitting alone" I blinked, that's not what I saw, I shoved him out of the way and looked back into the restaurant, Robin was sitting there texting to someone while Edward was sitting in MY seat talking to Rosalie.

"Wait out here Jake, I'll be right back!" I opened the restaurant door before walking inside, I then walked to my table. "Hey Bella where did you go?" Alice asked me. I looked at her and then to Edward who was grinning, I grabbed his hand "Come with me!" I pulled him out of the restaurant and made him stand next to Jacob.

"Okay Bella, that was weird?" Edward looked at Jacob "Jacob! Long time no see" Edward moved his hand in the air expecting Jacob to high five him but instead Jacob just crossed his arms.

"Tell Jacob who you're here with tonight" I said, Edward looked amused and confused. "Ermm Bella you know who I'm with…Robin" Jacob stepped back and put his hands on his forehead. "see" I said pointing to a confused Edward.

"and look" I went to open the door a little I pointed towards the top "Look there's the rope and there's the bitches" I pointed to Lauren who was holding a rope and Jessica who was smirking. I closed the door.

"Those bitches lied to me, watch what I do to them now, Bella thank you so much!" He ran to hug me, I of course hugged him back. Edward put his hands in the air.

"hey hey hey one thing, I don't understand…what! are you guys talking about?" I smiled and shook my head, "Edward it doesn't matter" Jacob looked like he was in deep thoughts he looked at Edward "Edward can I borrow your phone real quick" Jacob asked, "Yeah sure" Edward replied tossing his phone to Jacob. He then began to walk towards the back of the restaurant, Edward looked confused "Where is he going?"

"Edward just give me a sec" He nodded and I ran to Jacob, "Jacob what are you doing?" Jacob grinned getting his phone out and start texting "Payback!" I grinned "Revenge" I said shaking my head "Hasn't your mother taught you anything?" Jacob grin dissappeared "my mom died of cancer when i was about 6 months old" he said "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry" Jacob snifed and then put that big grin on is face "It's okay, how can you miss someone you dont even remember?" I still felt sorry for him. "It must have been hard" Jacob grinned "well yeah it was, my dad uses a wheel chair" he said remembering something, he shook it off "Nevermind that now, do you want to hear the plan?" he suggested, I nodded.

"You said they were going to dump something on me right?" I nodded again "So I'm sending them a text back saying it was Edward and he wanted to meet them outside" I nodded smiling. "I get it, so your going to sneak in through the back door and through the kitchen and pull the rope?" He nodded and we both grinned. "Great plan!" Jacob got to the back door. "Great you go back Bella and take a picture of them" He gave me Edwards phone and I quickly ran back, next to Edward handing him his phone back and getting my phone out of my pocket. "Bella, what are you-" he was silenced when we heard a big bang, and then two loud high pitched screams. Then the doors opened to reveal Lauren and Jessica covered in mustard, eggs, flour, I think that was chilly sauce? And something green. I grinned and then burst out laughing, so did Edward and the people inside went 'oooooo'

"Hey girls" they turned there attention to me. "Smile!" I took about six pictures and all that time they were standing there, perfectly still. They had there mouth's wide open. I saw Jacob at the back of the restaurant, Smiling and waving at me. I grinned. Lauren and Jessica walked away, I heard Jessica saying 'I cant believe that, like in front of like, Edward as well, this calls like, for like, revenge"

Edward looked at me grinning "Whoa Bella, That was intense!" I crossed my arms, "Humph" I said and turned around starting to walk back into the restaurant. "Hey!" Edward said running back to me "Edward, hide it all you want but until you tell me the truth then I'm not talking to you" I said, he doesn't kiss and then not tell me, this means that there dating? "Tell you what?" he said, I turned around "Like you don't know Edward, You could've told me you and Robin were dating" I said, Edward looked at me and then start laughing.

"Robin and I aren't dating!" he said making a big joke out of it "Oh please Edward I was there, I saw you kiss" Edward stopped laughing and looked at me confused then he start grinning "one minute" he said and turned around, then he burst into another round of laughter, I rolled my eyes and turned him around "You could have told me!" Edward shrugged "We didn't kiss! And were not going out! Me and Robin" he start laughing "yeah like she would actually go out with me! Oh Bella your too funny" he said while laughing his head off. "No you did kiss I saw it with my own eyes! You were looking into her eyes and getting closer isn't that what you do when your about to kiss someone?" Edward couldn't stop laughing "Edward this isn't funny" I smacked his shoulder "Bella we never did kiss, she had something in her eye!"

"Liar! Why would you hide something like this to your best friend?" Edward chuckled but then looked serious "Bella, I super pinky swear…Remember we used to do that when we were little…anyways I super duper pinky swear I did not kiss Robin and were not dating" Oh…Well she was obviously trying to make me jealous then, "Okay…fine I believe you…BUT! Only because you super pink swore" Edward chuckled "Good, now let's go back inside" I nodded and we walked back into the restaurant avoiding all the mess on the ground.

"So did you like it?" Edward asked. "Like what?" I said cluelessly. "The ice cream!" oh the ice cream he bought for me "umm yeah it was nice thank you again" I said feeling bad for giving it to Emmett. "Well, I'm glad you liked it" I nodded and Edward went back to his table, Robin was sending me death glares.

I sat down, smiling "Bella, What happened I want to know, tell me now,

Did you see what happened to Lauren and Jessica" Alice said over excited. I looked at Edward who was sitting there smiling at me and then to Robin who was looking worried. "Well…" I told her everything about the whole Lauren thing and the Jacob thing, right until the part where Edward super pinky swore. "OH MY GOD HE SUPER PINKY SWORE!" Alice screamed, some of the people sitting near us looked in our direction.

"shhh" Alice lowered her voice "I can't believe he still does that we stopped doing that when we were 12!" I nodded, still not believing it myself. My phone beeped I picked it up. I have a text message.

**To: Bella  
From: Jacob**

**Hey Bells, That was wicked, did you see there facesYou took pictures right? Send them to meSeth and Paul want to see!**

_**(end of message)**_

I sighed, laughing at how annoying Paul and Seth could be, I sent him the pictures and out my phone away. "Here's your desert" The same French waiter said putting down six big bowls of ice cream and two fudge cakes. "TWO fudge cakes?" Alice looked at it smiling, "That ones mine!" Emmett screamed and was about to put his face in the cake when Rosalie cleared her throat. He immediately sat down and cut a slice of cake and gave it to Rosalie. She smiled, Emmett took another BIG slice and start eating it.

"Jasper…spoon me" Jasper gave Alice a spoon and Alice licked her lips then attacked the ice cream. "Wow! Alice your worse then Emmett!" I said laughing, as soon as Emmett heard his name he looked up Chocolate all over his face, he grinned and then went back to stuffing his face in the bowl.

"Rose?" I asked, "I'm just going to split with Jasper and Alice, I'm not really that hungry" she looked at the six bowls "There's no way all three of you can finish it" I grinned "We'll see" we all sat there in silence eating away.

**-**

**-**

"For you sir" Another French waiter came to our table with a gigantic Chocolate cake Emmett looked up "Yes! Put it over here" He moved his bowl in front of Rosalie and the waiter put the cake down. "Emmett what are you do-" Jasper enquired but stopped talking when Emmett shoved his hand in his face. "No time got to do this!" He rolled up his sleeves and put them in the cake "Ewwwww" we all said, and looked away. "Emmett grinned his usual goofy grin and shaped the cake into a triangle.

"Look its Emmett's volcano and time for the lava!" he got the remainder of the mint chocolate chip which was a lot! And poured it over the top of the chocolate volcano, the green ice cream dripped down the chocolate slowly. Emmet grinned. "Behold! Mint Chocolate chip mountain!" he said proud of his work "Rosy take a picture!" Emmett whined Rosalie looked at him "Emmett! Who's going to eat that!" He shook his head "Jasper!" Jasper immediately took out his phone and took a picture, Emmett smiled

"Good!" Rosalie looked annoyed and grabbed the back of his neck and forced his face into the top of the volcano, Rosalie smiled and we all burst out laughing, I heard somebody's soft velvet chuckle, I turned around and saw Edward laughing, he looked at me and winked. I turned around, blushing a deep red.

Emmett took his face out of the cake, he looked so funny covered in chocolate and green ice cream! I couldn't stop laughing.

"Rosy! Why did you do that?" Rosalie shook her head smiling and walked out of the restaurant and she was followed by a Chocolate covered Emmett holding Mint choc mountain. "Wow Emmett is really weird and funny!" I said laughing "Yeah he's very surprising!" Jasper replied laughing "that mountain looked yummy!" Alice said, Jasper and I looked at her "What? It did look nice" Jasper shook his head "Oh Alice"

-

-

-

We left the restaurant and we made our way back to our dorm, Jasper came with us. We arrived outside our dorm "Well bye jazz" I said "see ya" I went inside I didn't want to see what Alice and Jasper were about to do, I caught Rosalie in the bathroom "Rose where's Emmett?" Rosalie looked at me, "He walked me here and then he said he was going to talk to you guys?" Rose said confused

"No, he never did show up" I said slowly, Then I heard someone scream outside, I looked at rose who looked at me then we both ran to the window

"Emmett get away from me!" Robin screamed, Emmett ran to her "Come on Robs" Robs! I start laughing.

"Emmett look at you, you're a mess" Edward said laughing

"No that's the mess and I'm trying to cover her face in chocolate" Emmett screamed.

"Dude just go" Edward shouted, he then looked up, Rose and I were laughing so much.

Emmett grabbed Robin and stuffed some of the cake in her face, she screamed "Emmett!" Emmett laughed. He then looked up and held out his chocolate covered hand

"for you my love" he shouted at rose and then chucked a piece of cake directly at Robin's face, she screamed again, Rosalie covered her mouth laughing, I was pretty much doing the same.

"and this is for Bella!" he said then chucked another piece of chocolate cake at her, she screamed again.

"and this is for me…and this is for your mother who made a mistake giving birth to you!" he chucked two chocolate balls at Robin who screamed "and last but not least This! Is for Jacob!" he got the remainder of the cake and stuffed it in Robin's face and on her dress and on her hair, basically all over her!

"That's what you get, don't mess with Jake again, he didn't do anything and! Stop trying to make Bella jealous!" at that point I stopped laughing. "Emmett, Leave them alone and get your ass up here now!" I screamed. Emmett ran into the building, I looked at Edward, Robin wasn't there, She probably came in to wipe of the chocolate off her face "I'll wait here for Jazz and Em" He shouted "Okay" I shouted back. I heard someone scream. It was Emmett.

I opened the door to my dorm and I saw Emmett looking at Alice and Jasper. "Emmett just get in here" he nodded and walked in "ROSY!!" he screamed and went to go hug her but she held out her hands "Your covered in chocolate" She said looking at his clothes "oh, well you look pretty in those pajama's" Rose blushed, Emmett turned to me "Bella what did you want to say?" I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for stuffing cake into Robin's face, I liked that" Emmett looked down, his cheeks went red "well thanks" I laughed.

"Emmett! You little blusher!" I slapped his arm Rosalie smiled "aww" she said to Emmett, Alice opened the door "I heard Emmett and blush in the same sentence how cute" Emmett screamed "Jazz come on get out" He looked at Alice. "How can you kiss that" he looked Alice up and down "She's a two foot crazy shopping monster!" Alice took a step forward, Emmett screamed and grabbed Jasper, "Bye!!!" he screamed and he ran out trying to pull Jasper with him "I..love..yoooooooo" Jasper said to Alice. Alice giggled.

She closed the door and looked at Rosalie "You're a pig!" Rosalie gasped "What!" Alice looked at her more angrily "You'd rather go out with your boyfriend and miss shopping with me!" she looked hurt "yeah well…yeah" Alice looked at me and smiled evilly "Oh no!" Alice jumped on me. "Yes, its only us two, now go to sleep, I'm setting your alarm to five" She said setting my alarm

"why! Why me!" I said looking up. "Because your my Barbie" I shook my head and went in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on the only pajama's Alice let me wear. "We need to go pajama shopping!" She screamed "Now go to sleep!" She ran into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Emmett peeked his head through.

"Where is she?" Rosalie giggled "In the bathroom" I said, Emmett sighed and came in closing the door behind him slowly, He smiled at Rosalie walking towards her. He then froze when Alice opened the door a little. "Bellaaaa, what's wrong with you! You know I need that red towel with the black roses on them, I cant use this…" she said chucking the towel out of the bathroom, I sighed.

"Sorry Alice, I'll get it." I went to the closet and got her towel and also her pajamas and gave them to her. "Thanks!" Emmett sighed in relief and went to sit on Rosalie's bed "I didn't get to say goodnight" he said to Rosalie "Goodnight, now bye!" I said eagerly,

I really wanted to go to sleep, today has been a really long day, the threat, the scratch, the fight, dinner at Carlo's exhausting! Emmett through a pillow at me "Then go to sleep, we wont disturb you!" Emmett then went back to Rosalie…eww they were having a full make out session, they just started dating like two hours ago!

I tried to sleep but the noises coming from them were so disturbing… "Guys! Stop that's enough…I thought you were just going to say goodnight?" I said getting up "That is not how you say goodnight Emmett!" Alice opened the door and looked at me and smiled "Why aren't you in bed, five o clock Bella, whoa what happened here" she said looking at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett upon hearing Alice, screamed and pushed Rosalie so she fell back onto her pillow and ran out of the room shouting 'Alice…Alice aaa" Okay, that was really weird "Good, he's gone. Rosalie how can you go out with him, he's a total baby! BELLA! didn't I tell you go to sleep! FIVE O COCK you have to wake up at FIVE O CLOCK, There's a clothes sale 70% off everything! I don't want to be late! Hurry up!" she pushed me back into my bed.

Oh no...A sale! Alice is going to go crazy, oh Rosalie you are so lucky! "Rose watch I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie giggled.

Alice switched off the lights and it was pitch black "Bella, Shut up, go to sleep, you better wake up on time!" I thought of Edward, Thinking of Edward always helps me get to sleep, I don't know why, I thought of Edward, then I lapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay that was long! my longest chapter ever, did you like it? i did especcialy the Emmett part...  
Okay here's your tiny sneak peak of the one of the exciting parts!! i think you'll like it!**

_I then hit a wall causing me to stop, I realized where i was. I was trapped. I looked on my right and there was a brick wall, i looked to my left another brick wall, damn a dead end, i couldn't hear anything except for the rain pounding hard on the ground, I'm hoping he didn't catch up to me, but then i saw a dark figure lurking around at the top of the alley, i saw him stop and walk towards me, oh no!_

_"Bella, there you are, darling i thought you were lost, but don't worry papa's here" How gay could he get? The biggest damn perv on Earth._

_"just go away and leave me the hell alone" I could hear Mike laughing hysterically, i remembered Robin. "Now Bella you know that's not going to happen" I felt scared, i felt as if a big hole was sucking me in, i felt dizzy as he came near me, Each step he took buried me into the brick wall behind me,_

_my face was hot and im pretty sure it was sweating, his face was only 2 inches apart and I could feel his hands go around my sides touching the wall, I could feel his breath, his disgusting breath that smelt like he just puked. I closed my eyes and waited for this nightmare to end. Our lips were less than an inch apart when i felt a gust of wind, i opened my eyes....._

**THANK YOU THANK YOU!!**

**..you guys are gonna love that chapt!  
anyways sorry for puuting Jacob in the story...but he's not a main character, but i made him really nice  
AND! sorry for any mistakes  
Review please (I worked hard on this and its the longest chapt I've ever written)**


	10. Haircuts and Confessions?

**Thanks for the reviews! I mean it! you guys are AMAZING AND AWESOME AND ANY OTHER WORD YOU CAN THINK OF!  
Sorry but Im excited for no reason.  
Sorry it took me long to update, ive been busy with school.**

**Dont own anything except the plot and sorry if there's any mistakes, i dont think there will be**

**anyways this extremely long chapter is for YOU... yup you, thanks again for reading! **

**Read it and LIKE it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Haircuts and Confessions?**

**Alice's POV**

I could hear the birds singing outside and Rosalie's snoring, I sat up in bed, stretching my arms, what a peaceful sleep, I looked over to my alarm, 4:40, oooh I woke up 15 minutes before five, I switched off my alarm and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then took a quick shower.

I changed into red sleeveless dress top and Black jeans and left my hair out as usual and put my blue denim jacket on, I glanced at my watch, 4:58, Bella has to get up at five.

I went into the closet, to Bella's section, what can she wear? Everything was absolutely hideous! I suppose she can wear those dark blue jeans and that white top which has to be covered with this light blue jacket, she can change into one of her new tops in the mall.

I got her clothes and put them on my bed and I went to go and sit on the edge of her bed watching Bella waking up and whining is sooo much fun, her little face is so cute.

Five seconds Bella,

4,3,2,1

Beep beep.

The noise was so loud, my bad, I covered my ears, and I heard something thump, on the floor, I turned around.

"Oww...ALICE! you were supposed to wake up Bella not me!" I giggled it was Rosalie, she fell on the floor

"Sorry Rose...you know Bella" I said, Bella never ever wakes up on time, speaking of which, I turned around to face Bella, aww cute she's smiling, but not cute enough, she is cutting in to my shopping time!

"Bella wake up!" I screamed shaking her arm fiercely, she groaned and turned the other way, so is that how she's going to play, well okay two can play that game.

"You're going to regret this Bella!" I stood up and went to the bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

_"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for better or worse..." This is it. The day I've been waiting for. The day I become Bella Cullen!_

_"I..." WAIT! Where did he go? My visions blurred and I heard a familiar voice _"Bella...Bella!"_ I recognise that voice anywhere no, I'm getting married! I ignored her and rolled over_

_"I...do" I felt happy, no that wasn't the word for it, overwhelmed! Glad, Pleased, excited, anxious, ecstatic any word you can think of._

_I listened to the priest and then turned to Edward for his answer which was of course "I do" _

_"I then pronounce you both Husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride" Finally...The moment I've been waiting for! I stared into my prince's emerald eyes._

_I heard nothing, just a continuous heartbeat; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion._

_I can feel the excitement roaring in my stomach. I can sense the excitement around the room._

_The fireworks, getting ready to be fired into the air._

_Our lips are less than an inch apart,_

_..._

I screamed as I felt a torrent of ice cold water drench my hair and face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes open, I heard snickering.

When my eyes are finally open, I examined my very cold wet hair. When I looked up I saw a mischievous grin on an evil pixies face.

"ALICE!!" I screamed, no fair she interrupted my wedding, I'm not letting her off the hook!

"Good morning to you to" she replied calmly. "You weren't getting up and now it's..." she looked at her watch "FIVE PAST SIX!" she shouted, I covered my ears.

"BELLA! Go and get dressed! NOW!" she screamed,

"But Alice the mall isn't even open" Alice got on my bed and start jumping on my legs "OWW Alice...fine, I'll go!" she smiled and jumped of my bed.

I quickly ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and had a five minute shower, Alice is such a drama queen, and she only let me wear a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I got dressed in less than a minute and Alice immediately pounced on me.

"No Alice no makeup! Please, don't I look pretty?" I questioned, she's always attacking me.

"Fine then Bella, no makeup" she put all of what was in her hands on the table and grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. Alice grinned evilly.

"One second Bella" Alice went to her makeup table and put lipstick in one hand and green hairspray in the other, she took off the lid and start shaking the hairspray.

"Alice what are you-"

"Shhhh" she crept up besides Rosalie's bed who was now snoring louder than ever and she sprayed the green hairspray all over Rosalie's hair and then she got the lipstick and put it all over Rosalie's face, it was like she was painting a picture,

I covered my mouth to stop laughing. She then got a black felt tip pen and started to write something on Rosalie's forehead. When she was done she put the hairspray and lipstick away and walked out of the room grinning. I followed her. We walked out of the dormitory, quite fast because we couldn't hold back our laughter; once we got out we both burst out laughing

"You know, Rosalie's going to be mad when she finds out you done that" I said laughing in between, Alice grinned. "That's what she gets for missing shopping with me" I shook my head, something is definitely wrong with this girl.

"What did you write on her forehead?" Alice chuckled "Love Alice" we both burst into another fit of laughter. Alice glanced at her watch.

"Oh no Bella! No no, crap, I forgot my bag and it's...TEN PAST SIX! BELLA this is your entire fault!" I looked at her in shock.

"How is this _my_ fault?" I questioned.

"Bella you took an hour to get ready! I'll go and get my bag; you go to the canteen and get us some breakfast!" I nodded and started to walk to the canteen while Alice ran the other way.

"Run Bella!" She shouted, I immediately felt scared and ran to the canteen.

I tried to push the door open, it wouldn't move, Oh crap it's closed, well it is a Saturday and the canteen doesn't open till seven.

Oh great, I am going to kill Alice, The cafeteria ladies haven't even woken up yet, I heard a faint scream, I looked around, In fact no one has woken up yet!

I ran back to the dorms, on my way there I bumped into Alice, panting "Bella run! I think she's still after me!" I looked at her

"Who?" I asked "ROSALIE!"She screamed "She woke up again and then looked in the mirror and screamed!" I looked behind her.

"Alice no one's there" Alice turned her head around, than sighed with relief.

"Great, did you get breakfast" she looked at my empty hands "WHAT? You didn't get breakfast I'm starving here!" she screamed.

"Sorry Alice but the canteen was closed! Your faults for making us wake so early, I'm sure the mall isn't open yet as well ALICE!" I screamed into her ear.

"Bella you silly naive little girl, the mall is always open for Alice and if it isn't then we'll just have to break in" Alice smiled.

"I'm sure if you break in, they'll call the police" I said cleverly.

"Bella who will be at the mall at seven in the morning? Plus even if they do, I'm sure they can give me regular paroles so that I could go to the mall and buy lots of cool clothes to wear in jail I mean who says you can't look good in prison?" I rolled my eyes.

"I got my car parked down there." Alice said just as we turned the corner, Alice gasped "Oh no, where's my baby?" Alice looked scared, her car was her baby; Alice then remembered something "Ugh it was Carlisle! He said he was going to take it for repairs; I wonder when he came, he didn't even stop by and say hi" Carlisle is Alice and Edward's Dad, and Esme is their mom. "We'll have to take the school's transport, come on Bella" She said walking away, I followed after her.

We got to where the cabs were supposed to be to take us to the mall, "Where are the cabs?" Alice questioned.

"There are no cabs Alice, WHO IS GOING TO WAKE UP AT SIX THIRTY IN THE BLOODY MORNING TO TAKE TWO GIRLS TO THE MALL!" I was raging with anger, not only because there were no cabs but the fact the Alice interrupted my dream, she poured cold water on my face, I haven't had any breakfast and I'm starving! AND! I'm still tired, we went to sleep at around two-ish yesterday so I've only had about four hours of sleep!

"Bella don't worry we'll find a ride" I heard a motorbike behind us; I turned around it was coming towards us, "Alice move out of the way!" I pushed Alice out of the way and then ran next to her, the motorbike skidded down the pathway and the tires screeched then came to a stop, there was another motorbike nearby.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Alice screamed at the guy who almost ran us over

"Sorry it's my first time" He took off his helmet and I soon recognised his face.

"Seth?" he turned his head to look at me "Oh Bella, sorry I just lost control, Jake here is teaching me" I heard footsteps behind me getting closer

"At six o clock in the morning?" I questioned, "Yeah well, there's no one around at that time so I thought I'd help him out, plus our bikes need fixing" Jacob answered from behind, I turned to look at him, then back to Seth "Well thanks for trying to kill us" I replied calmly, Seth grinned sheepishly. "You're welcome"

I looked back at Alice who was staring at the two motorbikes, then at Jacob, then Seth, then me. She gave me a smile, the I-GOT-AN-IDEA smile.

"What is it Alice" she ignored me and turned to Jacob "Jake isn't the garage right next to the mall?" oh I see where she's going with this,

"Yeah it is, goes past it actually" Alice grinned, "Well then do you mind taking us to the mall, I'll ride with you and Bella could ride with Seth" She smiled at me, Jacob nodded

"Yeah sure, fine with me, Seth?" he looked at Seth who grinned and nodded. Wait what about me?

"Alice, I saved you from almost getting run over, I get to ride with Jake" Alice looked annoyed.

"Fiiiiine then Bella!" she walked past me and climbed onto the bike behind Seth.

"Come on Bella, my bikes this way" he grinned and I followed him, he climbed onto his bike then I jumped on after him.

"Hold on" Jake said while he got the motor running. I heard Alice complaining "This colour is disgusting, it doesn't match my outfit, It doesn't match yours either, Seth you have to get this painted, no offense" she looked appalled. Seth looked annoyed.

"Okay Bells hold on" Jacob said, I immediately put my hands around his waist and the journey started.

There wasn't much to it, we hardly talked on the way since he was riding I decided to keep my mouth shut and close my eyes otherwise I would start screaming, I've never been on a motorbike before.

We only stopped once at the traffic lights, I looked up and Alice gave me an evil glare "Bella you are so going to pay!" I grinned I heard Jacob laugh "Alice just think of the mall, all those clothes just waiting to be bought" Alice grinned and suddenly became happy again, the light turned green, Alice slapped Seth's head "Well come on get a move on, the bike's not going to run itself!" she shouted, Jake and I both laughed at Seth's face, he was annoyed, really annoyed and uncomfortable with Alice behind him, _don't worry Seth, I know how it feels_

We got to the mall, Jake and I got there first, I got of his bike and thanked him, Alice and Seth arrived shortly after, Seth had trouble stopping, but eventually came to a halt, Alice jumped of his bike as quickly as she could."Seth do you want to kill me?" she said furiously Seth shook his head, he looked embarrassed. "Well thanks for the ride, have fun at the garage" she gave Seth some money and he looked at it "What's this for, the ride's free" he said putting the money in his pocket, "I know but look at that bike! eww I can't believe I sat on it, but it was necessary, we were in the middle of a shopping crisis here" she said panting and running back to me.

"Thanks Jake. Bye Seth" She said walking to me, her face then lightened up she turned around "Hey guys I was wondering after me and Bella finish shopping could you guys give us a ride ba-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because just then Seth looked scared and he quickly pulled his helmet on and sped away down the road."Sorry guys, err we got to go" Jake zoomed of after Seth, oh thanks, thank you guys so much!

"Oh well then that's a no then" she replied calmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can call Jazz and Edward" she said pulling me towards the mall. Let the torturing begin.

But instead she did something different, she stopped right at the doors "Before we do that I'm starving let's go and eat" she then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a cafe.

After we ate our breakfast, Alice rushed me to the centre of the mall "Okay Bella, we've already wasted two hours so were a bit behind schedule" she looked at her watch. "Oh god this means we won't be done till ten!" she said but then clapped, I groaned.

"Ten as in night time ten! Alice there is no way I'm spending more than ten hours in this giant hell!" I said frustrated, Alice grinned "okay fine! to be honest Bella you're not that fun when it comes to shopping, where's your excitement and enthusiasm you have to say it like" she bounced up and down, then grabbed my shoulders "Ten as in night time ten! Alice wow!" she screamed.

"No Alice not like that, you know I don't like shopping!" Alice grabbed my hand and started walking to a random shop "It won't be hard, all you have to do, is stand by the changing rooms and try on every outfit I give you" she said smiling proudly, _when will this nightmare end?_

**6 hours later**

"Okay Bella now let's go and get something to eat, we've got another six hours of shopping left, so get rehydrated and let's go!" she screamed in my ear, I can't believe this. Half done! That means we have to shop for another six hours, no way!

"Alice no, I'm not shopping anymore, I want to go back to sleep!" I said sitting down on a chair, "But Bella it's twelve and we've hardly done any shopping!" Alice whined, you must be kidding; I have about eight bags on both of my arms. Now they were on the floor.

"No Alice I'm going, you can stay here but I'm going!" I said getting up, but Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the chair. "Please Bella, just one more shop and let's eat" she said, eyeing all the fast food shops around us. I give up.

"Fine Alice one more shop but no longer than half an hour" I scolded, she rolled her eyes at me "Yes, yes yes, I swear you are no fun, if only Rosalie was here" she wondered. I shook my head

"Alice, she wouldn't come as well, you're crazy when it comes to shopping and I don't think she will forgive you for what you did to her this morning" Alice grinned "I know" she said.

After we ate, Alice made me change my clothes, according to her they were hideous, so I changed into a new pair of black jeans and a green stripy t-shirt, I then went back to Alice who was counting the shopping bags. "Oh I give up, Bella help, I stopped counting the bags after 27" I shook my head.

"Alice there's probably more than thirty: I don't want to carry them." I said; I was really tired: I just want to go to sleep. Alice took out her phone

"And that's why I'm calling Jazz and Eddie" she said pushing buttons on her phone "Edward" Alice looked at me

"What?" she said cloudlessly. "Nothing, you called him Eddie, he prefers to be called Edward" I don't really like it when people call Edward 'Eddie'

"Okay... ohmygosh Bella you are soo in love with" I heard someone talking on the phone "No Nothing Edward" she said cautiously giving me the 'I'm-sorry' face.

"Why do you have Jaspers phone?" Alice questioned, I didn't hear him on the phone but then I heard him "no tell me, who is Bella in love with? Give her the phone" I heard him say excitedly,

Well Edward I am in love with you but you don't seem to return the feeling I said in my mind, I looked at Alice pleading, she nodded "Edward, it's none of your business, give the phone to Jasper"

I didn't quite here what Edward was saying but then Alice looked annoyed "Just give it to him!" she shouted, she then smiled. "Hello Jazzy" I heard her say I stood up

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" I said but Alice just carried on with her phone call with Jazz motioning me to go with her hand.

As I was coming out of the bathroom, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone who dropped their purse. "Oh I'm so sorry" I said immediately bending down to pick up the purse not looking at the person once, wait a minute those shoes look familiar. I looked up.

"Angela! Hi" I said, happy it was her. "Hey" she said like she was caught doing something "you okay?" I asked feeling a bit suspicious.

"I'm okay, just shopping" she said slightly nervously. "By yourself? She blushed "umm no, I'm here with Ben" she looked down, I was bursting with excitement

"You're going out with BEN!" I screamed, I know I'm acting like Alice but It's worth getting excited for, she covered my mouth "shh...were not dating, were just friends" oh everybody doesn't want to admit there love. to someone, first Rosalie and now Angela? If I were in her place I would tell Ben, before someone else takes him. But my mind at that particular moment decided to wander off to Edward. A nagging voice told me that I should take my own advice, but what if I was already too late? What if he didn't feel the same way and wanted to remain friends? i shook my head, trying to get rid of such annoying thoughts but what if he's already in love with someone? "Stop it" I mentally scolded my brain.

"Stop what?" she asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking" Maybe I should tell Edward, I should, I definitely should and I will, that's it I've decided. I'm going to tell Edward. "I don't know what to do, I think I'm actually in love, ohmygosh, I need advice, Bella advice, what should I do?" I know exactly what to do, my mind drifted off to Edward.

"Angela you should tell Ben how you feel about him otherwise he will only think of you as a friend and then one day you're going to burst and tell him" I said, I can't take it any longer I have to tell Edward! He may not feel the same way but I just have to, we belong with each other.

"urmm thanks for the advice,that was helpful, how do you know all this stuff?" Angela looked puzzled. "Oh I know these things" Angela looked confused then smiled.

"So isn't it the same for you and Edward? she asked "Urm...kind of" I said, Angela grinned "Oh my god Bella it is!...awww you two look so great together!" ugh she's been hanging out with Alice too much. I can't handle TWO Alice's.

"Angela I got to go Alice is probably waiting" I said as a distraction, just to get away from her, I know that's mean but I just don't want to hear about Edward right now.

"Well okay, tell her I said hi and thanks for picking up my purse" she said waving "Bye" I said and walked out of the bathroom, towards Alice who was talking to some security guard.

"He has blonde hair and the other has bronze, I told you their names, so when they come, tell Edward to give you the hundred bucks, he will give it, I told him to" The security guard nodded and then Alice ran over to me.

"Come on Bella, we need to go to the one shop, you promised I could go to" I sighed "Okay, and why are we leaving our stuff there?" I asked, Alice grinned "I told that man to look after it for half an hour till Jazz and Edward come, then he'll get a hundred bucks" people will do anything for money these days, I shook my head "Oh Alice...what shop are we going to?" I questioned

"Haircuts...remember Emmett said he wanted a haircut so I'm just going to get some equipment" I thought Emmett was kidding? I grinned "Equipment?" Alice shook her head.

"Yes, scissors and that spray, I want to do it professionally" Alice, the queen of fashion.

We arrived to haircuts and Alice got everything she needed, "Bella, this is my favourite shop because not only do they cut your hair, they give you the shampoo's and scissors and all that as well" She said grinning "Okay..." we spent half an hour in there and then we went back to the food court, Jasper and Edward were there laughing, Great now's the time, if I could just get him alone that would be great.

"Hey Jasper, Edward" I greeted "Hey Bella, Alice!" Jasper shouted and ran up to her, okay...I don't need to see them do what they do, I went to sit next to Edward

"Hi Bella, I can't believe Alice managed to drag you of campus at six am" I grinned "Well yeah she did manage by pouring cold water over my face, did you hear what she did to Rosalie?" I asked Edward chuckled.

"Oh that was funny, we heard her scream from our dorm, and then she came to our dorm and told Emmett, who said he was going to get back at her, but I don't think he will, since he told us he had nightmares of Alice" I laughed at that one but then realised what I wanted to talk about.

"Listen Edward, I have something to say" Edward looked at me then at the shopping bags "Sure I'll help carry the bags" I looked at the bags, "No that's not what I had to say" He looked puzzled "Okay then, oh I almost forgot, Alice said you were in love with someone and I know I have no right to interfere in your love life but we've known each other for years, so I think its legal for you to tell me" I am going to tell you, if you could keep you cute innocent mouth shut for 2 minutes. That'd be great.

"Edward that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I looked at Edward then around us, the mall, this isn't the perfect setting but I don't care, Alice would probably kill me saying I didn't tell her and it wasn't the perfect setting blah blah blah.

In the end i decided against confessing, a)he made me nervous staring at me with pleading eyes and 2) I was too of a chicken and afraid, not afraid of telling him I love him but losing him, I don't want to lose a really really good friend.

"I I don't think he feels the same way and I really need to know if he does because it's driving me insane" Edward stared into my eyes, as always I get lost in them, we stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well I think you should tell him soon and you have to tell me who this guy is! Just so you know I can tell you if he's good for you" hmm was it just me or was Edward being a little over protective.

"Well the truth is Edward I love y-"

"Hey there!" Nooo I was just about to confess, why did she have to ruin it!

"Hey Robin, where did you come from?" Edward asked turning his gaze away from me, Robin sent me a glare.

"Well I was just, you know shopping and then I saw you guys talking and thought I would just pop in and say hi" She said now glaring at me.

"Well hi," Edward said flashing a smile; I paused for a moment "Well bye" I said and walked away to Alice who was talking to Jasper.

"When it comes to shopping I love you more than her Jazz! ... Bella Hi we weren't talking about you... where did Edward go?" Alice said, I pursed my lips

"The dogs here" I said bitterly, Jasper's mouth formed an 'o' and Alice looked disappointed.

"Okay, come on let's get him out of here" Alice marched right down to Edward and Robin, and bumped Robin and stood in her place

"Come on Edward we have to go now...you did bring the car right?" Edward nodded "Well then what are you waiting for, pick up Bella's bags and let's go!" She said my name a little louder looking at Robin from the corner of her eye,

"Well okay by Robin see ya later" He said, Alice shook her head and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him to our bags.

Edward picked them up and start walking down the mall, Alice was in a bad mood.

"Bella, that's not fair, I only got six hours of shopping done" she moaned. "No you got six and a half" Alice still looked upset.

"So...Bella you never did tell me, who is it?" Edward inquired. What do I say? "Erm, A really close friend," I said looking directly at him, hoping he'd get it.

"Name?" he asked. Edward Cullen. "I don't really want to say" I said looking down. "Why? You embarrassed or something?" No I wasn't and I would say it.

"No, it's just, I'm scared that if I tell him, he might not feel the same way and it'll ruin our friendship" that was one thing I was scared of. Edward looked like he was in deep thought of something.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned, "huh nothing...these bags are heavy" that was a surprise, why did he want to change the subject?

"Yeah Alice got a lot of stuff" Edward looked disgusted "Alice is really crazy, girls and shopping..." he wondered of.

-

-

We got back to the dorms; luckily Rosalie wasn't there, so she couldn't kill Alice yet. Edward immediately dropped the bags, and Jasper went to go and get the rest.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Edward asked. "Hmmm...I'm going to go to sleep, Alice woke me up at five today!" Alice grinned

"Bella, there was a sale, if we got there a minute later all the clothes would have been gone" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice there was no one there for another hour!" I exclaimed. "any way's I'm going to sleep, I'm so sleepy" I said yawning.

"Okay Bella see ya later, call me when you wake up" He said then left, sure Edward I will definitely call you, we haven't done anything together for ages!

"Okay Bella I'll try not to disturb you, man I have got to get all this packed away" Alice looked at all the bags. I took a shower then went to sleep for the next couple of hours.

3 hours later

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH Get away from me!" Alice's scream woke me up. I sat upright in my bed rubbing my forehead, what a peaceful sleep, But I'm still tired "What happened?"

Alice ran into the bathroom and shut the door and I heard it lock no more than a second later Rosalie was now pounding her fist on the door "Open up Alice!"

Rosalie looked at me, her face looked murderous. "Had a nice sleep Bella?" she asked, "Yeah I did, Rose you are so lucky you got to miss shopping" Rosalie laughed. "Yeah not really, that FREAK in the BATHROOM is going to pay, wait I got an idea" She walked up to the front door and closed it, then walked to the side of the bathroom door, Alice peeked her head through.

"Is she gone?" she said looking around. She then sighed and stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind her, she began walking towards me when Rosalie shouted, Alice jumped and turned around and screamed then ran for the door "Go back to sleep Bella" she said running.

"I don't think she will be once I'm done with her" Rosalie said running after her. I laughed out loud at how childish they were being, I drifted back to sleep.

7:00

I woke up but I couldn't open my eyes, I felt self conscience for some reason, I finally opened my eyes to a goofy grinning Emmet, he was right in my face, I screamed. "Emmett how long have you been there?" Emmett chuckled. "For about half an hour, did I wake you?" I looked around the room, it was just me and him "Urmm no" Emmet looked disappointed. "Oh well your awake now, I was trying to wake you up by staring at you" okay that's very weird.

"Well I'm awake now, where's Alice?" I asked, Emmett grinned. "Alice is in the nurse's room" I looked at him in shock

"What! Is she okay, I have to go" I said getting out of my bed but Emmett just pushed me back down. "Chillax Jasper's there and she only hurt her head, nothing serious" I realised as to why she might have gotten hurt. "It was Rosalie, stupid fights" I said, Emmett shook his head "Yeah Rose is starting to feel guilty, but now she's scared as to what Alice is going to do to her." I laughed at that.

"Okay, so why are you here?" I asked, Emmett grinned. "okay well Rose went to her Dad's house, he lives close i didn't go because I'm too scared to meet her dad, and I already asked the others and they all said yes but you know for the Christmas holidays I'm not going to join you guys, well me and Rose cause we just started dating and I want to introduce her to my mom and dad and she wants me to come to her house" I grinned.

"Okay Emmett, you have my permission" Emmett grinned "great!" I laughed at how weird he was "Oh Alice said she was going to give me a haircut oooh I can't wait!" he jumped up and down like a little boy.

I heard the lock turn and then the door opened to reveal Alice holding an ice pack to her forehead, followed by Jasper and Edward who all smiled when they saw me. "You're awake!" Edward shouted in excitement. "Yeah just now, hey Alice you okay?" I questioned, Alice chucked her ice pack on her bed and walked to me "better than ever, where's that chicken?" she asked Emmett.

"I'll never tell you, not in a million years, not in a zillion years" Alice grinned "Oh Emmett don't you want your haircut?" she taunted, Emmett's eyes widened, "yes!" he screamed.

"Then all you have to do is tell me where she is, look at your hair, its turning into a jungle" Emmett sighed and walked in front of the mirror, he then screamed at his own reflection, he turned his head to Alice "Take it all off" he said as if he was in pain. "Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked again.

"I'll never tell you" he gulped Alice turned his head back to the mirror; Emmett looked as if he saw a ghost.

"She might be visiting her dad, they live nearby you know" he said, Alice sighed then clapped her hands.

"Okay Emmett ready for your haircut?" I laughed at how eager Emmett was. "But first you have to say this" she took out a piece of paper from her Jeans and gave it to Emmet. "No!" Emmett said, Alice giggled "Say it!" Emmett sighed

"Oh mighty Alice, The queen of the fashion palace...Give me a haircut" we all burst out laughing because Emmett held out his hands and it was so funny the way he said it. "Yes I will!" Alice said and then she disappeared into the closet and Emmett ran to Jasper like a little baby.

"So...Bella had a nice sleep?" Edward asked turning his attention to me. I smiled "Yeah it was, what where you doing?" I questioned, probably with Robin no doubt.

"Oh you know this and that" no time to be mysterious. "And by that you mean..." I said waiting for a reply, Edward chuckled "trying to save Alice and hanging out with Jasper" oh well that was a surprise.

"Okay, then" Alice came and pushed Edward off of my bed and shoved him out of the room "Alice what are you doing?" he questioned. Aww the lost expression on his face was so cute!

"You can't sit on Bella's bed; this room is now an Alice's hairdressing room. Stay out!" she said shutting the door but Edward just opened it again. "Well how comes Jasper and Bella get to stay?" he asked still wearing the confusion in his eyes.

"Well I need Jasper and Bella's my assistant, your my brother and brothers are not allowed in here! She said shutting the door and locking it.

"Go and find something to do! Stop trying to ruin my life" Alice screamed. _Ruin my life?_ "How is Edward trying to ruin your life" I asked.

"He isn't, I just thought I'd say that" okay weird. "I'll stay right here Alice, until you open the door!" Edward shouted from the other side of the door. Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella get the chair and take it to the bathroom, I'm going to do this all professionally, Emmett go and sit on the chair and blindfold yourself I want this to be a surprise, come on people chop chop!" she said moving her hands around getting so much stuff.

I sighed and went to work.

-

Finally Emmett was done. I didn't get to see him since Alice decided to do it all in the bathroom and didn't let me come in, I decided to let Edward in but Alice hid the key, So Edward and I were talking, but it was weird talking to a door, but Edward was on the other side. Alice told me to text Edward and tell him to go and get Jacob, I don't know why?

I heard a scream, then the door opened and Alice came out, smiling. "Ladies and Gentlemen-" I interrupted "Me and Jasper" Alice looked at me "Carry on"

"I now present to you...Emmett!" She opened the door then stepped aside, Were did he go "Ermm Alice" I pointed to the bathroom. Alice looked in and then sighed.

"Emmett come on you look great," she said pulling his arm. Emmett stomped out of the bathroom. I couldn't help laughing, Jasper was doing the same.

"Emmett, you're bald!" Jasper shouted, Alice grinned, "He did say, quote" she put her hands in the air, "'take it all of' and so I did" Jasper chuckled while I start laughing when Emmett tried to hide himself. We heard a knock. "Great, time for my next appointment. Bella go and answer the door and blindfold Jacob"

Jacobs here? "But I like his hair" I whined Alice looked at me disgusted "how can you like his hair? Tell him to tie it in a pony tail it'll only take a second" ugh Alice.

Alice gave me the key and I opened the door to Edward and Jacob, "Hey guys, Edward come in Jacob can you tie your hair with this?" I held out the pink hair band.

"What. Why? Pink isn't my colour" Boys...

"Just put it on please...I'm fed up with Alice" he took the hair band and tied his hair, and then I blind folded him

"Why are you blind folding me?" I sighed "Alice's orders" I heard him sigh, I guided him in. Alice made him sit down on a chair in the bathroom and leaned him back against the sink and she than blasted some beat music on and start pulling Jacobs hair. "OUCH ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alice whispered to me "so he can't hear the snip and he doesn't feel anything...ERMM WHAT CAN'T HEAR YOU..." she said and the she cut his ponytail of, I covered my mouth in shock, she then cut off almost all of his hair, She then applied some dark brown hair dye to his hair, And she was done, she switched of the music and made Jacob stand up in front of the mirror.

"Sorry Jacob, I didn't like your old look, it was hideous, I cut off all of your hair and changed the colour" Alice said quietly "WHAT!" Jacob screamed and ripped of his blindfold of, he then looked at himself in shock. He stood there for a while. Still as a stone

"Well..." Alice said, Jacob closed his eyes, than opened them again. "You are a nightmare, Alice" Jacob said, looking away from the mirror as though he couldn't bear to look at his reflection which I suspected was the case.

"But do you like it?" Alice asked hopefully. "Well, I won't be able to look in the mirror for days, that's for sure, but I suppose there is nothing I can do about it now" Jacob sighed and then he ran his hand through his newly short hair as he added "I suppose I might get used to it but for now..." Jacob sighed as again as he threw one anguished look at the mirror before shuddering. "Stop being such a drama queen, I mean king...It's good, you're acting as though I bruised your face" Alice snapped.

"I suppose ill have to like it now" Jacob grabbed the hat Emmett was wearing and put it over his now gorgeous looking hair, then he stormed out of the room slamming the door on his way.

"He took that...well" Edward said after bursting into laughter, I joined him "poor Jake, I liked his hair before" Edward clicked his fingers as if he just realised something "It's Jacob in it? I knew it!" no, not in a million years! "ewww no Edward, he's just a friend!" I said slapping him on his arm.

"Edward Bella doesn't like Jake, she like's someone else and he's on the basketball team" She said looking at me mouthing 'you're welcome'. "Okay okay, I was only joking anyway, fine then don't tell me who this person is! I will figure it out somehow!" Oh Edward that person is YOU! But since that dogs all over you, you're too blind to notice.

"Any way's, the holidays, I'm so excited to go back home, why did we even come here in the first place?" I said thinking, why did we come here How did we end up in this gorgeous boarding school?, Edward and Alice looked as if I was crazy "Bella you're the one who begged your dad to let you come here and Edward and I can't leave you alone and I certainly can't leave Jasper alone so we all ended up coming here" Oh yeah that's why. "Sorry again guys" Alice looked at me then grinned. "Yeah I remember you said, It's Evergreen academy the school's motto is 'anything can happen' oh Edward I have to go!" Edward said imitating me, I punched his shoulder. "And then 4 years later, here we are" He said laughing, I punched his shoulder again.

"I love it here though, parties, ice cream, shopping whenever I want!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice you get to do that at home" Alice shook her head.

"New friends, we wouldn't have met Rosalie and Emmett if we didn't come here, plus I like it here there's just one thing that's ruining it all" She looked at me. Hmmmm let me guess Robin! Duhh who else

"Who" Edward asked. Alice shook her head "the learning" she said quickly, but I knew she meant Robin. "Oh yeah me too"

-

-

The rest of the day went peacefully, we went to 'The white house' for dinner and no, not the white house where the president Obama lives, a restaurant, a fancy restaurant outside campus, after that I felt wide awake since my nap in the middle of the day so now I'm reading Wuthering heights again!

Rosalie crept into the room. "It's okay she's sleeping" I whispered, "Not anymore!" Alice screamed jumping out of bed, Rosalie screamed and ran out chased by Alice, "That's enough guys, stop it!" I yelled. I shook my head and carried on reading.

Alice and Rosalie still haven't returned from their attempts of killing each other. As I waited for them to return, well at least one of them to return alive, I somehow ended up drifting off to sleep with Wuthering heights on my chest as I dreamt of Alice and Rosalie running around trying to kill each other as the characters from Wuthering heights chased after them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!  
Review please and i just wanted to say...**

**Happy Birthday Dory/Patrick!!! well your b-days tomorrow (so is mine!!!)**

**anyways something else... if you enjoy this story then you should read the one my friend Mariya *cough Dory *cough **

**It's called For your sake...Edward goes to jail! oh nooo lets here the summary:**

**Bella is in love with Edward who doesn't notice. How can he when he has to deal with his violent father? But then Edward lands in jail, can bella stay by his side or will things change between them forever?**

**her account name is DESTINED-to-be-a-WRITER, better then it sounds, which is extremely good!!  
Just thought i should tell you guys...her story is better then mine..**

**BUT!! before you do please review..lol**


	11. Mr Popular

**I'd like to thank DESTINED-to-be-a-WRITER for helping me with this chapter!**

**Sorry for the long chapter!!!**

**i dont why my chapter's are really long, i hope you like it!  
and im sorry my story's going a bit too slow well its going to get better!  
i dont own anything, just the plot!  
Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mr. Popular

The last five minutes of the last lesson of the last day of school before we break up for the holidays, things didn't go according to the way I planned today, Rosalie and Alice decided to stop killing each other, they didn't turn up in our dorm room in the morning, I was starting to get worried but when I got to class, I saw that they were talking like they were the best of friends, and then when Alice said "It was just one small incy wincy fight" incy wincy fight? Yeah right, they were practically attempting to murder each other.

I had to sit with Jasper, since Alice wanted to sit next to Rosalie, I wonder what happened? Any ways Edward was sitting next to Emmett, who was annoying Edward, I laughed out loud at Emmett when he was trying to get Edward to look into his nose.

I over-heard Alice talking to Rosalie "...Yeah I can drag Bella shopping with us..." oh no she doesn't.

"So...Alice is thinking of taking you shopping with her, Good luck with that" Jasper seemed to have over heard the conversation as well.

"No way am I going shopping with her, Jasper you have to help me, think of a plan to distract Alice so she doesn't take me shopping with her" Jasper chuckled.

"No way, Bella you know Alice..." Jasper turned his head and looked at Alice talking to Rose. I slapped his arm. He turned around.

"Hey..." He said rubbing his arm with his hand. "Listen, please just once, just this once will you go shopping with her I promise I'll pay you back please" I was begging. Jasper just grinned at my expression. "Not in a million years" Jaspers grin got bigger, I'm guessing it's because of the expression on my face which was horrified.

"She's your girlfriend" I said pleading. "She's your best friend" I rolled my eyes, Jasper looked down at his work, tapping his pencil, he then started writing something down.

An idea just hit me, I grinned "if you don't save me then I'll tell Alice about the time you asked that girl out hmm... what was her name…Maria?" Jasper's pencil made a 'snap' sound, he looked up shocked and alarmed..

"It was a dare!" He exclaimed. Right, he expects me to believe it was a dare.

"That's Emmett's excuse line, besides I decided to keep it a secret because I didn't want Alice to get hurt, now if you don't think of a way to save me from Alice, your going to get a slap across your face" I said proudly. Jasper looked speechless but then he grinned.

The bell rang, it's officially Christmas break! I quickly dashed out of the classroom trying to avoid Alice.

"Trying to blackmail are we? Well fine if you tell her that, I'll tell Edward you're sooo madly in love with him" Jasper said over dramatically waving his hands around. I quickly turned around fearing for my friendship with Edward

"You wouldn't" Jasper grinned and turned around just as Alice and Rosalie came out of the classroom. Alice came bouncing towards us.

"Hey Bella, I've already packed so I was thinking maybe we could go on a last shopping trip today" I looked at her then I looked at Jasper for help but he just secretly grinned at me.

"Well…?" I thought of a plan. I looked at Jasper who was grinning like an idiot.

"Well actually Jasper said he wanted to go shopping" I looked at Jasper, who's idiotic grin had disappeared, he looked at me shocked and terrified,

*Well bye" I quickly said before Alice could say anything else, I waved goodbye and ran in the opposite direction over hearing what Alice said...

"Oh well, Jazz I haven't been shopping with you in ages, It'll be lots of fun!" I turned my head around to face them while I was running and looked at Jasper, as soon as Alice turned to talk to Rose, Jasper looked at me "You owe me" he mouthed, I grinned and turned my head, I bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. Great.

"Hey watch were your go-Oh Bella it's you" Edward pulled out his hand, I took it and he helped me up "Sorry, I was trying to escape Alice, She wanted to take me on a last trip to the mall before we go back to forks" Edward grinned "Oh well, that's an acceptable reason, so your free today?" He questioned "Yeah that is after I pack" Edward chuckled for some unknown reason. It feels like ages since Edward and I did something alone, well that's because Mr. Popular has a busy schedule, I wonder if he wants to do something today.

"Hey Edward I was wondering if you wanted to do something today that is after I finish packing" Hopefully he was free; He's busy almost every night. Edward grinned.

"Sure, It feels like ages since I've spent some real alone time with you" I never thought he'd say yes. Edward smiled my favourite smile: I haven't seen it in a while since he's been hanging out with Robin. Speaking of Robin here she comes.

"Hi Edward!" she said in her most flirtiest voice, she looked at me and her smile faded "Bella" I smiled at her, I think I know why she's here and what she wants she won't get tonight. I couldn't help grinning like an idiot. "So Edward I was thinking, since it's the last day, maybe we can go and watch a movie or something" She said twisting her hair. Edward gave her a smile.

"Sorry, Robin I already agreed to spend the night with Bella" Edward told Robin apologetically. The look on Robin's face when he said that was priceless! She looked like someone had just poured vomit all over her hair. I couldn't help but feel smug and I grinned hugely at Robin, you know, one of those "haha, I beat you good" looks and she narrowed her eyes at me.

Just then Edward's phone rang and he smiled at the both of us before excusing himself to answer the call. Robin was too busy sending me death glares to smile sweetly back at him like she usually does. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Robin took one step closer to me and hissed menacingly "you are so going to pay for that just watch what happens,"

I was still feeling too smug and pleased with myself to feel intimidated by her so I just smiled innocently as I replied,

"Really because unfortunately I don't have any money to pay with" She just narrowed her eyes further so that now her eyes resembles slits,

"Don't get too cocky Bella, I just have one thing to say, enjoy this Christmas break as much as you can because when you get back your life is going to be a total he-"

but before she could say anything else Edward turned up at my side Robin looked at him and smiled, she turned to me and her smile faded, I smiled sweetly at her as I said "okay, bye Robin" and she just about looked like she was two seconds away from murdering me as she walked away. I smiled to myself, pleased that for once I had had the last word as far as Robin was concerned.

We started walking down the corridor, since Edward wanted to walk me back to my dorm "I can't wait to get back home, Esme just called, I would have let you speak to her but she said she was in a hurry and I saw that you and Robin were attempting to talk to each other...that's a start" Edward knew I didn't like Robin, but he was trying to get us to talk to each other.

"I miss my piano" Edward said shortly after a moment of silence, half smiling. I laughed "Edward you play piano here in music don't you?" Edward looked sad "I know but I don't like them, you have to use headphones and there electric keyboards, I like my piano" Edward said still with a straight face, looks like he's serious. "Aww don't worry Edward when you get home you can play the piano all day" Edward looked at me and then smiled.

"Alice said she's sick of me playing the piano" I laughed "Why" Edward looked disappointed "She said I suck at playing the piano" I came to a halt.

"What! Edward you do not suck at playing the piano. How can you even think that? You're like one of the greatest piano players in the history of piano players" Edward grinned "Piano players? So that means I'm not the best?" He questioned grinning.

"No…I mean yes! But there are a few other piano players that are really good...no by that I mean, you are good! But you're not famous which you definitely should be" I stopped talking realizing I'm making a total fool out of myself "Relax Bella I was only joking" He said chuckling.

"Oh okay then stupid me" I looked straight into his eyes, his perfect shaded beautiful green eyes, Edward looked away chuckling and his gaze was on something else down the hallway.

Just then the Geek club decided it was time to run down the hallway with their 'fancy' TV carts and wires sticking out at the bottom, they were moving so fast and out of control, I then realised that if I didn't move out of the way I would get hit by one of the carts. Stupid geeks and there stupid AV club. There were about five of them with carts running down the hallway, Edward quickly grabbed my arm and pulled us to the side of the hallway to let the geeks past.

The AV club rushed past us, Edward didn't let go of me the whole time and I was leaning against him, I sniffed his shirt realizing this might be the only time I'd be able to do that, It smelled like him, his amazing scent, if only they made it into a perfume… okay I've officially gone crazy.

Once the last one turned out of the corridor Edward slowly released me. What! No! Geek club come back!

"Those nerds need to watch where they're going someone could get hurt" He said running his hand through his hair and looking directly at me. I stepped back "Hey I can take care of myself you know" I said defending myself, Edward just laughed. "Then why were you just standing there like a melon?" Edward said grinning; I punched his shoulder playfully,

I heard noises from down the corridor near the toilets "Next time I'm hungry you best have some decent food"

I knew that voice from anywhere Luke, the bully of our school, he basically is a giant and really dangerous, I heard he smokes on campus, he's not allowed to be smoking on campus! He also sort of has a crush on me. "I'm sorry" The little boy said in a high pitched voice.

"That's not a good enough excuse"Luke said in his deep scary voice. "Could somebody call the police?" The boy cried for help, Edward heard the little boy and muttered "Luke..." under his breath, Edward groaned and walked up the hallway. We saw Luke holding a fourth grader up by the collar of his shirt so that the boy's feet weren't anywhere near the ground.

"Leave him alone Luke" Edward said in his most disgusted irritated voice. Luke looked at us and dropped the little boy, who immediately picked up his books and ran away, Luke smirked "I dropped him Cullen, what are you going to do now?" Luke said walking towards us; he was a bit taller than Edward. He looked at me and smirked, then back at Edward.

"Are you really going to spend all your life torturing little kids, what will your mother say?" Edward asked Luke, Luke scoffed and stepped closer to Edward "You better watch your mouth Cullen" He screamed and pushed Edward. I quickly ran to Edwards side "Please don't start a fight" I pleaded; Edward looked at Luke who was now laughing.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not, he's not worth it anyway" Edward said and turned around putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Why cause you're afraid you're going to lose and humiliate yourself in front of everyone, you know Cullen I always knew you were a chicken" Luke taunted, I felt Edward stiffen and saw his fist clench tightly, he closed his eyes and turned around. "Luke I suggest that you should keep your mouth shut otherwise you're going to regret whatever your about to say" Luke was now laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to be the one to regret anything? Yeah right Cullen, you little coward, you _know_ I can knock you out any day" Edwards fist tightened, "You really shouldn't have said that" Edward said calmly, I saw that there was now a circle of students around us.

"Why does little Eddie wanna have a little fight now? well bring it, Bella honey do a little favour for me and call the ambulance, for Edward that is," Luke said winking at me, I looked at Edward who had his beautiful eyes shut and he still looked like an angel even whilst he was angry.

"Edward please, you said you wouldn't" Edward's eyes flew open, he looked at me "Bella he's not as strong as he looks" I saw Luke high fiving his friends, He did look quite strong, he was tall and his muscles were so big.

"Why do you even want to fight him?" I inquired; Edward normally doesn't behave like this.

"Bella, I don't like the way he looks at you and he called me _Eddie_" Edward cringed at the name "and I don't like it when he picks on the younger ones, he's always challenging Jasper to challenges on the team and pulling pranks on Emmett he makes me so" Edward clenched both his fist tightly.

Edward wasn't going to let this go, so I decided to take Luke's advice and call the ambulance I dialled 911 and was about to press the call button but I saw that Edward walk behind Luke who turned around and Edward punched Luke on his face so fast, if you blinked you'd miss it, Luke was now on the floor and Edward started to walk back to me grinning like anything.

I looked at him in shock, I looked at Luke whose nose was now bleeding and then I looked at my phone which I quickly switched off and put in my pocket, Edward chuckled "Bella Bella Bella don't you know me at all?" I grinned

"Edward you could have got hurt" Edward looked annoyed "But I didn't" I was about to speak when Edward cut me off "And I'll promise to never get into a fight again, stop acting like my mom" I grinned and punched his arm, he put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk back to my dorm.

Edward said he'll be back later and left, I decided to pack my clothes. Once I was done, I lay on my bed, then realised that Edward would be coming soon, I wonder where Rosalie had gone off to, I decided to give her a call, I switched my phone on and called Rosalie on her cell, she picked up on the second ring.

BELLA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SWITCH OFF YOUR PHONE? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE LAST HOUR AND A HALF" Rosalie screamed into the phone

"Sorry Rosalie, I was busy" remembering the fight.

"Busy as in...Are you with Edward?" Rosalie questioned.  
"I was, he got into a fight with Luke, I was packi-"  
"WHAT, EDWARD GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH LUKE!!" Rosalie screamed, I heard someone gasp and then the phone being passed to someone else  
"Bella he got into a fight!" Alice. So Rose went shopping as well?  
"Yeah kind of..." I went on telling them the about the AV club and then the whole encounter with Luke.  
"Seriously! No way! So now you guys are going on your first date! awww Bella I'm coming right now to get you dressed!" Alice screamed.

"Alice it's not a date and Edward's coming over any second now so I'm just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt okay!" I said to Alice calmly.  
"But Bella please I'll only be five minutes, you can't wear jeans on a date!"

"It's not a date!" I yelled into the phone and switched it off.

It was dark for California, like really dark, I got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top, I decided no makeup just a little bit of eyeliner and I left my hair out.

I heard the door open and Edward strolled in wearing a grey jumper and blue jeans, he sat on one of the chairs "So what do you want to do"

"erm...I don't know, I never really planned this far as I only thought of getting you to say yes" I said actually proud of myself of getting Edward to myself, wait a minute did I just say that out loud? Edward laughed.

"Wow I'm that popular am I?" I grinned, "yeah, Mr. popular, it's hard to find a night where your not busy." Edward Laughed even louder, I loved his laugh, if only I can record it and listen to it every day, wait what the hell am I thinking? I know I love Edward but what kind of stupid idea's am I coming up with?

"Well, seeing as I made space for you in my busy schedule, let's hope that we can make this night worth it" Edward said laughing, I got up and went to select a movie to watch, Edward stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"You expect me to be impressed by a mere dvd when everyone else on my schedule wants me to watch a dvd with them?" Edward said laughing in between.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" I asked, Edward grinned.

"Let's go for a walk outside so that I can get re-acquainted with my best friend" sounds good "Okay" I quickly got my room keys and then headed out.

"Oh my god!" I said as soon as the elevator doors opened, the lounge was full of students, I didn't realise there was a party here, everyone were dancing, wearing Christmas hats, it was over crowded.

Edward and I made it to the toilets "Sorry Edward I'll only take a minute" Edward laughed "That's okay go ahead" I smiled and went into the bathroom.

Once I came back out, I couldn't see Edward anywhere, the place was too crowded, I looked around but I could only see people dancing like maniacs. I saw someone trying to walk towards me. It was Edward; he was stuck in the crowd. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out and I succeeded! I can't believe it! I didn't trip once!

But then just my luck I didn't realise I was standing right outside the bathroom and the door hit me which made me lose my balance, I grabbed the first thing I could reach which was Edward, who lost his balance and fell on top of me.

I laughed out loud and so did Edward, I was laughing because I was so happy I didn't fall once when saving Edward and then BAM! I fell, Edward was probably laughing at that as well,

Our laughter seemed to die down and now we were just staring into each other's eyes.

"Erm...Edward your kind of on top of me" I said after thinking about our awkward positions.

"Well whose fault is that?" He questioned grinning. "Erm...the bathroom door?" Edward laughed out loud.

No, the door is the reason you fell, but you're the one who grabbed me and pulled me onto the floor along with you" I smiled apologetically "Sorry" Edward chuckled and got up.

"It's okay I know you can't control your clumsiness" he said helping me up "Hey I can control it, sometimes it just happens" Edward chuckled.

Luckily we made our way out of the dorms and we started walking around campus, there were lamps on and decorations and sparkling yellow lights all around campus it all looked beautiful and we were not the only ones walking around, there were so many other couples walking around, I looked up at the sky, a full moon but there were clouds around.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" I said, Edward chuckled "yeah it is..." We walked around campus talking and laughing, until we approached the football field.

"Oh. My. God" Edward and I said at the same time. The football field was covered in decorations, there were yellow sparkling lights all around the field, there were couple's dancing, there was buffet, a DJ stand, it all looked so...beautiful, We walked down the field, everyone was there, Angela and Ben, Jacob which by the way looked fantastic! Almost everyone from our year was there, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett weren't here they were still probably shopping.

"So can I have this dance?" Edward asked extending his hand, "Your serious?" Edward grinned and took my hand "Why not?"

It was a slow dance; I stepped on his feet about fifteen times "Sorry" Edward chuckled, "I have to teach you how to dance someday..." He wondered of in his thoughts, I looked over his shoulder, Jacob was waving at me, I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"I'll be right back Edward I'm just going to say bye to Jacob" I said letting go of his hand, Edward grabbed it again "I'm coming as well, I want to say bye to him"

I nodded and we both walked to Jacob. "Wow Jake you look amazing" Edward grinned "Bella, Edward I just wanted to say bye before I go, I'm not coming back for the next three months." What?

"Why?" Jacob looked away then back to us "Well... My dad's not well, so I'm going to take care of him, My aunt called and said he had to go to the hospital it sounded pretty serious" Edwards smile faded. "Oh, well I hope he gets better, good luck" Edward shook Jacobs hand and did that weird shoulder thing that guys do "And another reason is because of the hair" He said grinning at me "Tell Alice I'm planning revenge" He said still grinning.

"Well I hope your dad gets better" I gave him a hug and he waved goodbye and left.

"Poor Jake" I said "Yeah it must be hard for him, shall we go, I don't want you attempting to step on my foot again" I grinned and nodded.

We decided to just walk around, "So Bella, for new years are we going to have that street party?" Edward asked "Well duhh we have it every year don't we?" Edward chuckled. Edward and I live on the same road, neighbours from across the road and every year we have a street party when it's New Years Eve. It's quite fun since Carlisle, Edwards dad always does a barbecue, there's music and dancing and Alice is always decorating. This year is going to be really fun since Rosalie said she could come down for new years, the bad thing is that Emmett said he wouldn't be able to come, it would have been so much more fun!

"So Bella, what do you want for Christmas?" Edward asked "erm... I told you Edward I don't really want anything, only to be around those who I love...what do you want?" I asked, Edward shook his head and grinned "Same as you, be around those who I love" What!

"No Edward I have to get you something!" Edward chuckled. "Bella you might not be able to give me anything, remember we agreed to that secret Santa thing Alice has been going on about" Oh Alice why, why are you so crazy for?

"I don't care I'm still getting you something" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile "Well then I'm getting you something as well I don't care but I am!" We both laughed out loud at our stubbornness. Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the... how comes the lights went out...Edward I can't see anything where are you?" I walked in the direction Edward was, holding my hands out, he wasn't there.

"I swear Edward if this is some game of yours I swear I am going to kill you!" I jumped when I felt a someone grab my hand, I yanked it away "Get away from me who ever you are" I tried to run but it was my luck again to slip on something on the floor making me fall backwards in the strangers arms who wouldn't let me go, I screamed.

"Bella it's just me" Edward said laughing, "oh, well then don't scare me like that again! Why is it so dark anyway, is there a power cut?" I questioned, I was still in Edward's arms,

"I don't know, but if lights going out means I get to hold a pretty girl in my arms, then it can be dark all the time" Edward replied whispering in my ear, not sounding in the slightest bit like he was joking. I blushed; glad that he couldn't see in the dark.

**Edwards POV**

Bella felt small and fragile in my arms. She also felt warm and soft and I never wanted to let go. I was glad that the lights had gone out for whatever reason because if they were still on, Bella would've never ended up in my arms like this. So far, this was turning out to be one of the best days of my life. But these days are just never the same, if only she returned the feeling but that is never going to happen Bella only considers me as a friend so I should just move on right? Meet new people.

Suddenly the lights went back on, okay that was weird I thought this was a power cut, the lights don't switch of for five minutes then come back on again. I looked at our positions Bella was locked in my arms.

"Erm...Edward you can let go now" Oh right, But I don't want to. I want you in my arms forever and ever.

_'Edward can you please stop it she doesn't want you, remember she likes someone else, maybe you should move on as well, Stop chasing after Bella, You don't even make a move! Do something with your life, anything' _I released Bella but remained holding her hand.

"That was weird, I thought this was a power cut" Bella said looking around. "That was weird" I suddenly felt something move behind me, I immediately turned around,

There was nothing there, I turned back to Bella who looked puzzled, I heard another noise, I turned around again, nothing, just the bush on the side was moving, I looked at Bella, and then pointed to the moving bush, she covered her mouth with her free hand to stop from laughing. I walked towards the bush that stopped moving not letting go of Bella's hand and gripping it more firmly, I was about to look behind the bush, when Bella screamed,

"What? What happened" Bella was wiping her forehead "Something slimy just hit me!" I looked at her forehead "What?" She looked at me puzzled "I said something slimy just hit me on my head" I heard rustling from behind I turned around, the bush was gone. Okay that was weird, a big bush can't just run of, unless someone was hiding in it, I looked on the floor where the bush was and saw a half eaten apple rolling on the floor.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett give me the binoculars!" I know its mean spying on Bella and Edward but we were all so excited, finally after so many years there on their first date,

"Emmet!" I shouted but keeping my voice low, I grabbed the binoculars and watched them walking.

"Hey guys, this is getting boring, let's switch to plan B" I said talking in Emmett's walkie talkie. He bought a whole box of spying equipment.

"Okay commencing plan B in three...two...one" Jasper said through the talkie, the lights went off, great; everything is going according to plan. "Okay we've set it for five minutes, then the lights should go back on, where coming to the hill, I repeat were coming to the hill." Jasper said quite fast I could hear them running, "Hey Emmett how do you turn on the night vision?" Emmett came near me and took the binoculars, he then handed them back to me, I heard a 'crunch' noise, "Emmett keep it down"

"Sorry" Emmett said with his mouthful, I looked into the binoculars everything was green, Emmett was eating an apple, I then focused on Edward and Bella,

Bella was looking around and Edward was right behind her. "I swear Edward if this is some kind of joke I swear I am going to kill you"

The binoculars were snatched from my hands. "Sorry Rose, I have to see this" Alice said in a hurry.

"Where are the other binoculars?" I looked around, "No way!" Alice said getting excited.

"What" I want to know "where's the other binoculars?" I looked around "ouch Rose that's me, Jasper" oops

"Oh sorry Jazz, Em where are you, honey do you have the other pair of binoculars?" I asked looking around. I found the torch and switched it on "Oi! Rose turn it off" Jasper said worriedly.

"I just need to find the other binoculars" I shone the torch around the hill making sure it was shining nowhere near Edward and Bella; I shone it on Emmett's face.

"Eww Emmett" Emmett was holding the Binoculars to his eyes with one hand and eating an apple with the other grinning like an idiot, sometimes, just sometimes I wonder why I love Emmett so much."No way! He just said something in her ear!" aahh stop making me eager!

"Emmett darling give me the binoculars please" I said in my most pleading voice.

"No!" Emmett said like a baby, I took hold of the Binoculars

"Emmett please" I pulled the binoculars, Emmett pulled them back.

"Please Emmett" we were now fighting over the Binoculars.  
"Rosy please I want to see" he said pulling it back.  
"Emmett please" I said snatching it back.

"Rosy"

"Emmie"  
"stop acting like idiots" I turned to look back at Jasper, I chucked the torch at his head  
"Oooh Bella's in Edwards arms" Alice said giggling.  
"Emmett"  
"Rosy!"  
"Emmett please!!" I said and succeeded to snatch the binoculars from his hand, Just then two things happened.  
1) The lights came on and 2) Emmett lost his balance and was rolling down the hill.

"oops sorry Emmett" I spoke into the walkie talkie he had, Emmett didn't know what to do so he jumped into a bush. Edward turned around.

"Emmett get out of there, they might spot you!" Alice said through her talkie.

"Right on it" Emmett replied and then the bush started to move. Uh oh Edward turned around and saw the bush moving he turned back to Bella and pointed at the bush.

"We need a distraction...Emmett stop moving they can see you" I said through the talkie.  
I heard the talkie buzz "Guys my apple is there somewhere, make sure you keep it safe I want the rest" I shook my head "We don't care about your stupid apple"  
Edward was coming closer to Emmett.

"Jasper we need a distraction if Emmett gets caught then were going to be in big trouble" Alice was talking really fast, "okay think jasper think" he was saying to himself, I then thought of an idea, I put on a pair of gloves from Emmett's spy equipment box and picked up his apple, I spitted on it.

"Ewww Rose what are you doing?" I got my water bottle and put some green goo on it and then a splash of water on the apple. "A distraction...Jasper put some gloves on and chuck this at Bella"

"Ewww no you do it!" I looked at Emmett and then at Edward "Okay here goes nothing" I chucked the apple sideways up into the air it kept spinning until it hit Bella's head. I grinned; for once in my life I got my aim right. Edward looked at Bella when she screamed I grabbed the walkie talkie "Now Emmett go go go go goooo" I saw Emmett zoom away and I saw Edward turn around and look at the floor, I saw that he was looking at the apple.

Alice grabbed me "Come on Rose we have to get back to our dorm she'll suspect us! Come on" I looked at Edward who had his arm round Bella and they were walking away.

"Okay come on. Emmett honey come to my dorm we'll meet you there" I said into the talkie Emmett replied "ok love you, don't forget my apple" I shook my head.

Alice and Jasper ran with Emmett's equipment, we made it to our dorm building but Edward and Bella beat us to it so we had to go through the back and up the stairs as fast as we could. Alice and Jasper ran into the room shutting the door behind them. "Hey Guys let me in!" i shouted banging my hands on the door, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh Bella...Edward hi" Edward looked puzzled "What are you doing outside our dorm?" Bella asked.

"Oh well erm... I was looking for Emmett he wanted to play hide'n'seek, he wasn't in there so I thought I'd look for him out here" Edward looked confused.

"But you were just saying 'let me in'" uh oh "erm... they locked me out... NOT NICE GUYS" I shouted, the door opened to reveal Emmett.

"Emmett there you are!" I said going to hug him "What Rose I had to climb through the win-hi" Emmett said as soon as he spotted Edward and Bella.

"Through the window?" Bella asked. "Oh yeah about that... erm never mind you guys just do what you're about to do, I mean, I won't be watching so go ahead and kiss, I mean... err" Emmett you stupid fool! "Were going now buh-bye" I pushed Emmett back into the room and shut the door.

"Go ahead and kiss? Emmett what were you thinking!" Alice start laughing, then went to the peek whole and Jasper just sat there laughing his head off.  
I'm sorry Rosy it was all I could think of, what did you want me to do?" hmm "Keep your mouth shut!" Jasper was laughing frantically.

"I'm going to miss you guys" I chucked a pillow at him, "Sorry Emmett, it's just-"

"She's coming! She's coming quick everyone act natural" we all sat on the chairs silently looking at the door with big smiles on our face, Bella walked in, with a weird expression on her face "erm...Hi" I looked at Alice who looked at me, we weren't turning our heads just our eye's still smiling sweetly, after about twenty seconds of silence Emmett start laughing like a maniac. "ahahaha good one Alice" Emmett boomed "What?" Emmett continued laughing and then whispered "were keeping it real" he then continued to laugh.

"What?" Bella asked "Great our covers blown thanks Emmett" Jasper said annoyed.

"Well Bella how was your date which we know absolutely nothing about" Alice asked, Bella looked curious "It wasn't a date and it was fun" Jasper looked at Alice.

"Well we got to go now come on Emmett lets go see how Edward's doing" Jasper pulled Emmett to the door "Actually there was one thing I wanted to try" Emmett opened the window wide and stood by the door, he then ran and jumped through the window screaming, we heard a thump, we all ran to the window.

"Emmet are you okay!" I shouted worriedly, why did he jump out of the window for?

"whoa, that works professor. M was right! It does make you feel lighter" what on earth was Emmett going on about?

"Jasper man you gotta jump out of the window! It feels great!" Jasper laughed When Emmett tried to get up "No way I'm not suicidal like you, I'll be out in a minute" Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss and he left..

Alice turned to Bella "Not a date? Bella that blush in your cheeks is rising something must have happened did he kiss you...not that I would know" What! He kissed Bella!! When!  
"Erm...well, when Rosalie just left he just kissed my cheek and said goodnight" Bella said closing her eyes and looking away, her cheeks became a fiery red.

"HE KISSED YOU! OH MY GOD! That's good news!! Wow so maybe he feels the same way after all" Bella then became alarmed "No he doesn't Rose he mentioned Robin, Yes he mentioned Robin, he said that he thinks he really likes her" WHAT! "No Bella no no no noo this is bad, real bad" Alice was pacing back and forth.

"My brother is the biggest idiot in the history of idiots!" Alice screamed "I just want to go over there and punch him where it hurts!" Alice screamed. Bella made her sit down.

"You will not do anything like that! I am going to tell him I've got it all planned..." Bella told us when she was going to tell Edward she loved him.

"Great plan! Perfect moment as well" Bella grinned "I can't wait but it's the perfect moment and Robin will definitely not be there to ruin it!" Bella was happy.

"So I'm guessing your tired and you want to relax, I know I am lets go to sleep" I went to the closet, Crap Emmett's spying equipment I picked it up.

I heard Bella "Didn't you guys go shopping? What did you get?" oh crap we hardly did any shopping, we were spying "Oh we already packed them sorry Bella" I smiled at how good Alice was hiding things

I put on my pyjamas and I walked out of the closet with the Emmett's spy equipment...

I went to the side of my bed and looked out of the window Jasper was trying to get Emmett up, "What's that you got there Rose?" Crap, I turned around, Bella was staring at me, I turned around opening the window.

"Huh...what? Nothing" I chucked the box out of the window and I heard an 'Ouch' Bella went to the closet. I turned around to see Jasper on top of Emmett "Sorry!" I shouted.

"Rosalie watch what happens now...I think you broke my spi-" I shut the window not hearing the rest he was about to say, I quickly got into my bed. Alice was running around the room. She decided to calm down and go to her bed.

Bella got out of the bathroom and switched of the lights, and crawled into her bed.

Bella couldn't go to sleep she kept annoying me "Okay Bella you've told me that a thousand times, now go to sleep you have to wake up early tomorrow" I heard Bella groan and she slumped her head back onto her pillow. I smiled at her and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Review please and I'll try to update faster**


	12. The picture

**i dont own Twilight or any made up characters!**

**I am so SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!**

**it really wasnt my fault! my laptop has an unkown disorder and doesn't work so it went on a holiday!  
and i had to use the computer, which crashed and decided to go on a holiday aswell... it came back three days later, and i still couldnt write because i had exams on that week so i had to revise which was no fun at all! and im really sorry this chapter's quite short, dont worry the next ones longer, waaay longer.**

**I'm really sorry, i wont take this long to update again.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The picture**

**Bella's POV**

"…And then Professor M said that while your falling in the air, some of you weight is transferred to air, he said if you keep doing that you lose weight, jumping out of windows keep you fit" We were all listening to his explanation, once he finished we all stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Emmett you are so stupid!" I said shaking my head "Emmett, I take that class, our professor is a nut, and you're a bigger nut for believing what he said, weight transfers into air, Emmett you're so funny" Jasper said laughing in between.

"I'm really going to miss you Emmett" I said, trying to sound as if I was serious. "Aww Bella, I'm going to miss seeing you slipping on banana peels too" Emmett said laughing.

"Hey, that only happened once because _somebody_ didn't tell me there was a banana there" I glared at Jasper, "But Bella, I told you there was a banana peel, _you_ were too interested staring at that…that _guy_ you like" I looked at Jasper who was grinning, I remember, Jasper and I were walking to Alice's class, when I saw Edward looking as hot as ever, I just couldn't get my eyes of him and then the next thing I know I was on the floor. That was embarrassing.

"Okay guys time to go" Alice said approaching us, Edward following behind her. Rosalie ran and gave Alice a hug, Emmett ran to me and squeezed me in his arms. "Emmett …cant …breath" Emmett let go.

"Sorry Bella I'm going to miss you, you're my S.F.F.L" I frowned "S.F.F.L?" Emmett smacked his head. "Sister Friend for Life duhh and you call me dum… Jasper!" Emmett yelled and ran over to Jasper; they did that hand shake guys do. "Gonna miss you Em" Emmett actually wiped his face with his hand.

"Emmett you're not crying are you? It's only two weeks" Emmett was trying his best to hide his tears "Bella It's Allergies" Emmett is actually getting emotional, Edward walked over and did that weird hand shake guys do with Emmett, "Emmett, Have fun on your holiday with Rose" Emmett grinned.

"I'm looking forward to that and it's not just spending time with Rosy, I'm looking forward to other things" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows; okay I didn't need to know that. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie while the boys were discussing something about cars.

"Bella I'm going to miss you" Rosalie pounced on me. "Wow I'm going to miss you too, even though it's only two weeks" I heard Rose laughing. "Oh Bella it's not going to be two weeks until you see me" I looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean it's not going to be two weeks until I see you?" Rose looked over my shoulder and then smiled "It's going to be two weeks and two and a half days" Okay?

"Well Alice there is one person you have not said goodbye to" Rose scolded, Alice grinned "He's scared of me; I cut of all his hair, that's why he's not coming here," Alice said looking over my shoulder, I turned my head around to see Emmett holding Jasper and Edward laughing, Oh Edward your too cute when you laugh!

"Emmett" Alice called, Emmett whipped his head around, looked at Alice then turned around again, Alice stepped forward "Bye Emmett, have fun, happy early Christmas and happy early new year!" Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas and happy early new year…ermm…I hugged everyone...but err… You don't get a hug" Alice pretended she was going to die and gasped while placing her hand over her chest. "It's what…Ahem…what you get for cutting all of my…my…hair off" Emmett gulped.

"Oh don't be like that hug, hug hug hug" Edward, Rosalie and Jasper sang, I joined in, Emmett sighed and gave Alice a big bear hug, it looked like he was crushing her bones. "Emmett, that's…enough…I'm feeling the…love" Alice said, Emmett let go of her and Alice immediately started gasping for air.

"Well everyone bye!" after we all said our bye's Alice and I walked over to her Porsche, she finally allowed Edward to drive it, I'm not kidding we were going to drive all the way to forks since Alice didn't want to take the train, or any other mode of transport and surprisingly she only had three suitcases considering the fact that she left half a dozen of her clothes back home.

"Okay Bella, you can sit in the front with Edward and I'll sit in the back with Jasper" She winked at me, "Okay Alice" I'm actually looking forward to sitting with Edward in the front, although I know he'll be driving, but I'll still be able to stare at his perfect face. Or maybe I shouldn't, he might be able to feel my eyes on him, if you get what I mean.

We loaded our suitcases in the back and got into the car, "Forks here we come!" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh wait, I forgot we can't go to forks looking like this" Alice jumped out of the car and went to the back, she got out four red Christmas hats and gave one to everyone,  
"Put it on" Alice put her hat on, and we all followed, "Great now were ready!" Alice screamed, I know I definitely will enjoy the next eight hours

**(A/N: And I know you guys might be thinking eight hours from California to forks? And by car as well, I didn't really do any research on how long it takes or how to get from California to forks, so I'm sorry for any misunderstandings)**

During our journey, Alice made us sing jingle bells god knows how many times, Edward and I talked a lot! And I mean a lot! I liked it, as Edward said 'it's our bonding time' it was, we both had been quite busy, but this holiday is going to be the best holiday ever, with a little help from Alice, I'm going to make sure Edward knows how I feel and with any luck he might actually feel the same way,

-

-

-

"Bella!" Charlie, my dad shouted as soon as I got out of Alice's Porsche, he squeezed me tighter then Emmett, "I missed you" I heard the engine behind me roar followed by a few snickers, "I missed you too dad" I said returning the hug, he let go and went to the car to unload all of my things, which was just one suitcase,

"Alice, Edward, Jasper, it's good to see you guys again, it feels like hell without you kids running around" Alice grinned, Edward chuckled "Good to see you too Charlie"

"It's been long" Alice replied, we quickly said bye to the others and walked inside the house and up to my old bedroom, I opened the door; the room looked exactly the same before I left.

Well it was cleaner, and tidier but everything was exactly where it was before, "my room looks exactly the same" Charlie grinned.

"Well what did you think we were going to do to it" Charlie shook his head "life's just not the same without you kids" Charlie was staring into space again. I remembered something important then. "Where's mom?" I asked.

Right on cue I heard the front door open and then my mom shout "Bella…Bella!" I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one, I fell onto the floor, I heard laughing "Bella you haven't changed a bit have you" I stood up and gave my mother a hug.

"Bella honey I missed you, I was at the Cullen's, Esmé and I were thinking of having a little welcome back party, just a small gathering, I'm so happy your back!" Renée said talking so fast. "I missed you too mom" Renée let go of me.

"Now that you kids are back, it'll be like the old times, oh and I'll be excited to hear all about the new relationships formed…" Renée winked at me. Okay Renée knows I like Edward, she's like my best friend, I have to tell her everything, but one thing I hate about moms is that once they hear something they just have to go and tell someone else.

"What relationships?" Charlie asked, "Friends Charlie" Renée winked at me. "Oh okay Well Bella I'll see you soon, I have to go to work" I chuckled as my dad put his police hat on and raised his hand to his forehead "See you later _chief_ Swan" I shouted as Charlie shut the door.

"Now Bella, Tell me everything… Has Edward been protecting you? Oh my god! Are you too together? Are you being safe? Made any new friends!" Renée said that all so fast.

"Edward doesn't need to protect me I can take care of myself, and no we are not together _yet! _And yes I've made two other B.F.F.l's" Renée looked excited.

"Tell me all about it" I sighed and went on telling Renée all about Emmett and Rosalie…

-

-

-

"Hi Miss Whitlock, great to see you again!" I shook Jasper's mom's hand, who just pulled me into a hug _what is it with hugging today?_

"Bella, It's been too long" I grinned "yeah it has" Jane, Jasper's mom, and I continued talking about grades and stuff like that, then I went on to see Esme, who was sitting at the end of the kitchen table, I took a seat and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Esme it's been long since I've talked to you" Esme smiled. "Bella Honey it has been long, how are your studies dear?"

"There fine, how have you been, where's Carlisle?" I looked around I didn't see him today, "He's outside with Edward and Jasper and your father and I'm fine" I looked outside and saw that Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Edward were all talking, I couldn't get my eyes off Edward though I could only see his perfect bronze hair which looked even more tousled than usual, I got lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was now staring outside when Esme touched my hand, I immediately turned my head around to face her.

"I told you one day your friendship will turn into something else" she was now laughing slightly. "Well not yet, were still friends" Esme looked worried.

"But you love him right?" I nodded, it was just too hard to lie to these Cullen's, "Well than dear what are you waiting for, go and tell him, you have been friends with him for so long, and I know my son, he definitely loves and respects you, I raised him well" I looked out of the window, Edward was laughing at something Charlie said, I can hear his musical laughter, tempting me to just go over there and…stay strong Bella.

"I will tell him…when it's the right time" Esme laughed "The time is now dear, He has more trust in you then his own mother"

"What are you talking about? You're his mom! He doesn't have that much trust in me" Esme laughed and got up and started walking towards the fridge. I followed her.

"Do you remember this Bella?" she asked pointing to a picture on the refrigerator, I remember this picture, "Esme this picture was from eight years ago" Esme looked at the painting "Memories Bella, this picture means so much to me and if I remember correctly it should mean a lot to you too." I stared at her, not having a clue what she was talking about. "You must remember, Bella, how can you not?"

I concentrated, staring fixedly at the picture in an attempt to remember. From somewhere in the distance, I heard Edward's voice and then in the back of my brain I heard the voice of a much younger Edward. I concentrated on that voice in my head whilst still staring at the picture on the fridge, and then it all started coming back to me...

"_Mom! Mom!" The eight year old Bronze haired boy ran down the stairs clutching onto a piece of paper. "What is it dear?" His mother Esme asked pulling him onto her lap.  
"Mom…I painted a picture!" The bronze haired boy said proudly, "Wow dear, let me see" His mother reached for the paper but the boy snatched it away.  
"No mom, I have to show it to Bella first!" His mother gasped but then smiled at the little boy, kissing his cheek.  
The bronze haired boy ran out of his house, and towards the woods, the boy ran tightly clutching the paper, He finally saw Bella and shouted her name "Bella!" The Brown haired girl turned around to see the little bronze haired boy.  
The little boy smiled proudly and looked at his paper "I painted a picture and I want to show you Bella" The girl smiled "Let me see" The green eyed boy handed Bella the paper, On the paper there was a picture of a rainbow of all different colors and underneath It, was a boy with bronze hair and emerald eyes holding a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes hand underneath that, it said 'friends forever' in the bronze boy's messy handwriting the words weren't even spelt right. The little boy was so proud of his work. "That's you and that's me! I painted it all by myself, do you like it?"  
The brown haired girl pointed at herself in the picture "Why do I have a big head?" She asked, the little boy looked confused and looked at his picture, "No Bella Its okay… look" The bronze haired boy pointed at himself in the picture. "See I have a bigger head so it's okay" The brown haired girl smiled.  
"I painted this picture because I had a dream when you said you didn't want to be my friend and you wanted to be friends with Sarah and Emma and you never talked to me and when I woke up, I was sad so I painted this picture because we are going to be best friends forever" The little boy put his arm around Bella, _

"Edward we are always going to be best friends!" I said out loud talking over Esme."Edward was such a gentleman when he was younger, you too were so cute!" I was now leaning on the kitchen counter. "Sometimes I feel as if Edward has changed and gone far far away" Esme looked out of the window, staring at Edward,

"But Esme he has gone far away and he has changed" I said clearing the obvious, Esme turned her head back to me "I don't believe that, he will always be close to my heart and Edward may _act_ like he has changed but I know my son and deep down he is still loving and caring" Esme looked around the kitchen,

"Tell me more! About Edward when we were little" I said leaning against the kitchen counter whilst Esme was cooking, Esme smiled, "So many memories where do I start…Well there was this one time… When Edward wanted to make a strawberry milkshake" I remember this one, we were nine and we didn't know how to work the blender, or how to make a strawberry milkshake, we ended up making a big mess.

"And there's the stain" Esme looked up, I looked up, there was this faint pink stain, that must have been the strawberry but where was the… "And there's the bigger mess" Esme said looking at the other side of the ceiling, in the end we couldn't make a strawberry Milkshake so we got Alice to help us make a chocolate Milkshake. Which was much worse.

Alice came bouncing in the kitchen wearing her Christmas hat and holding two bowls.

"Mom, Bella as you guys know, were all playing Secret Santa! So you have to choose a piece of paper from the bowl and you have to get the person on the paper a present for Christmas" Alice held out two bowls. "Mom, the adults, since Carlisle thinks were still '_kids_' and were not mature enough to play with the adults, pick from this bowl and Bella since there's four of us _kids_ we have to pick from this bowl but were going to pick our's later, so it will be fare" she winked at me. Secret Santa, sounds like fun. But that also means shopping!

"Okay Alice I'll pick, I hope I get myself, I saw this diamond necklace the other day and it will match perfectly with my new top!" Esme reached into the bowl and opened a piece of folded paper.

"Yes! Darlings excuse me I have to go and have a little chat with Jane" Esme walked out of the kitchen "Okay bye mom!" Once Esme was out of the kitchen Alice grabbed my hand and we both snuck upstairs without catching anyone's attention. Alice shut the door, sat next to me and stared in my face smiling, reminding me of Emmett.

"Hi" I said Alice's smile too big for her face turned into a grin "Here's our bowl and I'm making sure Edward gets you!" What! No "Alice as much as I want him to get me, I don't think that's a good idea" Alice stopped from whatever she was doing.

"Why?" She questioned "Because…it's Christmas, and I want to have fun and actually wondering who my secret Santa is" Alice looked at me, then smiled "Fine Bella, have it your way" I looked at her in shock "Have it your way? Alice what's going on?" Something's up, Alice never agrees with anything I say!

"Well Bella, Were having a small get together celebrating that we are back at home and-" I cut her off "No I mean what's going on with you, you never agree to anything I say" Alice smiled. "Nothing is the matter with me Bella, maybe it's just you" Alice shrugged smiling innocently.

"If this is some sort of idea of yours that you will use against me in the future Mary Alice Cullen it stops right here!" Alice looked at me "Wh-wh- wha-what! You think I'm just being nice to you so I get my way when it comes to Monday!" Alice stopped realizing she said something she shouldn't have.

"What about Monday?" I asked curiously, terrified as to what will happen, if she let me get my way then that means something big is happening on Monday.  
"Now Bella, before you do something that I don't think you'll regret later let me just tell you that Jane, Renée and Esme are coming too" Alice held her hands in the air backing away, looking terrified.

"Where are we going?" I demand to know, it better not be where I think it is. "Okay it-It's a place ca-called forks sh-" I held my hands to my face "Don't say it Mary Alice, Don't say the S. word!" Alice gulped.

"We-were go-going to th-the ma-mall" She said the M. word, She said the M. word! Oh my god I cannot believe she said the M word. That is _low,_ Alice locked the door and got two cotton buds and stuck them in her ear as fast as she could, wise girl.

"The Mall! Alice and you didn't tell me! I can't shop for more than eight hours, I'm not like you, I don't like shopping…ugh I hate saying that word," I was pacing back and forth, you must be thinking _'it's just the mall big deal'_ well you don't know Alice at all, getting my way all those times, this means nonstop torture!

I screamed, I literally screamed, no way on Earth am I going shopping with Alice "Alice I can't come!" Alice removed her ear buds "Whoa, I'd like to hear that again what was that you're not coming?" Alice laughed "Oh Bella you have to, your mummies coming and so is mine and Jaspers it's a girl's day out, if you don't come then you're not a girl" I looked at Alice.

"I am a woman not a girl!" I looked away "Girl… women, same thing isn't it?"

"No Alice there not!" The door opened "Alice I just can't go" Edward and Jasper came rushing in, Jasper holding a pencil and Edward holding an empty plastic bottle holding them up as weapons. "We heard a scream, are you guys okay?" Jasper asked, Alice shook her head and sat on a bean bag

"No I'm not!" I said sinking my head in Alice's pillow "She's terrified of Monday" Alice said "What's going on, on Monday?" Edward asked "Shopping! From 8 till 10 in the evening and little miss '_I can't go' _doesn't want to go!" Alice screamed, Edward groaned. "Don't say the S. word!" I shouted, I heard continuous laughter, from the one and the only who laughs sooo much at other people's misery, I lifted my head. "Shut up Jasper!" I threw the pillow at him.

"Aww you can stay home and hang out with me" Edward suggested generously, I gave him a thankful look but Alice threw another pillow at him. "Edward!" She commanded.

"Sorry Alice…Bella you must go with Alice I can't help you" Edward said in a robotic voice. "Good, Bella you have to come! And we won't take no for an answer, even if that means dragging you on the floor" I looked at Edward for help, but he just looked as terrified as me. After moments of silence, the blonde decided to talk.

"So…let's get on with the secret Santa thing…Alice?" Jasper asked turning to Alice. Alice's face brightened as she got the bowl from her desk.

"Okay everyone gather around" Alice said motioning for us to come, we all gathered around the bowl. "Okay everyone write your name down on this piece of paper" Alice handed us each a piece of paper, I wrote my name and folded the paper and tossed it into the bowl, the others did the same "Okay now I mix!" Alice stuck her hand in the bowl and shuffled the pieces of papers around.

"And now we pick, who wants to go first?" Jasper immediately stuck his hand in and picked out a piece of paper, he looked at the name written on the paper and smiled, Alice decided to go next.

"Yes!" She screamed but then folded her paper, Edward decided to go next. "I got the perfect gift!" Edward looked at his paper smiling, hmm I wonder who he got, now it was my turn.

I reached for the last paper and opened it, I smirked, so _this_ is who I get, oh, this is definitely going to be a lot of fun!

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, well it wasnt really a cliff hanger lol**

**who do you think got who? Review please, and I'm sooo sorry for the late chapter. and im sorry its short**


	13. The almost best day

**OMG OMG OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW MOON TRAILER!!**

**lol sorry about that, im just so excited!!!**

**and im sorry for making you guys wait this long, im surprised some of you havent left me yet but dont worry im sure you wont when this chapter finishes  
Sorry again and OMG NEW MOON TRAILER! im gonna watch it over and over and over again! lol**

* * *

Chapter 13: The almost best day

"Alice get down!" I screamed pulling Alice behind a bush. "What! Bella they can see us"

Let me explain, I was dragged down to the mall by Alice. Esme and Renée left after six hours of shopping, that I can almost take but nooo, not for Alice, she decided we needed more time to shop, she took my phone away and kept going through the contact list, I ask her why? And her reply is 'so you don't try to run away again or call someone' yeah it's true.

When Alice was in the dressing room I quickly snuck out of the shop and tried to make my way back home, but Alice always caught up wearing the dress she was trying on and the police officer running after her. It was hell.

But it got even worse when we saw two of the most hated girls in school along with one other boy.  
It was Lauren and Jessica, I seriously did not know they lived here, well Lauren lives in Port Angeles, turned out Jessica is staying round Laurens. And the other boy? I soon learnt his name, Tyler Crowley who wouldn't stop staring at me.

We decided to have a little fun with them since they were Robin wannabe's; well it was Alice's idea,  
who knew blondes could talk! It turned out Lauren was even worse than Robin! She would nonstop tease me about the scratch on my face! It was not that noticeable. And Jessica, don't even get me started. She kept asking about Edward but that's when it happened, I couldn't take it and I lost control, I punched her.

I didn't mean to but she was talking about Edward and not the nice things, we got into a fight, not a big one, (okay a really harsh argument that had a few foul words coming out of Alice's mouth) we saw two police officers running our way so Alice and I tried to make a run for it, we succeeded, we got home at around six, Alice was fed up since she couldn't do all the shopping she wanted to, She asked if we could go back and my reply? Hell no!

So anyways sorry for the long explanation as to what happened on our little trip to the mall, back to reality…

It's Thursday!, Christmas is on Friday, I've got my gifts and wrapped them, I just don't know where to hide it, if I hide it under my bed, I'm certain Alice would find it, so I hid it in the basement, no one has the guts to go down there. And Edwards present? That was in the kitchen on top of the fridge!

And before you all start wondering who I got let me tell you, I got the one who thinks he's better than me, who can't even take his little pixie like girlfriend to the mall, the one with the blue eyes, and let me tell you, he's present is exactly what he needs!

"Bella come on, there coming!" Alice tried to run but I took her hand and she fell on the floor.

It was raining on Tuesday, Edward and I had fun in the rain, I kept slipping in the mud, Edward kept chucking 'mud balls' as he calls them at me, On Wednesday it was sunny but we stayed inside since there were puddles everywhere, we decided to hang out and watch a movie, which we did, after that, our parents decided to play charades, Carlisle and Esme were hilarious! These past few days have really been something! But focusing on today! So far it has been the best day of my entire life! In the morning Alice came barging into my room, saying that we were going for a walk in the woods, little did we know that was a bad idea.

While we were walking in the woods, we heard noises coming from the tree's, I got scared and thought it was a bear, Alice decided to ignore it, so we walked further into the woods, when we heard even more louder scarier noises, I got scared and we started to make a run for it. We heard footsteps behind us but we were too scared to look back,

I tripped and Alice left me in the middle of the woods running and screaming, I felt something hit me, I realized it was a water balloon; I turned my head to see Jasper laughing, And Alice screams getting louder and louder, She soon came into sight, running and shielding her hair with her hands, she was followed by a grinning Edward holding a water gun, sorry my mistake a gigantic water gun! I saw that Jasper had a water gun as well.

"A little advice guys…run!" Jasper screamed. Alice helped me up and we both made a run for it! We ran and ran out of the woods and into my house locking the door behind us; once we were safely inside we burst out laughing. "That was scary!" Alice said gasping for air "Yeah! You know what this means" Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Payback!" We both screamed and started laughing again.

We both made our way to Alice's house which was just down the road, keeping an eye out for two guys with water guns; they were nowhere to be seen, we got into the house and snuck into Edwards room and got the two water guns left, they were big! We filled them up, put some goggles on, grabbed some walkie talkies Emmett gave us and quickly ran out of the house and into the woods, hiding behind a tree, we soon spotted the two boys chatting and walking down the woods. We decided to follow them, they stopped and looked up.

Alice came to a halt. "What?" I asked since she just stopped, "Bella there thinking, I think they know were here" Just then Jasper turned his head around, oh crap! "Alice get down!" I screamed pulling Alice behind a bush. "What! Bella they can see us" I shushed her and focused on the boys. Jasper nodded to Edward who nodded back and started walking in our direction. Jasper was whistling.

"So Edward when do you think we'll find them?" Edward smiled "hmm I don't know, they'll have to come out soon if they don't we'll track them down"

"Bella come on, there coming!" Alice tried to run but I took her hand and she fell on the floor. She crawled back behind the bush. Jasper started laughing.

"This is fun! It's like a war" Jasper projected his voice they were now right in front of us with their backs facing us, good they couldn't see us, "How?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"You never know when they're going to attack" Alice suddenly screamed. Jasper turned around and squirted water on her, then I felt something ice cold, it was water, I screamed, "Edward!" Who smirked, "Edward run!" Jasper screamed running out of the clearing, Edward ran the other way, I followed Edward since Alice ran after Jasper.

"Get back here Cullen you chicken!!" I screamed as we ran deeper into the woods. "In your dreams Swan!" he shouted back laughing, I got my gun out and sprayed his lovely bronze hair, knowing me I tripped on a log and onto the floor, I screamed because I didn't see it coming.

I sat up and examined my knee which hurt but it wasn't bleeding. Edward came walking back sweating since he was running quite fast.

"What happened? Did Bella fall down again?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips. "Yes she did, but she's alright now" I said rubbing my knee,

"Here let me help you" Edward extended his hand since I was about to get up, I took his hand and he leaned more closer, I felt his uneven breath tickling my neck, I saw his hand move behind me and then he moved back, smiling, He helped me up a little, but then he let go of my hand, which made me fall back down, I heard him laugh,

"What was that for?" I asked but then realized, I felt something cold on my jeans, but then I saw something green it looks like a piece from a…, Oh he's getting it.

"You're dead Edward Cullen!" I screamed, he squirted me with his gun, "If you can catch me!" That jerk chucked another water balloon at me, which caused me to scream, he laughed and then ran off with me chasing him.

**8 minutes later…**

"Edward!!" I was beginning to get tired, "what's the matter swan tired?" Edward shouted smiling.

"Yeah! You run like a cheetah, it's hard to keep up" I said slowing down. "Oh your just saying that cause you know you won't catch me" Edward ran off while I slowed down, I decided to make a move, I hid behind a tree. Edward came walking back looking around.

"Bella?" He said looking around lost. I decided to make my move, I got two water balloons out whilst he wasn't looking chucked one at his back, my aim was off and it hit the ground near him, Edward turned around straight away. "There you are!" He tried to walk forward but I chucked the other one and it hit his face.

"Ha haa!" I squirted water with my gun onto his face and his hair; we were both laughing spraying each other with our water guns.

"Take that Cullen…Oh no" The water in my gun wouldn't come out "No!" I pressed the lever again, just one drop of water came out, oh no I was out of water balloons as well. Edward grinned and held out his gun as if he were about to shoot me, I start backing away.

"Don't you dare!" I jumped as I felt something hard behind me, I turned my head it was a tree "There's nowhere to hide now!" Edward said slowly coming closer.

"No Edward don't!" I shouted as I looked away, I waited; the water never came in contact with my skin. I looked up, I saw Edward grinning and then I felt the water on my face, I screamed. Edward kept squirting me with the water gun until it ran out, we both ended up laughing.

"What was that?" I looked up I heard the trees rustling. "Just the wind" Oh, we both sat there in silence for a while. That is until I heard it again.

"Edward did you hear that?" I asked Edward shushed me and we heard the noise, this time echoing through the woods, "I'm scared lets go" Edward stood up but motioned me to stay sitting on the log, he moved closer to the bush that was rustling.

We waited for what seemed like ages, until we saw a black and white tail come out of the bush, I stood up and went to have a closer look, Edward bent down.

The creature came out, I looked at Edward who looked at me "Skunk!" we both screamed and ran down the woods laughing.

Our laughter died "Is it coming?" I asked "You turn back and see!" Edward shouted "No way! You turn back!" After moments of running I slowed down and looked back.

"Look at us running from a skunk were acting like 12 year olds" I said laughing, Edward joined in. "But it's fun, and as long as were having fun who cares?" we both started laughing again,

I heard a scream, that wasn't mine or Edwards, I was about to look in the direction the scream was coming from, when I felt something bump into me and I fell to the ground.

"Oops sorry- Bella?" I opened my eyes "Alice?" Alice smiled "sorry Jasper was chasing me" Alice got off me and I stood up.

"Jasper?" Edward asked looking around. "Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice who had a puzzled look.

"I don't know he was running after me" We were all looking around, where did Jasper go? "Jasper!" Alice shouted getting worried,

"Jasper!" I shouted, we decided to walk around and see if we could find him. I saw Jasper kneeling down with petals in his hand "Oh there you are" I said going towards him.

"Shhhh" Jasper look annoyed, he was looking at something, but I couldn't see it since there was a lot of grass, I tiptoed closer.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and backed away, I'm terrified of squirrels, Jasper got one to come so close to him, he was ripping petals and putting them in front of him, Jasper stood up and scared the squirrel away,

"You do know we were trying to look for you and all this time you were playing with squirrels" I scolded, Alice suddenly appeared behind me,

"Jasper! Where the hell did you go?" Alice ran over to hug him, Edward came to my side, "you do know were lost" He said intelligently. I clapped "Congratulations Edward! You've figured out the obvious!" Edward bowed whilst Jasper chuckled.

"We have our cell phones, we'll just call someone to help us get out of here" Jasper said getting his phone out, Alice came to me and stood on a log

"You know this might not be a bad thing, four teenagers…lost in the woods…two girls, two boys…" Alice drifted off.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Alice" Alice smiled. "Crap! No signal!" Jasper looked frustrated, "Here let me try" Edward got his phone out and by the look on his face it was not pretty,

"No credit" What? I don't understand? "Edward we went to the shop yesterday to top up! How can you not have any credit?" I yelled, Edward looked like he was caught selling drugs.

"Well…I was texting friends…We might have talked for a couple of…hours…"Edward's sentence trailed off.

"You IDIOT! How can you talk to someone for so long you have no credit?" Alice scolded.

Great! Alice and I got our phones out, Alice's phone vibrated "Someone's calling, answer it!" Alice immediately answered the call.

"Hello…Rosalie! How are you? I missed you…." Alice jumped off the log. "Yeah…Hi Emmett! What! I can't hear you! You're breaking up…" Alice stood on the log again. "I can hear you, I know, Okay give it back to Rosalie."

Alice and Rosalie chatted for god knows how long! We kept asking her to hang up and call someone else but she just ignored us. "Yeah love you too, tell Emmett that…Hello? Rose!" Alice looked at her cell. She quickly put her phone away.

"Finally! Call Carlisle!" Edward said in relief. Alice looked worried and guilty. "Well erm…okay" She got her phone out and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Erm…guys I have no credit left" Alice looked guilty.

"WHAT!" We all screamed. "How can you have no credit?" Jasper shouted "Too busy talking to Rosalie!" Edward answered talking like Alice. "Look who's talking! Alice you are so lucky I have my cell." I took out my phone and held it up in the air.

"Let me do it" Jasper said snatching my phone, "The signal seems to be getting stronger…one bar" He held the phone as high as he could "two bars…Hey I got it" Jasper started to climb a tree.

"What are you doing?" Alice screamed. "Trying to call someone!" Jasper climbed to the top of the tree, "Hey I got a signal! I got a signal! Let me try and call someone" Jasper started to dial a number on my phone, just then a bird flew by, Jasper lost his balance and the phone slipped out of his hand, Edward grabbed it before it fell onto the floor.

"Dammit Jasper! That's my phone!" I screamed. "Sorry Bella…Hey Edward get up here with the phone!" Jasper screamed.

"Coming!" Edward started to climb the tree, it looked like he's been climbing trees his whole life. Edward finally reached the top and gave the phone to Jasper and came crawling back down. I turned to Alice.

"Could you tell your boyfriend to never touch my phone again?" Alice smiled and looked up at Jasper.

"Hey Jasper! Bella said you should be more careless with her phone!" I slapped Alice's arm, Jasper chuckled. "What Bella!" Alice tried to hide her laughter.

"That's my phone you idiot!" Alice grinned and started to climb the tree. "What the hell do you think you're doing Alice you hate climbing trees"

"I never said that! And how do you know I don't like climbing trees?" Hmm "Cause your jeans might rip" Alice grinned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take! Oh Bella you are going to love me for this!" Alice reached the top and started talking to Jasper, Jasper got his phone out and waved it in the air and smiled. He gave my phone to Alice.

"Bella…Catch!" Alice chucked my phone with a lot of force, I tried to catch it but failed and it hit the ground, my phone was now broken.

"ALICE!" I screamed, she broke my phone! "Sorry Bella it's your fault for not catching it" She smiled.

"You know how clumsy I am! Now how are we going to contact any one? We're going to die! And where did Edward go?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know, why don't you go and look for him! Bella I think now's the time!" I looked around, it was a perfect time.

"Edward! ... Edward!" I said looking around. "Edward!" Edward appeared out of nowhere, "there you are, where did you go?" he grabbed my hand.

"Shh, come with me." We both started running, I didn't exactly know what I was running to, but then after another fifty yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. Edward slowed down and start walking, I slowed down and he led me lead, following noiselessly. I reached the edge of the pool of light turning back to Edward.

"Well don't look at me! Turn around" Edward was smiling, what is it that is so amazing? I turned around slowly "What Edwa-"I was cut off by the most magnificent sight in front of me.

The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere in the distance I could hear water gushing down a waterfall. The sun was directly overhead filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine; I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers and warm gilded air. I gasped. **(A/N: I know I got the description from Twilight.)**

"I know it's amazing!" Edward calmly said from behind me. "It's beautiful!" I said in total shock, this place was perfect! The trees around the meadow looked like they had been cut out of a fairytale book; Edward walked into the middle of the meadow and picked up a beautiful soft white flower. He then came back to me.

"For you" he held out the flower and I took it. "Thanks Edward" we both stood there for god knows how long looking at the meadow in front of us. I was thinking now's the right time, perfect moment to tell Edward what I've been dying to tell him. Oh boy, now my cheeks are burning up and it's not because of the sun.

"Edward…" I looked at him and he looked at me, I could hear my heart beating. "I've been wanting to tell you something and I just need to get it out before it's too late" I looked in his eyes waiting for a response. "Okay Bella…shoot" I took a deep breath, its happening, the moment I've been waiting for!

"Edward I- aah" I screamed there was a gigantic bee. Talk about the best place ever (yeah right) Edward was laughing. I stood with my hands on my hips "I was not scared of that bee. Like puh-lease, Edward that was like five years ago" I said imitating Robin. I heard Edward laugh again.

"Bella, I know your scared of Bee's, it's not a new thing…" I smiled "Good because I always have and always will" I heard Edward laugh again.

"So… Before I get interrupted again, Edward I have to tell you this, it's important! It's about our friendship…" I waited.

"Go on…" Edward stood there silently. "Well before I say this, even if your answer is not what I wanted, Can we still stay friends?" I asked innocently.

"Of course Bella, nothing will change our friendship!" I smiled a grin too big for my face. "Okay Edward…Well… " ok I'm kind of nervous. "Well er…"

Erm..Bella? are you okay?" I slapped my forehead "Yeah of course I'm fine" Bella you are a stupid idiot! Making a fool out of yourself …say it before It's too late.

"Okay…Edward" I took a deep breath, I was lost in those eyes, "I lo-"I heard a beep, Edward cut me off,

"One second Bella" Oh my god, he did not just put his hand out and shush me! This was the day, the moment, the second that would have changed my life forever! And it's all ruined all because he got a 'text' well I'm assuming that he got a text since he was reading something on his phone.

"Sorry Jazz it doesn't look that bad in fact it looks- Magical!" Alice came into the clearing admiring the meadow followed by Jasper. "You think this cut is magical?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Edward screamed. Wait a minute I thought the cell phones didn't work? Then how comes Edward got a text?

"What are you excited about?" I asked. Edward gave me his phone. "Read it!" He went over to Jasper and started to get excited whilst Alice slowly came to me admiring the meadow. I read the text.

"What is it Bella…you look like a zombie" I gave her the phone; Alice read the message out loud.

"_To: Edward  
From: Robin_

_Hi Edward!  
I got your text the other day and Lauren said I could stay at hers  
I can't wait! It's been about a week and a half since I've seen you  
I'm coming on the 28__th__  
Cant wait! Cya! Ex oh Ex oh Ex __Oh no!" _

That fuckin Bitch! (Excuse my language) This was definitely unexpected!

* * *

**Sorry if there were any mistakes! i liked this chapter, but the ending ruined it!**

**Dont hate me and if you think thats badm just wait theres tons more to come, this is just the middle of the beginning! lol **

**Review please!**


	14. Christmas!

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**

**Lol Sorry for the usual late updates, ill try not to update late again AND OMG I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!**

**it makes me nervous to write and those reviews were FUNNY! I loved reading them, they made me laugh!**

**I hope you like this chapter (Which i doubt when you get to the end)**

**And the song is by selena gomez its called Magical**

**I dont own twilight obviously you all know that! I dont own any characters **

**And i made Robin up because i needed another bad girl, incase any of you were wondering (Tanyas coming in soon!) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 14- Christmas!

**Bella's POV**

"_To: Edward  
From: Robin_

_Hi Edward!  
I got your text the other day and Lauren said I could stay at hers  
I can't wait! It's been about a week and a half since I've seen you  
I'm coming on the 28th  
Cant wait! Cya! Ex oh Ex oh Ex Oh no!" _

_That fuckin Bitch! (Excuse my language) This was definitely unexpected!_

"Alice, this can't be happening!" Alice dropped the phone. "Bella please…let me kill him it will only take two seconds" Alice pleaded. How could Edward invite that dog to his house while we're on holiday, he knows we don't like her and if she comes I won't be able to tell Edward that I love him.

"No, no don't, in fact" I took a deep breath "I- I don't care!" I said trying to be brave, Alice could read me well, she didn't believe a word I said "Oh Bella, I am extremely sorry my brothers an idiot, I seriously do not know why he likes that dog, you know, he's always wanted a dog…" Alice was lost in her thoughts, "Or maybe he said he wanted a puppy… one who could fetch! And I would have to go shopping and buy some dog food… or some incredibly hot designer outfits! …For the dog… you know, like why would I need some incredibly super cute designer outfits for? … Maybe, even a dog house or I know! A puppy Mansion! If the store sells them, do puppy mansions even exist? But then again, it's Edward that wants the dog…And I'm not helping am I…?" Alice put on a fake smile.

"No Alice your right… if Edward wants the dog…he can have it, but I'm not letting the dog ruin my holiday! Now how do we get out of here?" Alice smiled.

"Oh Bella… You still want Edward… I know you do and you know you do and oh my god Bella it was the perfect moment in this magnificent meadow why didn't you tell him?" Alice scolded. I put on a smile.

"Well, Miss jumpy spiky head pixie I didn't tell him for two reasons…number 1) I was telling him and then his phone beeped and he completely ignored me and started jumping because little miss perfect know it all sent him a text and number 2) you and your weird squirrel playing boyfriend decided to walk in and interrupt the whole thing!" I said as fast as I could, ok I was a bit ticked off, but do you know how frustrating it is to love someone your whole life and never being able to tell him! "You know, not that I care" I said calmly. Alice was shocked.

"I interrupted your moment, Bella I am so sorry! Really, extremely positively absolutely sorry! I feel like an idiot, you should give me a punishment, I know a month without shopping…actually, that won't do… you see there's a sale on Sunday and I can't afford to miss it …how about no buying shoes all week? …No, there's a shoe sale on Saturday" Alice was thinking of punishments for herself I shushed her. "Alice, it wasn't you who spoiled it, anyway it was that, that…you know that thing…" Alice nodded her head.

"So what now?" Alice asked "I don't know, but I do know for now is that I need to go home and lie on the couch, it's been such a long day! And tomorrows Christmas!" Alice nodded. We both decided we were going to forget about that vile creature and have the most fun we could before her broomstick landed.

"Yeah so there not coming they said it's quite impossible to get lost in these woods and they told us to walk in the direction of this thing on my phone it looks like a radar?" Jasper was looking at his cell trying to figure out which way to go.

We finally figured out the way out of the woods, it was about 8pm when I got home, mom was out, god knows where, probably at Jaspers? And Charlie was sleeping on the couch. Talk about having fun on Christmas Eve.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas, I decided to go to sleep early today since it was Christmas tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep, every time I thought of Edward my thoughts would always lead to the 28th and what might happen when Robin gets here, surprisingly there were no tears, I thought that was unusual since I'm Bella.

But somehow sleep did come to me that night I don't know how but it did.

**--------------------------- Next day -------------------------**

"Merry Christmas Bella! I'm your secret Santa!" Alice sang,

"Alice you're my secret Santa! Great!" I said sarcastically. Not that I had a problem with that (Which I did slightly) Alice always goes crazy and who knows what she had gotten me.

"No Bella, you're going to love me! Here's your present" She picked up a huge box and it was huge! "Trust me Bella; I've put in a lot of effort in wrapping this for you." Alice wiped her forehead and sounded exhausted.

"So are you going to open it now? Open it now! Please?" She added with an innocent smile. I opened the box and I saw a huge parcel. I picked it up.

"You seriously thought I would let your present catch germs, don't you know me at all?" Alice added, She started dancing around me "Well don't just stand there, get unwrapping girl!" She screamed. I started to rip of the wrapping paper.

"Careful! Its wrapping paper…could come in handy some day." I slowly tore the wrapping paper of just to find another layer of wrapping paper underneath it. I looked at Alice.

"What is this? A game of pass the parcel? Alice stopped skipping. "Keep unwrapping Bella…" Alice skipped out of the room only to appear five minutes later with me still unwrapping.

"Am I anywhere there yet?" I asked, Alice grinned "Not even close" WHAT! There had to be about 50 layers or something and the parcels getting tinier.

**3 more minutes later**

"Yes finally the last paper!" I unwrapped the last one to reveal a tiny box, one that is ring sized; I opened it there was a note.

_Love Alice! xoxoxo _

"Alice!" Alice grinned. "Okay! That isn't your present duhh, here's your present" She revealed a box bigger than the last one I opened it.

"Oh my god! Alice wow!" It was the 'I phone' Latest phone out (**A/N: I couldn't think of anything else lol) **

"Bella It's the one with the special features; I put everything in it, plus all of your favorite songs" Wow! "Oh my god Alice this must have cost you billions-"Alice cut me off looking angry.

"Bella, money is nothing, it's the thought that counts and don't say you can't accept it cause I'm not taking it back" Alice scolded rather harshly. "Okay, what's happened to you?" Alice looked angry and upset.

"I haven't got my present yet, it's not fair!" Alice looked like a little angry school girl.

"Alice I haven't given my present yet, so who knows it might be you" Alice grinned.

"YOU'RE MY SECRET SANTA!" Alice screamed. "umm…no" Alice looked disappointed.

"So it's Jasper or Edward, Noooo! no offense Jazzy, but Jasper does not know how to buy presents and who knows what Edwards going to get me, he doesn't know anything about buying presents!" I took hold of Alice's wrist.

"It's okay you're going to get yours later, You know, it's kind of your fault you haven't got any presents since you wanted to play this secret Santa, if you didn't you would have gotten loads of gifts." Alice kept miming my words. Your probably wandering 'what happened to Santa Clause' well were not kids and we stopped believing in Santa Clause since we were 14.

"Bella you haven't seen your other gifts look!" I looked into the box, there was tons of clothes, what else would you expect from Alice? And right underneath all of that was a copy of Wuthering heights, my favorite book!

"Thanks Alice" I gave her a hug. "You know, I was going to get you heels but then I thought your Bella, you don't wear heels" Thank god for that.

"But!" oh no, not a but!

"I decided to get you six inch heels that you have to wear for the next two weeks!"

"No way! Alice never, if you bring them to me ill rip of the heels and chuck them at you!" Alice laughed.

"Ha ha I didn't get you any heels calm down Bella, you can't even walk in two inch heels" haha funny joke! (Not) something dawned over me.

"Alice, where is Edward and Jasper?" Alice smiled. "Well Jasper is at home doing whatever, and-" I cut her off.

"Talk about relationships, how can you not know what Jaspers doing? It's Christmas!" Alice looked happy.

"He doesn't care what I'm doing, I mean he didn't even phone me for two hours!" oh no that's tragic.

"Where's Edward?" Alice shrugged her shoulders. "You don't even know where your own brother is! Alice your pathetic" First boyfriend, next brother who's next?

"Bella, he left in the morning, god knows where he went…" Where would Edward go, early in the morning?

**--------------------------- Evening -------------------------**

We were eating desert, Edward arrived home at around four, The Cullen's had a massive dining table. I was sitting next to Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting opposite us.

"Yeah, so Bella has to help me decorate posters for the street party Carlisle, Charlie and Jack are going to do a barbecue…" Alice kept sticking her spoon into my chocolate cake, "Alice there's some more over there" Alice just waved her spoon at me and turned her head, some of the chocolate flicked onto my nose. Jasper was the first to laugh, I kicked his leg, (I didn't know that was a bad idea) Jasper was swinging on his chair so when I kicked his leg his chair fell backwards and I was the first to laugh.

Dinner was so much fun! It was definitely a night to remember.

We all entered the living room and sat on the big red sofa, "Time for presents!" Alice screamed. "Well I got mine…Thank you Alice" Alice looked at me and smiled. "That was not the only present I got you, there's still more under the tree" how much can a girl get you?

I got off the sofa and went to the tree when someone pushed me. "Out of my way Bella, why are you so clumsy and get in every ones way?" urm hello "Excuse me Jasper but you were the one who bumped into me, but don't worry I'll let you get your present first, it'll come in handy someday" Jasper kept picking up the presents under the tree looking for his name but he couldn't find it.

"Have you checked every single label? Your name's here somewhere" Jasper picked up a pink box and examined the label he then chucked it on the floor.

"There's got to be some mistake, my names on the label but it has red hearts all over it…you!" I grinned.

"I'm your Secret Santa Jasper!" I screamed. "Hooray! Now where's my present?" I smiled.

"There it is, now open it" Jasper looked at the box with red hearts. He slowly opened it, only to reveal five perfume bottles, a mirror and a small board of snakes and ladders.

"ha ha now where's the present?" Jasper asked, Edward and Alice couldn't stop laughing.

"That's the present, I told you it'll come in handy, one day, and right now" I took out one of the sprays and sprayed it all over Jaspers head.

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to give this to my sister and I might just keep the snakes and ladders" Jasper ran out of the room with his presents "You don't have a sister!" Edward shouted.

"Alice you got me clothes again!" This time there was more, Alice came bouncing over. "Yeah Bella, your clothes aren't that stylish," Edward came over and started to examine the tree,

"Edward what about your present?" I asked, Edward showed me his trainers it had some signature on it, probably some famous basketball player "Jazz got them for me and he got me a basketball signed by this basketball player I don't think you'll know him" and then he showed us a game station 3 (well just the box)

"Whoa Edward you got a game station! That's cool!" Edward started laughing. "It's a play station and no it's not mine, I got it for Emmett." Cool.

"Emmett doesn't need a play station he needs a wii" Alice stated. "Ooohh it says To: Alice, wrapping paper? I know who got me this…EDWARD!"

Edward looked at Alice "What! How did you know it was me?" Alice pointed at the wrapping paper. "Oh," Edward smacked his head. "He used the same wrapping paper I used to wrap your present" Silly. "Edward you're so funny" Alice looked appalled.

"Do you have any taste? I am coming with you to every shopping trip from now on! Look at this" Alice held up a cute green tank top.

"Alice Cullen does not wear stuff like this"

"Alice that top is cute" Alice looked at it and looked like she was about to gag "Bella you have it then! Green is disgusting" She tossed it to me and I put it in the box of clothes Alice gave me.

"ooh Shiny pink glossy lip gloss! Oh my god! That's cute… OH MY GOD! No way! I've been looking everywhere for these! Thanks Edward!" She ran over to hug him and Jasper came walking back in.

"Nice of you to join us" Jasper smirked. "Erm Edward it's all done" Edward grinned "Great! This is going to be perfect!"

"What's all done?" Alice asked. Edward took my hand "Bella come with me" Alice followed but Jasper held her back.

"What, Bella where are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll explain" Jasper said calmly, Edward led me outside, it was quite cold but the evening was great, the stars were shining in the sky, not a cloud in sight, the moon shining ever so brightly.

"Beautiful night don't you think?" I nodded. "Tonight's been great…erm Edward where are we going?" Edward smiled.

"For a walk…" We walked down the road next to the forest, "okay…then why did Jasper say 'it's all done?" Edward smiled.

"Does Jasper ever make any sense? He's like Emmett" I laughed at that. "No I think Emmett's worse." Edward chuckled.

"So are you okay with Robin coming over?" hmm let me think about that NO! Why would I be? She's trying to take you away from me!

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be okay?" I should have said no, but remember when I told him it was Robin who scratched me on my cheek, he didn't believe me, if I said no then he would think I hate her (which I do) and then we would get into an argument.

We stopped walking, "Fireworks!" I looked up and saw dazzling fireworks going up in the air, there were so many colors. "Cool, hey aren't they going up from our street?" Edward smiled. "Oh I forgot we were going to do some fireworks… It must be coming from my house" I smiled (They started the fireworks without me!) I stood there and enjoyed watching the fireworks.

I didn't realize something cold was going around my neck, I looked down, it was a necklace with a gold heart I picked it up and looked at the heart which said '_Bella BFFL_' in silver. Real gold and silver since it was a bit heavy. I turned around.

"Wow thanks Edward" he smiled. "Merry Christmas Bella" he smiled my crooked smile and I of course blushed and looked away.

"I got one more thing, but for this you have to be blindfolded." Something else?

"Edward you didn't have to get me anything! We all agreed to play Secret Santa and you got Alice." Edward sighed.

"So what, I told you before that I was going to get you something and I've got it! Now be a good girl and accept the gift, it's Christmas!" I tried to argue but he put the blindfold on me and started guiding me towards something.

After some turns and some stumbling Edward took off my blindfold.

"Where on Mason's street?…" Edward chuckled.

"Here" Edward gave me a small box with a red ribbon attached to it.

"Open it…" I pulled of the ribbon and opened the box. There was a key attached to a key chain.

"you got me a key?" Edward chuckled. "No I got you…" he turned me around "That!" Oh MY GOD!

In front of me was a shiny black Mercedes Benz **(A/N: I'm not really a car person so i just chose a good looking one) **The car glowed in the moonlight, there was a ribbon attached from the sides of the car coming to the front.

"Oh my…" I gasped, the car was brilliant! I took a step towards it. "You got me a car?" Edward nodded. "Why?" I asked, not that I mind but it must have cost a fortune! And we go to a boarding school so a car isn't really necessary unless you wanted to go to the mall or anywhere outside campus.

"Well…you will have your own car and you won't have to ask Jacob and Seth for rides, and besides I wanted to get you something, It's Christmas" I smiled. "Well do you want to take it for a spin?" Edward asked.

"err sure" Edward smiled and we both walked over to the car, we got in and I put the key in the ignition, I drove us around forks, past our old school, down random streets and finally drove home. We both got out of the car.

"Wait here Edward" I ran into my house, got a chair from the table and got Edwards present; I quickly dashed out of the house. "Here's your present Edward, sorry it isn't much" I handed him the box hoping he would like it, Edward opened the box and looked inside he then smiled and took the watch and put it on his wrist.

The watch was entirely made out of Gold and I had 'Edward' written in silver right on top of the clock.

"Thanks Bella, and this is a lot…" he said smiling at me. "No it isn't, compared to what you got for me –" Edward cut me off.

"Money does not mean anything, your gifts are the best gift anyone could ever have." Gifts?

"I only gave you the watch" Edward smiled. "I have you" I couldn't help but blush on hearing that.

"You're the best friend anyone could have" I froze 'friend?'

"erm...thanks" I said trying to hide my disappointment. I heard a whistle "Check that out!" Charlie screamed examining the car. "Like it?" Edward asked turning to face Charlie,

"I think Carlisle is spoiling you kids too much" Edward chuckled "I got it for Bella" Charlie looked at me.

"For Bella… Well Edward I'll write you up a check right now for all the damage Bella's going to do to it" oh yeah real funny "Dad I know how to drive a car, I used to drive that orange Chevy truck" Edward smiled. "Actually chief Swan we went for a ride in the car, she drove perfectly fine" Charlie grinned.

"So how fast can it go?" Edward and Charlie started talking in some weird car language while I went off to Edwards house, the party was still on, Alice came out

"Bella you don't look too happy, that's a Mercedes!" I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted to cry, My chances with Edward is long gone, I don't know why I'm crying, The fact that Edward only thinks of me as a friend or the fact that I waited too long and lost my chance.

"Something happened? Bella you look like you're going to cry" I shook my head "No, I'm fine, nothing happened" I said in a soft whisper. Alice put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulders.

Wish i could put a spell on you,  
Wish i could make you feel like i do,  
Would'nt that be sweet so magical,  
Wish i could blink and wave a wand,  
Get everything that i ever wanted,  
And put a spell on you,  
And make it all come true

To Edward I'll only be considered as the friend.

* * *

**Sad ending? sorry for any mistakes**

**Sorry but i promise it'll get much better in the next chapt!**

**Review please! **


	15. When blondes come to town

**Helloo!!**

**Here's your next chapter! **

**I dont own twilight blah blah blah you guys should already know stephanie meyer owns twilight**

**and those of you who want Edward and Bella to get together, well they might get together soon in a couple more chapters or they might not...**

**anyways even though this isnt one of my favorite chapters i tried to make it funny, hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: When Blondes come to town...**

**Bella's POV!**

**December 28...**

**10:30**

"MY BROTHERS AN IDIOT! FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE HE CANT EVEN MAKE HIMSELF USEFUL!" Alice screamed pacing around the room.

"Alice calm down, I'll help you and we've already covered Jacks house, Miss Valerie said she'll be happy to help" I said trying to reassure her that we were not the only ones who are organizing the street party.

Let me explain what the street party is, every year on New Year's Eve we have a street party, we decorate the whole street with sparkling fairy lights(mostly Alice) and there's always someone (Carlisle) doing a barbecue, there's music and dancing and of course the whole street is invited, we have one every year and there's always fireworks , lots and lots of fireworks, anyone who doesn't come out has Alice and some of our other crazy neighbors knocking on their doors and irritating them until they come out. It's always something to remember and a really good way to end and start a new year.

"But I told him he has to hand out flyers and he's gone! I searched downstairs upstairs the bathroom! ...Oh I forgot to check his room" Alice picked up the stack of flyers and walked out of her room, down the hallway and opened Edwards door, I followed, "Now how is it that you search the whole house but you don't check his room? " I asked Alice, We entered Edwards's room,

"Wow this place is even uglier than the last time I came in" I looked around, the room was filled with stacks of music, a desk with lots of papers, a really messy bed with bronze colored hair on the pillow, there was a basketball hoop attached to the back of the door Alice just shut. Edward immediately rolled over and fell onto the floor taking the comforter down with him, his head popped up from the side of the bed a second later, his soft bronze hair still a tangled mess.

"What the- Alice!"

"EDWARD!!"

"Bella?"

"Edward" Alice looked at Edward with fury; Edward looked at us in confusion, "What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Well, Fraternal Brother who I am ashamed to be calling fraternal, do you have any idea as to why you are in your room, ten in the morning?" Alice asked, Edward looked confused.

"Errm...sleeping?" Edward answered, Alice chucked the flyers on Edwards bed making an even bigger mess "Give those to the street now!" _to the street?_ Watching Alice and Edward arguing was like watching a comedy show.

"Okay okay I'll give them later let me shower, get dressed and eat my breakfast _then_ I'll give them" Alice shook her head.

"You give them NOW! It's ten thirty in the morning! Your fault for not waking up earlier" Edward stood up and I almost had a heart attack. Edward wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles were now visible, he was only wearing three quarter trousers, he smiled at me, then turned to Alice.

"I can't go out like this!" He's right Alice he can't go out like that, on second thoughts he could and have me watching him run around shirtless but what if there's someone out there watching him?

"He's right Alice, He can't go out looking like... that" I'm not letting any girl take my god!

"Well that's too bad, why didn't you wake up earlier. Mr. shirtless? Is it that hot?" Edward's cheeks went pink and his eyes flickered to me for a second and then he grabbed mine and Alice's shoulder spun us both around and walked us back to the door.

"Hey, you can't just barge me out of your room like that! The flyers! Hey!" Edward slammed the door in our faces and I heard the door click, Edward locked it.

"And you can't barge into my room like that, there's something called privacy!" Alice banged on the door

"The flyers Edward! You give them out now!" Alice screamed I started laughing; Edward and Alice are so funny.

"Shut up Bella!" I heard Edward and Alice shout at the same time, my laughter died, Edward opened the door a little and chucked out a bunch of flyers that went everywhere, he poked his head out. "Don't come in my room again!" Edward shouted at Alice, he shut the door, "Jerk!" Alice screamed kneeling down to pick up the papers; Edward opened the door again and smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry she's your room mate, I hope she's not any worse than this now you know what it's like for me to wake up to that" Edward looked at Alice who was picking up the flyers with a disgusted look on his face, Edward smiled at me again "And I'm sorry for barging you out of my room like that" Edward and I looked at each other for a few seconds then he shut the door as soon as Alice was done picking up the flyers.

"You BASTARD! What is wrong with you! I don't care you are taking these flyers! And giving them out!" Alice screamed trying to unlock the door,

"I'm showering!" Edward shouted from his room, Alice rolled her eyes. "I can't hear the water! And you sound like you're in your room! EDWARD!" Alice went to her room and came back with a pin; she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Silence.

There was no sign of Edward around his room, Alice walked in and looked around the room, she then grinned and walked towards something, seconds later she came back holding Edward by the ear. "ow ow ow ow ow" Alice pulled Edward out of his room,

"Get the flyers Bella" For the first time I was actually scared of how pissed Alice was. I got the flyers and went downstairs, Edward was still shirtless.

"Thank you! Now Edward go and post these flyers to every house on our street and then go to the park and staple them on the bulletin board and don't come back until you've gotten rid of every single flyer!" Alice screamed pushing Edward out of the house and slamming the door behind her. She turned around.

"Thank god that's over, Bella come on! We have a sad day ahead of us" Alice clapped her hands and went upstairs I followed her "And you're happy because...?" December 28, the day her broomstick landed, the day where my life is going to change forever, well not that I know but I had a feeling.

"I am happy because we get to wear our sad day clothes!" Sad day clothes? "Alice no offense but why would you have clothes to wear on sad days?" Alice can be really weird and surprising sometimes.

"Because I love to shop and look right for the moments! Is that a problem? Well it shouldn't be" Okay? Alice and I got changed into 'sad day clothes'

**December 28: 12:30**

"A-lohaaa" I started laughing so hard. Jasper had his hands out acting like a girl "Hey Edward I like missed you like so like much like" Jasper moved his hands like a girl, swaying his hips.

"Hahaha Jasper that beats Alice's impression" Alice laughed "Yeah it does!" We were all wondering on how Robins going to make her entrance, she would be here any minute, I decided that if I had my best friends with me I wouldn't care about Robin being here for a day. The doorbell rang and Edward rushed down the stairs.

"I'll get it" Edward looked in the mirror and the opened the door, there was a huge bouquet of flowers of all different sorts and the dog had some decency to cover her face with it.

"Oh wow these flowers look pretty but not as beautiful as the one standing behind them" I almost puked, I could tell Alice was about to since she covered her mouth and ran upstairs.

Edward took the bouquet and stuffed them in my hands taking me of guard "Hi! Robin I'm so excited that you made it! Where going to have so much fun! Come in!" Edward screamed acting like he was a little kid seeing Santa Clause for the first time. The animal laughed and stepped inside the house,

"Hi Edward I'm glad I made it here- oh Hi Jasper, how's it going" Jasper looked at Robin as if he was about to be bitten by a snake "It was going fine until a few minutes ago" Jasper murmured. That's the thing I like about Jasper, he's always there by my side.

"Where's Alice, I don't see her around" We heard someone suffocating upstairs and muffled swear words, "Urm…I better go and see what's wrong with Alice, I'll be right back" Jasper ran upstairs. So much for sticking together!

"Bella! Fancy seeing you here" I gave her a look and Edward gave me one of his looks, the one that said be-nice. "Hi" I forced myself to smile.

I see that scratch is gone, I'm so sorry again" No you're not!

"It's okay I don't notice it's there anymore" Why does she always bring this up?

"Well again I'm so sorry" She leaned closer to hug me; I didn't want to, I could tell she didn't want to either but she was doing it for Edward.

"Where going to have so much fun…well I am" she whispered in my ear and then released me and smiled.

"So shall we go?" Edward asked. Go where? Alice and Jasper came down.

"Oh good we all can go together" Edward said sounding pleased. "Go where?" I asked.

"To the fair! Haven't you seen the posters?" I shook my head, Edward went to put the bouquet away "Well then, you like obviously need to go and get your eyes checked" Robin said as soon as Edward was gone.

"Now listen here missy you're the one who needs to get your _brain_ checked, and that outfit, my grandma has better clothes" Alice took a step closer to Robin but Jasper put a hand on her shoulder. Edward returned, Robin smiled.

"Well, you guys coming?" I looked at Alice, I didn't know if I wanted to go. Alice looked like she was making up her mind. She smiled.

"Sure come on Jazz, Bella let's go!" I looked at her, was she serious? I gave Alice a look, she ignored it, Edward grinned. "Great, well come on then, were walking, the park is only a few roads away"

After informing Esme were we were going, we headed out, it was a miracle that it was really hot today, I thought that was unusual, around this time of year it usually snows.

So there we were walking along the side of the woods, Edward was way ahead with Robin the two of them chatting and laughing and walking close to each other, his expression on his face looks like he really likes- Stop! Bella there is no way he is falling in love with that repulsive creature! I looked beside me, Alice and Jasper were walking, talking and laughing Alice was linking arms with Jasper she looked incredibly happy, I felt like an outsider I started walking slower so that I was behind them, i took a deep breath and carried on walking by myself.

We arrived at the fair, it was huge! Crowded by lots of people, "Wow, this place looks amazing!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah it does…" Jasper and Alice looked at me and then Edward and Robin rushed towards us. "So which ride first?" Everyone turned to look at the ride I dreaded the most. Death Coaster.

The name is scary itself, Death coaster. "The death coaster!" everyone turned to look at me, they somehow sensed my nerves.

"Oh come on Bella!" Robin looked annoyed. "Bella she has a point you can't possibly be scared of that" Edward pointed to the roller coaster, I looked at the loop I felt hot, I heard the screams of the people on the ride, they seemed to echo through my head, I gulped. "I'm not scared…Lets do this" I walked straight to the line; Alice looked at me as if she was thinking I was crazy.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at the ride again: uh oh did I forget to mention I'm scared of heights?

"Yup…sure, positive" We were in the queue, it seemed to take forever. I wondered about the ride it didn't look that bad, but then I got up close…

We were next to get on the ride. "Did you know they have a roller coaster like this one in Adventure Island?" someone from behind said. "I heard that one of the protection bars went loose and the guy went flying of the coaster" I gulped. Why is this man talking about accidents on this ride?

"The guy had to go hospital and well…he died" The man said "Really! I hope they have good protection here then" The other guy said. I suddenly felt Goosebumps,

"Bella are you alright, you've gone pale" I took a deep breath "I'm fine" I then realized there were five of us and when I looked at the carriage I realized it was two per row.

"Urm guys there's five of us" I pointed to the carriage. "One of us have to go on our own" Everyone looked at each other.

"Well how about I go with Jasper and Bella, you can sit with Alice but then Robin would be left alone" I'm happy with that! Absolutely happy or maybe we could even ditch her after the ride.

The man let us through there were six seats in the carriage two per row. "Bella shall I sit with you? Jasper won't mind sitting on his own" Alice said, I shook my head

"No you to sit next to each other, I think I'll just wait for you guys by the exit." I turned to look at the exit, but instead the man had told me there was no way out but to sit and enjoy the ride.

"Hey Bella, I'll sit next to you" Edward offered, Robin gave me a look, then looked at Edward "Come on Edward, I want to sit at the front!" Before Edward could protest Robin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front row.

"Alice, sit next to Jasper, I'll be brave and sit on my own" Alice gave me worried looks; I clambered into the last row sitting on my own. The ride was about to start, my heart started beating faster.

_It's just a ride_ I chanted to myself

The man in charge of the ride held up one finger towards the queue, he then opened the gate and a man the size of a truck squeezed his way through. Oh no, he is not sitting next to me.

I ended up sitting next to the fat man who stunk like coffee and cigarettes, I felt like puking, I had to sit next to this arrogant fat man who kept asking me if he had chili sauce on his face. I could see nothing but a big fat ugly wart.

The ride had started and I got really scared as it zoomed around the track I kept screaming and the man was touching my hair and then trying to hug me?

After two minutes of torture the ride ended and the man got up and started screaming running out of the exit waving his hands around, his skin was bouncing faster than he was running. It was disgusting.

"Bella I am so sorry you had to sit next to that fat weirdo" Alice said once we were of the ride and through the exit.

"Yeah that man was literally on top of you" Robin said trying to make it sound like it was a good thing.

"Well we can get some drinks to cheer you up Bella!" Edward happily suggested, I sighed and walked over to the drink stall with Alice bugging me of how much she was sorry, what was the big deal anyway? My life is already ruined since Robin entered it and besides it was just a ride. A scary ride, things couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Here you go Bella one Mango smoothie and one strawberry smoothie for Robin" Well he did say my name first. Robin glared at my smoothie then grinned and looked at Edward.

"Thanks! I love strawberry" She took a quick sip "Well come on people we have to go on the other rides, let's go on the bumper cars it's this way- oops" Robin rushed towards me as she was talking pointing to the bumper cars when she '_accidently_' spilled her strawberry smoothie on my t-shirt and she made sure she knocked my mango smoothie out of my hand making that spill on my face and half of my hair, I stepped back.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! Let get some tissues" Robin looked like she was sorry she messed up my hair and t-shirt and walked over to the drinks stall, I saw people around us looking, some of them were trying not to laugh, I looked at Alice who marched over to Robin, It looked like they were having a really harsh argument. Jasper looked like he was about to laugh but kept it in, Edward was forcing himself not to smile.

"Bella, it's okay, it's not that bad and she did it by accident" I looked at Edward _was this a joke?_

"Edward look at me, this does not look like an accident! Can't you see what she's trying to do?" I screamed my voice a bit shaky, I felt like going home and just cry, why is she always doing this to me, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Edward came closer, I held my hand out to stop him.

"Just forget it Ed-Edward I'm going home…" I turned around but turned my face to look at him "see ya" I said gloomily than ran out of the park holding back my tears.

How could Edward not tell that she's evil, oh that's right because whenever he's around she turns into miss perfect. I reached home and slammed the door shut, my tears overflowing, I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, I quickly went into the steam filled shower, washing out the Mango out of my hair. My tears still flowing.

**Half an hour later**

Once I changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top since it was getting cold I sat on my bed clutching onto my knee's just thinking about everything that happened at the fair.

My door opened five inches and Alice popped her head through. "Bella?" I looked up to see her come in; she put her arms around me. I felt a tear but I wiped it away.

"Bella, its okay I took care of her, she won't come anywhere near us again" she said trying to comfort me, "What about Edward?" I asked.

"Well…ermm I don't know about that" I stood up and looked at Alice. "So where are they now?" I asked, I imagined Robin and Edward sitting next to the fireplace… I shook that thought out of my mind.

"There at home, they had an argument of what happened and they decided to come home" I grinned an argument?

"Awww look at that Bella's happy again!" Alice screamed clapping her hands; I forced myself not to grin at the argument.

"Seriously you should have been there 'you should have been more careful with drinks'" Alice mimed Edward shouting at Robin, that made me smile.

"And Robin's face" She mimed Robins facial expressions when Edward was telling her off, I could almost imagine the smoke coming out of her ears, I laughed.

"It was so funny!" I tried not to laugh but every time I imagined her face I couldn't hold back any laughter.

"So are you okay now?" Alice asked, Well if Edward did shout at her then I guess I am "Yeah I'm fine" Alice grinned.

"Great! So it's five thirty seven, do you want to come to my house and play on the trampoline? I know where 17 but we can still have some fun, Carlisle's thinking of giving it to Jimmy, three doors down, plus we'll be in the backyard, I'll make sure Robin doesn't come anywhere near us."

I thought for a moment, if she didn't come near us then that's okay "Urm…sure" Alice grinned and we both went to her house which was only down the road. We walked in and we went straight to the garden and on the trampoline, I didn't see Edward in the living room.

"Where's Edward?" Alice looked at the house "Upstairs in his room with Robin and I sent Jasper there to keep an eye on him" I grinned Jasper!

"Whoa when was the last time I bounced on this" I said when I lost my balance and fell on the trampoline and couldn't get back up because Alice was jumping up and down.

"Like one year ago, I miss my trampoline, and do you remember that." Alice pointed to the net around the entrance to the trampoline there was a faded pink note you could barely make out the words, I remember we painted our names "Alice, Edward and Bella's Trampoline" We didn't know Jasper then, we were eleven or twelve.

"I remember so many memories!" Alice nodded "We've had so much fun when we were young, hey how about we repaint it" Good idea.

"Sure that way Carlisle wouldn't be able to give it to Jimmy" Alice grinned and we both jumped of the trampoline, well Alice did but as always I could never get off the trampoline without falling on the ground.

"Come on Bella" Alice motioned me to come with her to the shed at the back of the garden, "Actually no I'll get the paint you get the brushes, there in the kitchen" I nodded and made my way to the kitchen. Paint brushes, where do they put them? I started opening draws and various cupboards.

The doorbell rang and I fell to the floor, it was so quiet, and then the doorbell rings, "I'll get it!" Edward shouted from above, I could hear his footsteps on the staircase, I could also here the padding of Robin's heels, Edward opened the door to reveal a post man with a package bigger than Emmett, in bright yellow behind him.

"Hi, erm sign here" The man looked happy and was trying to keep his laughter in, Edward signed the board confused and the post man left. The package was huge! It couldn't fit through the door.

I immediately got up and went outside, Alice was waiting for me "There you are, how long does it take to get paint brushes?"

"Alice there's a huge package outside lets go and see" Alice and I ran through the kitchen and out the front door where Edward was looking at a note and Jasper was looking at the package amused. Robin wasiew just standing next to Edward.

"To Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella opened this together" Alice looked at the package up and down, it had four thick ribbons on each side, going to the top; there was a big bow on the top.

"Well open it!" Alice screamed "How?" Edward asked. "Pull here" Jasper pulled a piece of the ribbon and all four sides came crashing down, we all stepped back.

"SURPRISE!!!!" I looked at the person standing in the middle of the four cardboard walls on the ground, who else would surprise us like that?

"No Way!" Alice and I screamed as we went to go and hug Rosalie.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're here, how did you get here? Where's Emmett?" Alice and I asked. Rosalie couldn't stop grinning.

"I know I can't believe I'm here either! I came here in the morning actually you guys weren't in and I wanted to surprise you all and what is _that_ doing here" Rosalie looked at Robin with pure disgust on her face, now that Rosalie is here the fun can begin…

* * *

**Surprise surprise!! Rosalie's in forks!!!**

**Review please**

**Your reviews make me laugh,**


	16. A New Beginning

**Helloo!**

**i dont own twilight...neither any characters..**

**I'm sorry this chapters short, (If it isnt well it looked short to me)**

**And sorry i havent been updating faster (i dont know why)**

**anyways try and enjoy this chapter (Which i dont think you will)**

* * *

You Belong With Me

**Chapter 16: A new beginning**

**Bella's POV**

**Previously:**

**"_I know I can't believe I'm here either! I came here in the morning actually you guys weren't in and I wanted to surprise you all and what is __that__ doing here" Rosalie looked at Robin with pure disgust on her face, now that Rosalie is here the fun can begin…_**

"I can't believe you're here!" Rosalie coming to forks was a surprise but I still don't get how she got here

"ermm Bella you just said that" Rosalie grinned. "I know I just can't believe it, how did you get here? And where's Emmett I thought you were spending the holidays with him?"

"Ahhh too many question but one thing I- Oh I forgot Hi Jasper!" Jasper came grinning towards us

"Where's nut head? I've missed you guys, the jokers of our time" Rosalie punched him playfully "I'll tell you where Emmett is once I get that mess permanently removed" Rosalie turned to Robin with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why the hell are you here?" Robin smiled. "Edward invited me" She smiled again, "Oh yeah he invited you, Alice make sure you check her pockets and isn't that...?" Rosalie turned to Alice pointing at the big pink hula hoop earrings Robin was wearing; I swear I saw them in Alice's room...

Alice suddenly became vicious "YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FAVORITE EARRINGS!" Alice launched for Robin, none of us tried to stop her, except Edward.

Edward stood in front of Robin shielding her "Alice!" Edward was holding Alice and trying to get her to calm down.

"EDWARD SHE HAS MY EARRINGS! SHE'S A THIEF! I HAVE TO CHUCK THEM AWAY NOW! I SWEAR WATCH WHAT I DO TO YOU, YOU PLASTIC CHEAP SKET!" Alice screamed. She bit Edward on his hand and he suddenly let go, Alice was on top of Robin trying to get the earrings of her.

"Whoa dude! She's your girlfriend stop her!" Edward said to Jasper.

"I don't think I will" Jasper grinned and Edward sighed and started pulling Alice of Robin, They were acting like such children fighting just for a pair of earrings.

"Alice she did not steal your earrings, I gave them to her" What! How can Edward give her Alice's earrings?

"But Edward-"Edward cut her off "You never wear them, why can't you guys just leave her alone? She hasn't done anything wrong" I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Hasn't done anything wrong? Edward wake up, whenever she's around you she turns into miss perfect, and when you're not around she turns into an annoying stuck up brat!"

"Not all cheerleaders are stuck up" Robin said in her defense but I could see a faint smile.

"You're right not all cheerleaders, it's just you! You're a son of a-"Edward cut her off again "That's ENOUGH!" Edward turned to me.

"What! I totally agree with Rose and Alice she's a devil, that scratch was not an accident! Neither was that accident at the fair!" Edward looked surprised.

"Out of all people I thought you would be friends with Robin, weren't you the one who convinced me to be friends with Angela even though I didn't want to be, but then I found out she was sweet and innocent and so is Robin, can't you do the same for me?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No I can't, how can you compare her to Angela, Angela is sweet and innocent, she looks innocent but clearly isn't, Edward she's a-"For the first time Edward cut me off

"I can't believe this, you know what? Forget it, come on Robin let's go" He put an arm around Robin and went inside the house; I didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Bella" Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder, "We'll prove that she's an inconsiderate bitch!" I hope so, but hey who said I was worrying? Edward and I have been best friends for years.

"Oh wait I forgot something, I'll be right back" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I got an idea, I saw it in a movie someone quick get their phone out and start recording, Jasper!" Jasper got his phone out and put it on record just as Robin was smiling stepping out of the house.

"Well hello losers! You lost like again and I won again I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" Robin gave me an evil smile, Rosalie stepped forward

"You should be sorry, for yourself" Robin looked at me. "Oh and Bella, I told you I'd make your life hell, this is nothing just wait a few more hours and you will definitely be miserable, wow this being nice girl in front of Edward has really stopped me from saying like all the time, well Chou losers don't want to keep Edward waiting"

She turned around and went inside the house Alice grinned. "Jasper did you get all of that?" Jasper grinned.

"Yup! All on my phone" Rosalie and Alice grinned. "Let's go and show Edward now" I screamed, I was excited finally she's getting busted! I wonder how Edward is going to kick her out of the house...

"No, Bella goes, she's been hurt the most" I looked at Rosalie "I don't think I can-"Rosalie groaned.

"Bella you have to and think about it after you show Edward you can admit your love for him, think, this could change everything!" Rosalie and Alice both shoved me into the house with Jasper's phone; they all stood around the bottom of the stairs.

"Now, Bella you go and Alice get your phone out so we can record the look on Robin's face when she leaves! I'm so excited!" Rosalie screamed but kept her voice low.

"Okay" I said, I plucked up the courage to do this, this is what I've been waiting for,

"Best of luck" Rosalie gave me thumbs up

"Good luck!" Alice screamed and gave me thumbs up even Jasper looked excited he was smiling until Alice elbowed him.

"Oh right erm... go...get him!" I frowned, and then smiled.

I reached the top of the stairs and slowly made my way to Edward's room, I kept thinking about how Edward will figure it all out and it'll be like old times in just a few minutes,

I reached his room, strangely his door was unlocked and open, I heard the murmuring of voices inside, I opened the door a little but was stopped when I heard another voice.

"I don't care about what they said, I like you" It was Edward how can he like her! I should interrupt and stop them from what they're doing. I opened the door a bit more but was stopped when I saw Robin sitting on Edward's bed and Edward sitting next to her.

"But what about Alice, she was mad about the earrings, I should give them back to her"

"No, she doesn't wear them, she has so many earrings, and one can't make a difference"

"But Rosalie-"

"Robin, you shouldn't care about what she'll say when she finds out, just ignore her" Finds out about what? I looked at them again, what is he doing! Edward is holding Robin's hands, ewww

"But-" Wow she's good at acting.

"Robin please, I care about you more than anyone" I gasped, I felt someone look my direction but I stood back, what about me? Doesn't he care about me?

"What about Bella?"At least the dog had some nerve of asking, but the reply was not what I wanted to hear, Edward started laughing.

Laughing as if it was the funniest thing, he couldn't stop, what was that supposed to mean? He didn't care for me? I couldn't watch anymore I felt the tears.

I wanted to run into the room and scream at Edward for laughing like that, another part of me wanted to run away but my feet wouldn't move they stayed stuck to the ground.

"Robin you're too funny" Edward was still laughing and then his lips met here's, that was the most hideous thing I had seen, I can't believe this, I felt the tears, I backed away from the door. So that meant it was over.

My chances with Edward. Everything I hoped for was over, my tears were overflowing, I tried to stop them but I couldn't, I suddenly felt the urge to get away from here, I couldn't stay a moment longer, I ran across the hallway and down the stairs.

"There you are, Bella how'd it go" I didn't look at Alice; I just headed for the door.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie, I wiped away my tears but they kept coming. I slammed the door of Edwards's house and ran until I reached mine; I slammed the door and ran upstairs into my room.

I locked the door and leaned on the door sliding down, I started crying, I waited too long, Edward had moved on, he didn't care about me, I felt shattered into a million pieces, I don't understand, I feel as if I'm missing something and I already know what I'm missing.

Edward. I can't believe he kissed Robin, I felt the tears again racing down my face again.

I heard knocking on my door, and then muffled shouts but I couldn't open the door, my legs refused to move and my tears raced down my cheeks more violently.

All I thought about was Edward, I thought about the day we started school, he said it was just him and me.

I kept remembering when we had made those smoothies, when we had a water fight in the woods, when we found that meadow but everything seemed to lead to Robin in a way, she had succeeded in ruining my life and it had started with today.

Somehow I drifted off into darkness thinking about Edward.

**--------------------NEXT DAY--------------------**

Thud. ...

My eyes fluttered open. I realized I was lying on the floor. I sat up.

Thud.

Why was I sitting next to the door? But then it came back to me, pictures of Edward kissing Robin made their way gracefully into my head.

Thud Thud Thud.

What the hell was that noise! It seemed to be coming from the window,

I got up slowly feeling stiff I walked towards the window.

Thud.

I opened the curtains only to see white flakes falling from the sky, I looked up smiling

"It's snowing!" I said out loud.

Thud.

Something spherical hit the window I looked down, It was Alice waving, wearing a black coat with red hat, gloves and scarf around her neck. I saw Rosalie next to her wearing a grey leather Jacket with a turquoise hat, scarf and gloves. They both had bright red noses. I opened the window but then realized I shouldn't have because a snowball came in contact with my face.

I heard laughter, I looked down to see who threw the snowball and saw Jasper and the door to my house closing, I heard the slam and heavy footsteps up the stairs, I wondered who could be coming up perhaps Charlie? But I saw the police car was not there, I thought Renée but her feet doesn't make hard noises,

The knob to my room started shaking thank goodness I locked the door. I heard footsteps going down the stairs and the door shut I sighed and turned around only to scream at what I saw.

"Ho Ho Ho" I saw Santa Clause trying to get into my room through the window.

" Ho Ho Ho! I have come for my milk and cookies!" I heard a masculine voice, and then I heard the glass of my window shatter and fall apart, half of the glass fell outside and half of it fell inside along with Santa.

The guy stood up "Now about those cookies" I heard a familiar voice, but 'Santa' turned around.

"hello, ya'll am Santa from ten-nay-say" Santa turned out to be Emmett doing a bad impression of a Tennessee accent and I could still see his goofy grin underneath the white beard.

"Emmett!" I screamed and ran over to him, he gave me a bear hug crushing my bones, it was nice except the fact that I couldn't breathe.

"Bella I missed you but apparently you don't miss me" Emmett released me.

"What do you mean?" Emmett looked at me with a look I couldn't read.

"My milk and cookies! And by the way you look awful" I thought he was kidding about the milk and cookies but it is Emmett. I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes were red and my hair was sticking up in all different directions.

"Thanks Emmett. Wow it's a surprise." Emmett looked annoyed.

"Yes it was now I wore this Santa suit, Got Edward to distract you while I climbed up the side of your house and gave you your late Christmas present. Me and what do I get in return?" Emmett looked at me questiongly.

"Milk and cookies?" was my guest, Emmett grinned. "Yes now be a good little girl and get me some cookies, perhaps some doughnuts? Ooh and maybe some scrambled eggs, Bella! Why are you still here! Go and get my food!" Oh Emmett,

"How much do you eat?" Emmett grinned.

"Once every two hours, with snacks in between now shoo get my milk and cookies, doughnuts and scrambled eggs" I looked at the broken window, Charlie's not going to be happy about that. But I went to get mine and Emmett's breakfast"

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes (if there are)**

**And Emmet's in forks! I planned to make his entrance different but i dont know what happened**

**Review please**


	17. New Year's Street Party!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight you should know dat!

**I hope u havent left me!**

**And I'm sorry i havent updated in ages! but this chapters long so i hope you will forgive me**

**this chapter is sweet and i found it hilarious i hope you guys will like it too.**

* * *

You Belong With Me

**Chapter 17: New Years Eve.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, this window will have to be fixed, I don't think I'll be able to fix it tonight" Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing with me in my room looking at the glass on the floor.

"I'm very sorry again Mr. Squash" Emmett looked uncomfortable staring at the floor, whilst Charlie looked at him

"Swan" Rosalie coughed, she cleared her throat "Excuse me" Jasper tried to hide his laughter.

"So I'll have to sleep on the couch since its going to be cold in my room". That must've been the wrong thing to say because Alice's face brightened.

"She can sleep at my house! Rosalie's staying over and so is Emmett, I was going to invite you any-"Jasper cut her off.

"Emmett's staying at mine! I have to have the nut at my house for a day, Edward can come as well" Alice looked at Jasper as if saying Edward's name was poison, but he gave her a look back, I'm not sure what it was but it seemed they were talking with their eyes finally Alice smiled.

"Okay Edward's staying at yours" I wondered what that was all about but Emmett got onto his knee's, hands together as if he were about to start begging for money.

"Please Mr. Swan I'm sorry I called you Mr. Squash and broke your window please don't throw me in jail! I haven't seen Disney land yet!" Rosalie looked at him amused, he showed us the pictures of him with Mickey Mouse, he's been Disney Land twice, well that's what he said.

"But Emmett you showed us pictures of you with Mic-"Emmett gave me a glare "Shhh can't you see I'm going to end up in jail, just play along and he'll let me go" Emmett whispered to me. I covered my mouth to stop laughing. I turned my head towards the broken window The hole wasn't really that big, watching Emmett on the floor holding Charlie's leg was quite amusing, the look on Charlie's face was amusing after all Emmett was still wearing his Santa outfit, the white beard covered in cookie crumbs.

"Yes yes, you will not be thrown in jail, Bella could you remove him off of my leg?" Charlie asked, I knew that look on his face, _what a messed up boy,_ it read, it looked like he just wanted to go into the corridor and laugh.

"Yes Dad, Emmett get off him" Emmett grinned with relief "I'm not going to jail yes yes! Thank you so much Mr. Squ-Swan Thank you! Thank you!" Emmett wouldn't stop saying thank you until Charlie shut the door to my room. I could hear his laughter.

"ROSY! Did you hear that, I cleverly tricked him into thinking I didn't go Disney land so he wouldn't throw me into jail!" Alice looked annoyed.

"He was never going to throw you in jail you big palooza" Emmett looked at Alice.

"That's because I told him I've never been to Disney Land" Alice clapped her hands together. Ignoring Emmett.

"All right people, It's four P.M time to get busy, Rosalie you are in charge of taking Bella to my house to get ready and this is the one and ONLY time I am allowing for that to happen but if I don't like the way she looks, I will murder you and I'm going to be decorating the street with twinkling lights and snowflakes! And Alex and jimmy are going to help me" I grinned.

"Alex? Jimmy?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, the last time she had been hanging out with Alex it ended up in a total disaster; let's just say it was good Jasper wasn't there.

Alice looked lost "What? Bella! I have no idea what you're talking about!" She gave me a look saying _not in front of Jasper_ but Jasper seemed clueless.

"Hey where's Edward I haven't seen him all day" Alice looked at Rosalie.

"He just...went to get some fireworks with Carlisle, he said he wanted to help pick them out" I shrugged my shoulders, He's just going to get some fireworks, I said to myself.

"Okay, Jasper your helping me with the decorations and Emmett...ermm Emmett you can-"

"Come with me" A deep voice said from the door, I saw that it was Charlie looking at Emmett "I didn't appreciate you breaking the window, I could have you arrested for sneaking into a person's house, you are to come with me young man" The color drained from Emmett's face. He looked terrified.

"Where are we going to go?" Emmett asked in a soft whisper, "Downtown!" Charlie looked serious, Emmett looked horrified.

"Why?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Why do you think?" Charlie asked his tone was sharp.

"To get some cookies? Maybe a little...ice cream?" Emmett wondered. Charlie grinned.

"No! To get a new window for Bella's room" Emmett sighed in relief but the color was still drained from his face.

"Now come along young man" Emmett walked towards Charlie slowly, when the door shut we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay we have six hours, let's get moving!"Alice clapped her hands once more and grabbed Jasper and pulled him out of the room.

"So Bella, looks like it's up to me to get you ready for the evening" Rosalie turned to me.

"Rose please don't be like Alice-"Rose grinned.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not Alice so I won't torture you, let's say we get ready at around seven" Rose stood up and looked outside.

"Let's go to the park and have fun in the snow" I nodded if we were on the street, Alice would tell us of.

**Few hours later**

"Wow Bella! It's simple but stylish!" Alice approved on how I looked, Rose had straightened my hair and I wore a white frilly sleeveless dress which ended just below my knees, dark brown boots which Rosalie lent me, it was going to be cold out there, but Rosalie said it didn't matter, I wore the necklace Edward had given me, Well I never took it off since he had given it to me. A thin layer of eyeliner and some lip gloss was all I tolerated.

"Great it's all done, Rose and I need to get ready, Bella you can take a look outside" I smiled thinking of how gorgeous it would look outside.

I looked out of the window, the sky was dark and the moon was shining brightly surrounded by stars, it had stopped snowing and the ground was coated with a layer of thick fluffy snow. There were lanterns lit and were placed on the sides of the roads. Fairy lights sparkled and were hung in a zigzag across the road, the street lights had snowflakes hanging from them, there was not a single car on the road, I saw Jack and Alex by the DJ stand sorting out some music, in the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle walking down the street with bags in both hands, I thought Edward went with him? I looked at Alice who was curling Rosalie's blonde hair.

"I'm just going to help Carlisle he looks stuck" Alice nodded and I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the front door to reveal Carlisle just about to trip on a piece of wood; I went to catch him before he fell.

"Thanks Bella, wow, you look pretty" I looked at Carlisle's green eye's (well now I know were Edward gets his eye color from) they looked exhausted but excited.

"So are you excited about tonight?" I nodded. "Carlisle where's Edward?" I asked, Carlisle smiled at me.

"He was parking the car down the road and he has to take the fireworks to Max in the park, you can help him if you want although I think he already has someone to help him"

"Great thanks" I walked fast down the road wondering who the other person was, it was probably Jasper. I saw Edward closing the boot of the car with fireworks in bags and on his shoulders.

"Hi! Edward" I said hurrying over to him "Ahhh, Bella do you want me to call the cops, your dad?" my eyebrows pushed together,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Edward smiled. "It's illegal to look that pretty!" my cheeks went red and I looked at the ground, _well it's illegal to look that hot!_

"urmm thanks" Edward chuckled. "I mean it Bella you look different" he paused for a moment and I looked at him "Like an angel" we stood there looking at each other until I heard a scream.

"You were just going to help CARLISLE! What are you doing with my idiot brother?" Alice was in her red dress and her hair and makeup was half done she was not wearing any shoes.

"I was just- I wanted to say hi" Alice looked annoyed "well couldn't it wait?" I looked at Edward and then at the fireworks.

"I wanted to help, he has to get those to Max in the park and there's no way he could carry them on his own" I quickly grabbed a bag.

"Actually I got some help from Robin; she took most of them down to the park." I froze almost dropping the bag.

"Robin's here?" I asked, I could tell my voice was high pitched but a soft whisper at the same time. Edward nodded.

"Of course she is! I invited her, oh wait Bella you don't know" don't know what! Alice grabbed my hand.

"Don't know what?" I asked. "That Robin and I are dating" I already knew that! It doesn't help with Edward rubbing it in my face.

"ermm...I'm happy for you and since you don't need any help I'll just go with Alice" I said giving him the bag back I didn't really feel like helping since she already beat me to it, I turned around to Alice and walked away.

"Bella are you okay? You look like a vampire sucked all the blood out of your face" Rosalie said as soon as we reached the house.

"I'm fine" Alice gave Rosalie a look saying 'we'll talk about this later' Rosalie nodded and we all went up to Alice's room. Waiting for the party to start.

-

"You guys, I forgot my phone in my room, I'm just going to get it" Alice shot me a look "I'm serious and I won't sneak off to see Edward" Alice nodded and I left the house.

To be honest, now that Robin was here I didn't feel like partying, not when Edward was going to spend all his time with her, I wanted this evening to be just me and Edward and our friends, I felt like an outsider whenever Robin was around.

"Hey, hey look its Isabellaaa" That was Jimmy talking in an Italian accent. "Hello Jim" I walked to my house and shut the door, I walked up to my room and saw two people staring at the new window.

"You fixed it!" I screamed Charlie turned his head and so did Emmet "Yup! Took a bit of hard work but who knew this young man was into building" Emmett looked uncomfortable.

"Urmm... yeah! Charlie like I said, I'm a body builder!" Emmett looked proud but I started laughing "But you said you loved building and you were into mechanics" That only made me laugh harder.

"Shhh, Bella just keep it a secret" I laughed _sure I'll keep it a secret. _"Thanks dad, thanks Emmett" Emmett no longer seemed to be afraid of my dad.

"Well let's get going" Charlie walked towards the door "Ermm chief Swan you wouldn't mind giving me a lift to Jaspers?" I heard as they walked out of my room.

I shut the door and locked it. I sat on my bed which was next to the window, I closed the curtains but left a bit of it open so I could look out the new clear window, I saw people getting out of their houses. I saw Charlie and Emmett leave and start walking down the road knowing they wouldn't be back. Renée was walking out of the Cullen's house followed by Rosalie and Alice.

I quickly got my phone from the bedside table and texted Alice saying I wasn't feeling well and I couldn't come out. A moment later I saw Alice reach for her phone and then showed Rosalie and then they both stared at my window, I quickly drew back the curtains so they couldn't see me.

After a few minutes or so I opened a tiny section of the curtain and saw that Alice was being dragged away by Miss Valentine and Rosalie at the DJ stand laughing at something Alex said. Music then blasted from the DJ stand and I saw a few people cheering and laughing, some started dancing. I sighed. So this was how my evening was going to be. Watching other people have fun.

-

"What does that bitch think she's doing?" Alice walked up to a car that was driving slowly through the snow. Rosalie chucked a snowball at the windscreen. "It says NO CARS ALLOWED ON THE STREET! Look at that car trail you made!" I found out it was Robin's car, I also saw two figures in the back seat and they came out of the car to reveal Lauren and Jessica, so the whole slut crew were here.

I sat on my bed, wishing they didn't come, it was supposed to be a special night, _then why are you missing it! Why do you act like such a baby whenever she's around, why don't you be a little bit stronger?_ A voice in my head kept whispering, I knew the answer but I didn't want to admit it to myself, it was true that maybe I was a little afraid of Robin, I touched my cheek and felt a faint line, why do I keep letting her get to me.

I heard banging coming down the road, I looked outside it was one of the neighbors with drums they kept playing and when they stopped I heard a familiar voice. It was Scott, one of my neighbors.

"Hello everybody!" he yelled into the microphone, everyone cheered. "Now I'd like to welcome you all to the 2009 New Years Eve Street party!" another round of cheers, I tuned out on the rest and looked into the crowd. I spotted Emmett straight away, he was holding Rosalie in his arms running around, they looked so happy, I spotted Jasper and Alice listening to Scott and I saw Robin and Edward listening and laughing.

Once the announcements had finished everyone was dancing, I saw Carlisle and Charlie setting up the barbecue, they had a ton of people to serve.

I heard someone banging on the door I looked down to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella! You can't stay in there forever!" I heard Rosalie shout.

"Yeah remember what I do if people don't come out!" Alice is the worse! She drags them out against their own will. Even the old grannies!

I ignored them and stayed in the house watching them from the window. I heard murmuring and then a 'no' and then a squeal.

"Fine Bella don't come out! Stay in there and have all the fun you can! You're missing out on the barbecue! Is this what you're going to do? Run away from all the obstacles in your life! That's not going to work because they are just going to keep chasing you until you finally work up the guts to face them!" Jasper screamed. He must have been paid to give a little speech (Alice) Thanks that was really comforting.

"Guys, you are so stupid! You know if you had a brain like mine you would have just looked for the extra key!" Emmett replied rather confidently.

"Oh yeah! Guys we are stupid!" Rosalie smacked her head. I closed the curtains. Not wanting to see the rest.

After a few minutes I heard a voice "Guys I can't find the key" I heard Jasper say.

"I'm a girl!" Rosalie screamed, I heard Jasper groan. "You didn't mind when Emmett said called you a guy" I could almost imagine Rosalie smiling "It's different when he says it"

"Yeah it is, isn't it" I heard Emmett say. "That's it I'm kicking the door open, stand back" I heard him say in a deep voice.

"Ermm Emmett I think Chief Swan has had enough of you today, you've already broken the window, I don't think he would appreciate you breaking the door" Alice said as if she was tired.

"Guys what are you doing?" I heard a familiar musical voice say, I immediately opened the curtain but then realized they would see me so I closed it again and opened a small fraction of it, it was Edward, but Robin was gone, he looked so handsome in his white button up shirt and black jeans, his bronze hair looked like he tried to tame it but gave up.

"Were trying to get that idiot out of her room, haven't you noticed she's been really upset these past few days?" Edward looked at the front door and then up to my window, I closed the curtain hoping he didn't see me and then reopened it when he began to talk.

"Yeah I have, you guys I'll be right back!" I looked at Edward as he walked away into someone's house; I looked down and saw Alice looking for the key.

A few minutes later Edward came back, grinning "Guys isn't there a spare key around?" Alice moaned.

"We looked for it everywhere... Bella come out! Now!" Alice screamed looking at the house.

"Yeah you don't want to piss her off, trust me I've been there before"

"Just come out! You're my S.F.F.L" Sister Friend for Life? That is so lame!

"Bella you can't just sit there watching us, I can see you!" I suddenly locked eyes with Edward, he grinned then waved at me, I shut the curtains blushing, I heard him laughing.

"Guys why don't you ask Charlie for his key" Edward suggested "Great idea come on guys let's go!"

I drew the curtains back a little and saw only the black of the night sky. The sound of a door slamming shut sounded in my ears and my gaze immediately whirled around to stare at the door. I heard the stairs creak under heavy footsteps and then I jumped about fifty miles into the air when the sound of my doorknob rattling chilled my ears. My breath hitched in my throat. It was a good thing I locked the door.

Who could be trying to enter my bedroom? Burglars? My heart started racing. Everyone was outside so it must be a burglar trying to break into my room and rob everything. Maybe even my virginity! My heart was now pounding so hard I felt as though it would explode out of my chest. A cold sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead and in a frenzied panic I ran to my bed and dropped to the floor where I crawled under it.

I also took my bedside lamp with me. If the burglar thought he was going to find any goodies under here then all he would get would be stars spinning above his rattling of the doorknob soon stopped and I waited.

Waited for the burglar to leave or waited for him to bust the door down and come and get me. I waited for what seemed like ages until a small piece of paper slid under my door, I slowly crawled back out of under my bed and slowly walked towards the door.

I got to the paper and slowly bent down to pick it up. I unfolded it and read the message.

_Bella,_

_Please get your beautiful face outside; the world isn't cruel enough to not be allowed to see it. A new year's celebration isn't the same without you, we've always celebrated it together, remember our tradition that you and I would have the last dance. If you come out then I promise that I'll dance every single dance with you tonight, even if it goes past midnight. I'm not going to move from outside your door until you come out. I want to be with you when midnight finally strikes. Please come out, for my sake, I'm not going back outside without you._

_Edward._

I read the note three times, how sweet, but there is no way on Earth I am going outside! I sat on my bed staring at my wall for a half hour, I gazed at the clock in my room which read 11:35 in twenty five minutes it would be January 1st 2009 and I would be sitting here alone, celebrating it alone.

I peeked out of the window again and saw Alice and Rosalie dancing and Emmett and Jasper looking awkwardly at each other. They were having so much fun, I decided I was going to go outside but then I saw Robin who tapped Alice on the shoulder, Alice looked at her full of hatred. "Do you know where Edward is?" I heard her ask, I then remembered Robin was Edward's girlfriend and if she saw me with him that would make her hate me more. I sighed; I guess I'm not going out.

It was 11:45 now, fifteen minutes to midnight. I heard footsteps reaching my door and then they were going towards the stairs. And fading, I heard the door slam shut and then silence.

I felt relieved he left otherwise he wouldn't have had any fun when midnight did strike. I heard rumbling, I looked down and found that it was my stomach; I could go downstairs and quickly grab some of the leftover pasta from yesterday. I sighed and slowly headed for the door.

I unlocked it and opened it slowly, I felt uneasy so I peeked my head through the door and looked in the hallway, darkness everywhere, I told myself it was safe and no one was there, I walked out of my room shutting the door behind me.

I decided to double check so I looked in the hallway again, no one was there, I decided to make my way down the hallway, until I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back. I screamed.

"haha I've got you now! You can't escape!" I heard a laugh, Wait! That laugh belonged to Edward. "Edward put me down now!" I screamed, he was tickling me

"No can do Bella, You're coming outside!" Edward lifted me up so my head was hanging down his back and he was holding me by my legs. I kept banging my fist on his back.

"Edward! I am warning you to let me go!" His response was laughter.

"But Edward I'm not wearing a coat, I'll freeze!" I said banging my fist on his back again.

"Don't care!" Edward replied opening the front door, I huffed and crossed my arms. Edward walked out of the house and down the front path, He put me down and I saw his grin, "You're a pig!" I said angrily, Edwards grin got bigger. "You're welcome!" he bowed and I punched his shoulder again but was spun around to see an evil grin on Alice's face.

"Yay! You're out" Alice chirped. "And you look wonderful" Edward said with a smile, I only blushed and looked away; I was still wearing the white dress since I couldn't be bothered to take it off.

"Wonderful? Is that all?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Erm, you look amazingly wonderful, dashing?...ermm" I wondered what was wrong with Edward's lack of words. "Ermm that's ok Edward I get what you mean" I replied.

"Great now Bella as promised lets go and dance" Edward said with a smile, I nodded and stepped forward only to be dragged back by Alice.

"Dance? What happened?" I told Alice that I'd explain later and that I was coming for the sleepover.

"Okay I want to do this properly!" Edward announced. The song started playing; it was a slow dance, perfect! Edward bowed and I curtsied smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Can I have this dance?" He held out his hand for me to take with beseeching eyes, I giggled, "Why of course you may" I said in my best English accent. I slowly put my hand in his. He smiled my favorite smile before pulling me into his arms and I looked up into his eyes again they were glowing underneath the Fairy lights.

We swayed together dancing to the music, well I kept stepping on his foot but he didn't seem to mind, it felt like we were the only ones on the street dancing and too soon it was over.

"Ermm..." I didn't know what to say.

"That was nice, like old times" I smiled remembering the previous years.

"Just like old times" I repeated, we stood there in silence both lost in thoughts, when I remembered something.

"Ermm Edward where's Robin?" As much as I hated to ask I knew she was around here somewhere plotting revenge.

"I don't know where she is?" Edward started to look around, he shouted her name but I couldn't hear it because lots of people were running past us to get to the DJ stand. Edward smiled and took my hand and we both ran past the crowd. "Edward where are we going?" He didn't say anything until we got to the park.

"It was a bit crowded over there" I could still hear Scott on the DJ stand saying his goodbyes to 2008, Edward grabbed my hand and he started to run to the other side of the park and into the woods again going uphill, and this time we stopped right on the edge of a cliff.

"Do you remember this place Bella?" I looked around and saw a lake, I saw the water fall about 20 feet and landing on the stones below.

"Ermm..." I turned around and saw that very same meadow, it seemed far away but I could see it clearly.

"Yeah I remember when we got lost; I can't believe this is the place. I walked towards him and sat down on the edge of the cliff next to him staring at the bright full moon, I looked down and saw the park, and my street looked more beautiful with the fairy lights, I then heard a chorus of people counting down from ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

I heard a multiple of screams and shouts and then the fireworks went off. I smiled.

"Happy new year Bella" Edward said excitedly.

"Happy New year Edward!" I said with a big grin on my face, I had shared previous New Year parties with him but this year seemed different, it seemed more magical. We watched the fireworks shoot into the air and then explode into various colors.

I wanted to stay here forever, it felt calm and peaceful with Edward by my side and the view from the cliff was marvelous! But eventually my stomach rumbled and Edward got up.

"You didn't eat anything! Silly Bella, come on let's see if Carlisle has anything left from the barbeque" he held out his hand for me to take and I took it, he helped me up and we walked through the woods, into the park and down the road, chatting all the way.

"Isabellaaaa had a good time! I didn't see you when we were counting down...Edward! My man! Long time no see!" That was Jim, he high fived Edward and they started talking.

I heard my stomach growl and told Edward I was going to get something to eat,

"Yeah go on, I'll catch up in a minute" Edward was still talking to Jimmy, I walked over to Carlisle who was talking to Miss Valentine,

"Oh you're very lucky to have- Bella! Happy New Year!" She gave me a hug and smiled; she was just so energetic like Alice.

"Happy New Year" I said after she released me. I looked at Carlisle who just smiled at me.

"Happy New Year Carlisle" He smiled again "Good you called me Carlisle, glad you broke the habit of calling me 'Mr. Cullen' I remember when you were a child you used to call me 'Mr. Edward and Alice's dad' by the way Happy new year"

"I was hoping if you had any food left" My stomach grumbled but Carlisle didn't hear it.

"Yep still got a ton of leftovers, what do you want?" I looked at the food; there wasn't much of a choice. In the end I settled for some barbecued chicken wings (well two) and a Ham burger, I thanked him and turned around, I took a bite out of my burger just as Alice attacked me.

"Where the hell did you go? I was looking for you! Emmett was just about to call the police!" I tried to laugh but choked instead, I quickly went to the drinks table and got a cup of water and drank it.

"I was only gone for about twenty minutes!" Alice looked at me excitedly. "So you were gone! With Edward, tell me all about it!" oh god no, If I tell Alice everything, she's going to do my head in; I took a large bite from my burger and pointed to my mouth while I was chewing.

"Fine, eat! But you are not escaping my sleepover!" My eyes widened, I had forgotten all about that! I looked over her shoulder to see Robin shouting at Edward and Edward apologizing with one of his best puppy dog looks, I started laughing but then remembered I was eating, I tried not to laugh and pointed to where they were standing Alice turned around and grinned.

It looked like Robin was going to pull her hair out. We walked closer to a good hearing range.

"What do you mean? I was looking all over for you! Those idiots locked me in a basement"

"Robin again I'm sorry but I couldn't find you anywhere!" Edward smiled weakly she turned around and huffed. Edward smiled and put his arms around her, tickling her stomach,

"Okay okay stop it! I forgive you! But I've got to go home now" She said in a slick sweet voice. I wondered about what she said, _locked in a supply closet_ I then looked at the evil grin on Alice's face. Oh Alice.

"Alice, what did you do?" She laughed "You'll find out at the sleepover!" I smiled weakly; there was no way to avoid the sleepover now.

The dances had finished, Alice had to help clean the place, so I decided to help her, I was holding the rubbish bag while she was picking up plastic cups.

"Where did Rose go?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, we got into another fight" I shook my head, not another one!

"When do you not get into a fight?" Alice put a cup into the bag.

"On Mondays and Tuesdays cause we can't be bothered" I giggled.

"Can't be bothered to fight? You guys are funny!"Alice grabbed the bag, knotted it at the top and chucked it next to all the other rubbish bags.

"Okay let's go...to Alice's Palace!" She pointed to her house and started running, I ran after her giggling.

We got inside her house and Alice opened the door of her room to reveal Rosalie sitting by the window.

"Rosalie! I am going to forgive you for what you did because I need to hear Bella's story and eww there's no way I'm taking Emmett over Jasper, gross!" Rosalie grinned. That was confusing.

"Okay and there's no way I'm taking Jasper over Emmett, that is just wrong!" They both grinned and hugged each other and then attacked me.

"Bella you are sitting on my royal seat of talking so talk! Tell us all about where you went with Edward!" There was no way I was going to avoid this death trap so I started talking, blushing at almost every word.

"Wow! That was so romantic! You know when I was visiting Emmett's parents; they went to Vegas for two days, Emmett had cooked dinner for me and he decorated his living room with candles, The food tasted disgusting! In the end we just ordered pizza." Alice and I couldn't stop laughing! That was hilarious! "What else were you guys doing?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows and we both burst into another fit of laughter.

"My turn now, Alice why were you and Rosalie in a fight?" They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, you know Mary-Ella?" I nodded; Mary-Ella was my neighbor.

"Well, she dared me to kiss Jasper! And Alice was getting something to eat and as you know Emmett loves food so you can guess where he was and anyway when Alice came back she saw me kissing Jasper, you know how jealous girls tend to get" I nodded thinking of how jealous I was of Robin.

"Yeah talking about jealousy, to get even I kissed Emmett, I know, what a gross thing to do, he tasted like barbecue sauce! Anyways that's not the point, the point was, this Blonde turned into a steam engine" I couldn't stop laughing, I can't believe they actually kissed each other's boyfriends.

"One thing I still don't get how did Robin disappear for half an hour and then come back" Alice and Rosalie grinned evilly.

"Okay guys spill!" I knew they had something to do with it!

"Well..." Alice launched into a full detailed explanation...

**3****rd**** person!**

Alice and Rose were walking around the street until they spotted a blonde.

"Hey Rose look there's a dog and it doesn't have a leash or matching shoes" Alice announced.

"I think it's trying to find its owner" Rose wondered.

"You mean Edward; oh he's at home in the kitchen helping Esme why?" Alice said dumbly, Rose smacked her head.

Robin grinned "Thanks losers!" She pushed past them and made her way to the Cullen house.

"Anytime" Rose and Alice grinned at each other and followed behind her.

They were in the house, Robin was walking to the kitchen, that was when Alice pushed her into the basement and Rosalie locked the door. They high fived each other as Robin was banging on the closet door.

**Bella's pov!**

"HAHAHAAAA" I laughed so much my throat hurt.

"We did it for you!" Rosalie said

"One thing I don't get, how'd she get out?" Alice wondered...

**3rd person**

Robin was pacing up and down the basement when she realized she had her phone, she quickly got it out and started texting Lauren.

A few minutes later Jessica peeked her head through the front door of the Cullen house.

"Robin?" she whispered.

"I'm in here you twat!" Robin screamed. Lauren and Jessica slowly walked into the Cullen house admiring the pictures all over the walls; they made their way to the door of the basement.

"Robin is that like you?" Lauren asked. "No, it's Edward now open the door!" Lauren grinned.

"Edward! Don't worry I'm like here to like save you" Lauren quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror by the door then bent down and put her nail in the lock twisting it open.

Robin ran out "You twat! It's me and I missed new years with Edward! Jessica go and get the car!"

**Bella's pov**

"Bella you look ridiculous!" I looked in the mirror screamed and then laughed. We were playing blind makeovers.

"So do you!" I said laughing as soon as I took my blindfold of.

We played a series of games and then decided to go to sleep, well we decided too late, it was 7 in the morning, but Alice had told Esme we would be sleeping in for the rest of the morning. I put on my pajamas and got into my sleeping bag, Alice had refused to let me sleep in it but I guess she was too tired, as soon as my head hit the pillow I lapsed into a nice cozy sleep.

* * *

**Review please. Sorry for any mistakes**


	18. Changing

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight!

**Sorry this is a short chapter, i updated because of my awesome reviewers, seriously some of them inspired me**

**I hope you like this chapter, i found it funny and special thanks to Mariya (Softripple) for helping me with this chapter and previous ones!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

You Belong With Me

**Chapter 18: Changing**

**Bella's POV**

The last few days had been going great, Robin never came to see Edward and we all had a blast hanging out, pulling pranks on Emmett, sleeping in late and we all knew we would miss it.

Miss everything at being home, today was the day we went back to E.A, I was happy to go back but I would miss everyone at home. Rosalie finished her packing; luckily I didn't need to pack anything because Alice decided to do it for me, she still thinks i don't have any taste in clothes, i didn't really care what I wore as long as it was comfortable.

We all finished packing and said our goodbye's, there were three cars, Alice's Porsche, My Mercedes and Rosalie's convertible. Emmett went into Rosalie's, they took of early because there car needed fuel. Jasper decided to ride with Alice and Edward had to ride with me. Oh the joy.

I walked over to the driver seat and opened the door when Charlie stopped me. "Bella! You are not to drive this car" What was Charlie on about, it was MY car!

"But it's my car" I argued

"Bella you are not to drive this car who knows what will happen! You're supposed to treat a car with respect like it's your baby, not scratch it and cause accidents!" my eyes widened, he was giving me a lecture about how to treat a car when you drive it, I haven't even drove it since that time Edward had gotten it for me.

"You're giving _me_ a lecture? I haven't even started driving it dad!"

"Well you're not driving it, especially on the motorway" ridiculous! My own dad doesn't even trust me with a car!

"Well then who's going to drive it?" I asked, just then Edward had shut the boot and walked to the passenger seat, Charlie smiled.

"Edward can drive" Edward froze.

"What!" we both said in unison "Edward drive the car, who knows what accident you guys will be in if Bella drives" I groaned "Dad!" Edward grinned. And I stomped to the passenger side of the car shoving the keys into Edwards's hands as he walked past me; I got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut crossing my arms.

"Bella careful, this is your baby!" Charlie looked at the car where I slammed the door.

"More like your baby" I muttered, Edward got into the car and opened the window.

"Well bye, Bella be happy" Charlie said through the window.

"Sure I'll be happy once I get there away from you" I murmured under my breath, this was so unfair; he lets Edward drive my car but not me! I'm old enough.

"Bella calm down, when we stop for gas I'll let you drive" I grinned. "You better" Edward chuckled and started the engine.

* * *

"Just slow down! My dad isn't going to be very impressed" Edward was on the motorway driving at 105mph "Bella, I like driving fast!" Edward increased the speed to 110mph.

"Edward seriously, this is stupid just slow down!" I was screaming by now into his face, but he refused to listen.

"Bella. Please just relax!"

"I am trying to!" I said through gritted teeth, "And you are making it extremely difficult. Just slow down, my dad's a police!"

"Hmmm, let me think about that..." He looked as though he was really thinking about it, "No."

"Let me out of this car Cullen," I threatened, pulling on the door handle.

"No." I looked at him, he was amused.

"I swear I will jump out!" I pulled the handle even more but then relaxed a little when he put the speed down to 80

"There, happy?" I grinned "Yeah but if you put it down to 60 I'll be extremely happy!" I bargained.

"Err... I don't think so" I groaned and looked out of the window. The gas station passed us.

"Edward we missed the gas station! You were supposed to get more fuel and let me drive!" Edward smirked.

"Bella we have plenty of fuel! And were nearly there, I bet we passed Rosalie and Emmett on the way!"Edward increased the speed again to 120.

"Holy crap that's even faster than the last time! Edward!" I screamed. "Bella, I'm doing you a favour, I'm turning an eight hour trip to a four hour trip!" he said proudly.

"Edward!" My head stuck to the seat and my hair was flying everywhere.

"Bella watch this!" I forced my eyes to Edward, he let go of the steering wheel and I screamed closing my eyes, I heard Edward laugh, I felt the car swerve right, the speed suddenly fell to 60, I reopened my eyes.

"Are you trying to kill us? You maniac! I am never getting into a car with you again! And my dad is definitely going to hear about this!" I screamed. Edward just grinned.

We finally entered the school parking lot, I didn't talk to Edward in the car since he was driving really fast, we found a parking spot and parked the car, I immediately got out and went to the driver's side of the car.

"Keys now!" Edward gave me the keys and I immediately turned around to the boot. "Bella it wasn't that bad!" I had gotten my suitcases out and was getting Edwards and dumping them on the floor.

"Wasn't that bad? A scary nightmare isn't that bad but driving bloody 120 miles per hour was bad, what, were you on drugs? Some kind of hyper suicidal drug that you needed to go that fast!" I yelled at him, he only just found it amusing,

"Bella just to let you know, we were the last one's to leave and the first ones to get here, we didn't even stop for petrol" I laughed.

"So it was a race? See who could crash their car and die first? Next time you decide to have a race, count me out and don't use my car" I screamed and got my suitcases and my bag struggling to carry all of them to my dorm.

"Here let me help you" Edward started to take one of my suitcases; I snatched it out of his hand.

"Just fuck of Edward!" I yelled and hurried to my dorm leaving Edward standing there.

It was his fault I'm mad at him, driving 120 miles per hour was not necessary! On the way to forks he didn't drive that fast, what was with the sudden change? And I won't forgive him for trying to kill us and for taking his hands of the steering wheel.

I walked into my dorm and chucked my bags onto my bed and then realised I forgot one of the suitcases; I quickly went to the door to find Edward smiling with the suitcase.

I took the suitcase and slammed the door in his face, I went to my bed again and sat on it burying my head into my hands, was I too harsh? I heard a door creak open, I immediately looked up and saw a pair of icy cold eyes look at me, she gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Ermm, hello?" I said awkwardly, she stepped out of the bathroom revealing herself and she was gorgeous! She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes; she was wearing a lime green tank top and white shorts and lovely brown sandals. She had a figure to die for.

"Erm, hi, I'm Tanya Denali, I'm an exchange student from Washington prep ermm... Isabella Swan was in my biology class and the teacher said she was one of the top students in the class so I was supposed to wait here so I could ask her to tutor me since I'm not doing very well" Tanya was nervous, she looked like a slut from one of those TV programs.

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella please and yeah I could tutor you" she grinned, "Thanks, so erm... I'm staying in room 406 and ermm it's a room for one, I was hoping if I could hang out with you, get to know the place?" she asked shyly, Tanya seemed nice.

"Erm... sure, so tell me about yourself" I asked, I wanted to know if she was a slut if she was she could just go and hang out with the slut crew.

"Okay, my names Tanya, my hometown is Riverdale in Washington, I want a job in the fashion industries, I en-"I cut her of "Oh my god! My roommate Alice is a fashion freak, you two are going to be friends straight away." She smiled. "I hope so"

"What else?" I asked. "I like reading, you might think I'm a geek "I shook my head "Not at all, I love reading! My favourite book is Wuthering heights!" she grinned, "I've read that, it's a good book" I asked her a lot of questions, it turned out she was an outdoor person. Hours passed in just a short amount of time. Alice and Rose still hadn't arrived and it was getting late so Tanya and I ordered pizza, I decided to give Tanya one of my textbooks to help her learn, she opened the textbook and started reading it,

"This book is so interesting!" I frowned, "It's a textbook?" she shrugged, "I like learning" I groaned.

"You too! The only person I know who finds a biology textbook interesting is Edward!" She looked up at me

"Who is Edward? His name sounds old fashioned, no offence" she added. "His parents are old fashioned" I answered thinking of Esme. I suddenly dropped the Pepsi can and it landed on my shirt leaving a huge stain, great, me and my clumsiness. Curse the laws of genetics.

"Oh crap, be right back" I stood up and went to my cupboard; I found a clean shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I was so glad I met Tanya she was really easy to get along with, I heard a knock.

"I'll get it" Tanya answered, I smiled but my smile faded when I heard a voice.

"Oh Rosalie your back- err hello?" It was Edward, I quickly stepped out of the bathroom and went to the door, Tanya stood there frozen, her eyes were wide she looked surprised,

"Oh Tanya, Meet the annoying Edward, who almost got me killed on the way here" I smiled. She gulped. "Hi" Edward stepped into the room.

"Erm, this is for you" He revealed his hands which carried a big 'I'm beary sorry' bear and a balloon attached to Its arm that said 'hope you forgive me' He gave me a warm smile. I took the bear.

"Awww he's so cute, okay fine I forgive you but don't do it again" he nodded.

"Erm, Bella, shall I leave?" I frowned "Why?" She looked at Edward.

"So you can have time alone with your boyfriend?" My eyes widened and so did Edward's.

"Were not going out, were friends" Although I wish we were going out.

"Best friends, we've known each other for like forever" Edward answered.

"Besides I have a girlfriend, Robin" I felt my inside's twitch at her name, more importantly I was just the friend to him, just then the door slammed open.

"Woo where here!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella how did you get here before us- awww that bear is so cute!" Alice ran to me and grabbed the bear.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked assessing Tanya "Edwaardo" Emmett screamed.

"Hi everyone, Alice, I got here before you because this maniac was driving 120 miles per hour and almost got us killed and Rosalie, this is Tanya, I'm suppose to tutor her in biology" I said pointing to Tanya.

"Oh and she loves outdoor activities and is really into fashion" Alice and Rosalie's heads turned to Tanya they had mischievous grins on their face.

"Really?" they both said together, and that's when they pounced on her, they asked her so many questions at once, she answered some but then gave up. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting on the beanbag chairs, they seemed interested in the rest of the pizza, and they all took a slice.

"Boys" I muttered under my breath. I heard a phone ring "Excuse me, I need to take this" Tanya said once she had looked at the caller ID

"Who is it?" Alice asked. "Oh, just a friend" The way she had said that sounded curious, I thought she was an exchange student?

"Okay but come back" She nodded and went into the hallway shutting the door behind her. "Guys I'm hungry lets order some food!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah! Let's order a pizza" Emmett screamed, Alice got the phone and called the fast food shop on campus and ordered one large pizza. Tanya came back into the room.

"Sorry guys I got to go but I promise I'll come back tomorrow and Bella thanks for the Biology textbook, I find that quite interesting" Edwards head shot up.

"You like Biology?" Edward asked. "Yeah... But I'm not that good at it; I was supposed to ask Bella to tutor me" She struggled to get her words out properly.

"Hmmm... Well I am a better at Biology then Bella, I could help tutor as well" He suggested. "erm okay" Tanya said nervously, she quickly closed the door.

"You are not better than me!" I shouted at him "Erm...Who tutored you when you were failing?" ermm you did "exactly so shut up!" he said reading my facial expression.

"Ermm, rude!" I said facing him, we both smiled knowing we were being childish. Edward got up and walked towards the mirror.

"I never really noticed, but look at my hair!" Edward grinned touching his messy hair._ Yes it looks very soft and it's a really nice colour and I just want to run my hands through it!_

"Edward! Why are you so fascinated by your hair?" Alice asked. "It's not just the hair, I look rather attractive and my eyes...a shade of green! I never knew I looked this good!" Edward kept examining his self, yes yes you look hot! Now stop complimenting yourself.

"Okay Edward I think the mirror has had enough of you" Edward sat down. It was true, Edward was changing, he never cared about his looks before, and now he keeps staring at himself in the mirror, he's compliments aren't even that special and the car ride home? He was turning into an arrogant jock, and I think I know who was changing him.

* * *

**Review please! **


	19. Confessed

**Do not own anything. Sorry guyz i havent updated in months! its cuz i had soo much homework to do and lots of revision. but i think you'll like this chapter its a bit weird but the last part is the part that i love!!

* * *

**

**You belong with me**

**Chapter 19: Confessed**

**Bella's POV**

"Can I put you down now?" I asked, "No, I told you I cannot afford to get blood on those 600 dollar heels" I groaned, you would seriously hate Alice right now, she's on my back! A thorn cut her foot, just a tiny cut and oh my gosh such a big fuss!

"Hey Alice! Errr why are you on her back?" Some guy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Oh Jimmy, Bella he is in my health and social class, jimmy this is Bella and I am on her back because I am bleeding" That sounded so wrong.

"What are you okay?"he asked I decided to talk to Jimmy as Alice was being a drama queen.

"Well she's fine, there's a spot of dried blood on her foot and she thinks she is going to ruin her 600 dollar heels other than that she's fine" I stated.

Jimmy chuckled. "Ermm well Bella as you said your name was, how about I help you out?" he wiggled his eyebrows I frowned "Ermmm?"

"I meant carry Alice?" I grinned "Oooh yes!" He grinned and moved Alice off of me. Carrying her all the way across campus and into our dorm. Jimmy and I were chatting all the way.

"Well goodbye Alice and –" He looked at me puzzled.

"Bella, my name is Bella" He smacked his forehead

"Bella, we should see each other again but I have to go now"

"Okay bye" I waved good bye and shut the door. Looking at Alice grinning.

"What!" Alice giggled and stood up picking up her heels. "Nothing, it just looked like something was going on" I looked up. Not again!

"Alice! How does your mind work? You think that every guy I talk to likes me or I like him, I don't!" Alice smiled cheekily."I know but every time you talk to a guy your always blushing aww" I looked down."See, aww" I went to my bed and picked up my Biology textbook.

"Alice Just be quiet, I need to study for an exam in two weeks" Alice groaned. "TWO WEEKS! You have two weeks till the exam and you're already revising! Bella your such a geek"

"Why thank you" I smiled and opened my textbook. "Knock Knock guess who it is!" I groaned, now I won't be able to do any studying

"Boo!" I pretended i was surprised to see Emmett but Alice just gave him a look one of those evil _I'm watching you_ looks

"Hello Emmett"

"Hi Sis, What goes on?" Emmett sat on the edge of my bed. "Revising for Biology" Emmett smacked his head. "Of course that's what you're doing there's a textbook in your lap how could I not know that I am so stupid" Alice got up.

"Well I'm going to see if these heels have any blood on them if they do, I'll try and be- Strong" Alice walked into the closet and shut the door behind her.

"Oh no" I heard her muffled cry. I grinned Typical Alice, I bet its only one drop and its probably faded away.

"So Bella I kinda need a favour" I nodded my head. "Yeah what?"

"Urm, I should have told you from before but the other day Jasper was in here and he kind of took something that didn't belong to him"

"Didn't belong to him? What did he take?" Emmett scratched his head, his hair had grown nicely ever since Alice had cut it.

"Well... Dont be mad it wasn't really his fault he just wanted to take a peek"

"What did he take!" Emmett pulled the top of his t-shirt. "He took...your diary" My eyes widened. My DIARY! My textbook fell to the floor and I stood up "What! Emmett why didn't you bring it back do you even know whats in there!" Emmet stood up

"Yes I do and it wasn't his fault he says he's sorry" i groaned, _sorry my foot _a thought just crept into my mind I stepped towards him and he took one back

"Wait a second why are you looking so guilty Emmett" stepping towads him, he took one back

"Err I'm not it's just you know Global warming its getting hotter and hotter" Emmett wiped his forehead.

"did you take it!" Emmett gulped and nodded stepping back I took another towards him.

"What Emmett! If you wanted to look in there why didn't you ask me!" I was mad, I took another step and Emmett was against the wall. Alice stepped in.

"You would have said no!" Emmett argued. "Exactly! Do you even know whats in there!"

"What's all the fuss, oh Emmett why did you show her the-"

"Alice! I did not show her the- the thing" I was puzzled but I didn't care, He looked in my diary apart from Alice (Dont ask) No one has looked in my diary.

"Alice this bafoon took my diary!" Alice's mouth widened but then closed. "Good"

"Good?, what do you mean by good? My diary is in Emmett's room and Emmett's room is Edwards room! Catching on?" I've written all about Edward in my diary and there could be a chance that he's reading it right now!

"Emmett where did you leave it?" Emmett gulped "On my bed"

On my bed? "Emmett you idiot! What is wrong with you! Watch what I d-"

"Thats good. Emmett you did it hi five!" Alice and Emmett hi fived.

"Whats so funny? My dreams of me and Edward being together is about to be ruined and you are happy?" Alice laughed.

"No, for once in his life he actually did something nice. Think about it Bella if he reads the diary he'll know you feel about him"

"But hello! He's dating Robin and what if he doesn't like me back then what?"

"Bella he does, he likes you he just doesn't know it, that's why you need to tell him and the time is now, would you like it if he found out that you like him from your diary? No you wouldn't Bella no slacking now's the time!" I gulped. Was I actually going to do this? Was I actually going to tell Edward I love him? Be strong Bella you have to tell him now or never.

"Hello, e'llo peeps whats going on!" Rosalie just walked in.

"Bellas going to confess to Edward that she loves him" Rose smiled.

"Really!! Oh my gosh Bella I have to come with! Oh no then that would ruin it wont it, I know I'll get a mini camera from Emmett's sp-"

"Hush Rose!" Alice said disturbed. "okay I will, I'm ready" I couldn't believe what was going to happen I was going to tell Edward I loved him,

"Yes! I cant wait Bella wait here I need to fix you! Eye liner where are you!" Alice walked into the cupboard and came back with a bag of makeup and a jacket.

"For one thing. Its cold outside and Rose I have taken care of our needs. Bella lets fix your hair, you don't want to seem to dressed up to tell a man your feelings so I'll leave your hair natural and down and lip gloss ooh Edward likes strawberry, I got a strawberry flavoured lip gloss" I looked at her, well we all did

"What? He might kiss her! And she has to be ready," Rosalie squealed

"Our little Bella is growing up!" Emmett patted my head; Alice applied the eyeliner and smiled. "You are not backing out of this now!"

I didn't say I was and I'm not, today is the day.

"Wait" I just wanted to ask one question "WHAT!!" they all screamed irritated.

"How do I start?" They all rolled there eyes and Alice spinned me around towards the door grabbing a hairband on the way

"Put this on and make sure it stays on and you'll figure out a way to start it" Alice pushed me out of the room closing the door.

Well Bella this is for real in a few minutes you are going to find out if Edward likes you or not. I took a deep Breath and headed for his dorm.

**Alice POV**

I pushed Bella out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Rosalie remote!" Rose tossed the remote and I switched on the TV to the correct channel the mini spy camera in Bella's hairband. We all saw where Bella was, right now she was in the lift checking her hair in the mirror. Smart girl I raised her well.

She finally reached their dorm, I could tell she was nervous it took her ten minutes to knock on the door

"Oh I forgot to mention we have our first ba-"

"shut up Emmett, hey Rose can we get audio on this?" Rose nodded, I tossed the remote to her and she pressed a button.

The door opened.

**Bella's POV**

Should I knock or not, my hand reached the door then I chickened out. Bella _focus knock on the door_

I closed my eyes and knocked on the door, I was so nervous I hope Edwards alone in the room, the door opened to reveal Jasper. Darn.

"Hey Bella I haven't seen you since yesterday"

"Hey Jasper I was hoping I could see Edward" _Stupid Bella Stupid!_

"Oh, well actually he's not here right now" I sighed, great now what.

"Do you know where he is?" Jasper looked at me puzzled. "Bella did you forget? Todays the first match of the tournament, he didn't tell you?" First match? Tournament? How comes I didn't know about this.

"What! He didn't even tell me!" I had so many swear words going on in my mind. How the hell can he not tell me that it was his first basketball match of the tournament.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me? Or Alice, Or Rosalie, Or Emmett!" Jasper walked into his room I followed.

"We didn't know either. Emmett knew and told me"

"How can you not know, you're on the basketball team!" I was mad, they were hiding something from me.

"About that yeah Edward kicked me of" WHAT!

"Why, your his best friend he wouldn't do that" Jasper looked down.

"He would if it wasn't for that- thing he wouldn't have." What thing. I gave a puzzled look.

"When we were training for the tournament Emmett kept acting like a lunatic, he pissed me of and well I aimed and threw the ball for his face, but at that moment that dog Robin walked in and well, the ball smashed her face" I cracked up right there. No wonder she wasn't in class today.

"yeah yeah I know funny, but then she fainted and her nose was bleeding and lets skip the whole part of Edward exploding and he kicked me of the team"

"But how can he do that to you your his best friend and can he even kick you off the team" Jasper shrugged.

"Well he does have the power and coach would have kicked me of, anyways I didn't really want to be in the team anyway, I only did it to make Alice happy but don't tell her I got kicked of the team please, especially by Edward" I smiled reassuring that I wouldn't.

"Well I should go" In the corner of my eye I saw Emmett's bed it had no book, wait he said he left the diary on his bed!

"Wait whoa, there was a diary on Emmet's bed where has it gone" My heart was racing.

"Oh that diary, well err the dorm advisor came for a room inspection, he might have taken it." And just like that the intercom went on.

"Could Isabella Swan please report to the principal's office thank you" oh what now! "Well bye Jasper and if you see Edward tell him to meet me at my dorm later" Jasper nodded "Will do"

I got to the principal's office and knocked on the door, the principal opened the door

"Come in Bella, I just need you for a moment." I nodded and sat in the chair he offered. There was someone sitting on the other chair. Jimmy.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jimmy here will be joining your Biology class and since you are already tutoring Tanya-" I see where this is going.

"let me guess you want me to tutor him to" the Principal nodded.

"Alright fine come on Jimmy" Jimmy frowned. "Revise now? Come on Bella!"

"Fine! Meet me at my dorm at seven" Jimmy groaned. "Bella why today?"

"Cause Tanya's having a lesson then aswell" I feel as if I'm a tutoring freak. "Allright what shall I bring"  
"Just bring yourself" Jimmy walked out of the room "well bye sir" I left the office and headed towards the gym luckily for me Edward just walked out looking as hot as ever. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Bella! I haven't seen you since this morning, what goes on?" I made a disgusted face.

"Ew you sound like Emmett but I'm fine what about you"  
"Nothing I'm just getting ready for the tournament" Oh so he forgot to tell me, I felt as if I was invisible to him.

"Tournament?" I asked "Oh wait Bella didn't I tell you! I am so sorry! I completely forgot" Right he forgot, I stopped walking.  
"And did you forget to tell everyone you kicked Jasper of the team?" Edward looked at me surprised. "You know about that?"  
I nodded. "Bella about that I-"

"Thats enough Edward how can you be so inconsiderate, he's your best friend, you've known him for more than half of your life, how the hell can you kick him off the team for smashing that ball into Robin's face, it was an accident, how low can you scoop and to think that I was going to tell you I lo- just forget it" How could I say 'I love you' if I'm incredibly mad at him, I turned around and walked towards, well I didn't really know where I was going.

"Bella, what were you going to say?" I shook my head. "Nothing" I continued walking, but he ran in front of me and held onto my shoulders making me stop. "What were you going to say" I couldn't take it any longer.

"I was going to say that I love you!" I burst it out, I can't believe I just said it, I was staring in his eyes, something inside me felt some sort of happiness, his eyes seemed confused but then they were filled with some kind of emotion I couldn't quite recognise.

"You do" And I saw a small smile spreading across Edwards face.

* * *

**Did you like it i did :)  
Review please and sorry for any mistakes i made  
If i can I'll update on the weekend cuz there's gonna be so much drama going on now! (I cant wait) Lol :)**

* * *


	20. Couldnt believe it!

**I dont own twilight!! **

**I wont tell you anything about this chapter lol! but it is short!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Couldn't believe it**

**Bellas POV**

"I was going to say that I love you!" I burst it out, I can't believe I just said it, I was staring in his eyes, something inside me felt some sort of happiness, his eyes seemed confused but then they were filled with some kind of emotion I couldn't quite recognise.

"You do" And I saw a small smile spreading across Edwards face. I heard someone laugh, it sounded familiar. Edward removed his hands from my shoulders.

"ahahahahaa Bella great joke! You're so funny 'I love you' hahahaaa" it was Robin. Ugh where the hell did she come from!

"Edward don't you think that was funny?" Robin walked next to Edward and clung onto his arm.

"Yeah funny" Edward laughed "Good one Bells, I almost fell for that!" Bells? Okay who was this person and where has Edward gone.

Edward smiled and looked at Robin. "You know who I really love?" Robin answered "Who?"

"You!" Edward screamed, "Awww I love you too" Robin replied and their lips touched. Disgusting.

I couldn't believe this, this was not happening, I had admitted my true feelings to him and he just laughed! Not to mention kissing his girlfriend in front of me! It made me sick! I can't believe this was Edwards true colours, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away.

"Aww look Eddie she's crying!" Robin laughed again but this time Edward didn't laugh, he didn't say a word and looked at his feet.

"You know what Edward, I think we should go, you don't want to be late for your basketball match now do you?" Edward kept looking at me until Robin shoved him past me knocking me to the ground. I heard even more laughter.

"hahahahaaa look Edward she's so clumsy she fell down!" Robin was laughing out of control, bitch, when Edward wasn't looking she gave me a glare and walked off after him. I stood up and ran down campus and into the forest that was there sobbing all the way, how can Edward do that to me! It took me two years to say 'I love you' and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to say it again and this is how he replies! I felt tears trickling down my cheeks, I felt dizzy as if the world was spinning out of control, I couldn't see because of the tears blinding my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. I stopped running I was somewhere in the middle of the forest, but I didn't care, at least I was alone.

Alice POV

"Emmett Move your head!!!" I screamed.

"Oh sorry!" Emmett moved his head _"I was going to say that I love you!"_

"aaaaaahhhh no way she said it!! Rose high five!" I high fived Rosalie.

'_you do'_

"You know we should record this!" Emmett suggested. Best idea ever!

"_Ahahahaa Bella your so funny 'I love you' hahahahaaa" _Edward laughed

"Maybe not, Emmett what a shit idea!" we continued to listen at what was going on,

"Ugh my brother is a pain in my ass, how the hell can he say that, you know what, I'll go now and beat the crap out of him, say hello to Alice, Edward, _say hello_!" I grinded my teeth together and headed for the door only to be stopped by Rosalie.

"No Alice! We need to wait for Bella."  
"Yeah let's have a blanket party!" Emmett screamed. Rose and I ignored him, how can Edward do that to Bella, it took her two years! Two years to admit her feelings towards him and Jasper being kicked of the team, he won't be able to breathe once I'm done with him.

"But it's not just about Bella, it's about all of us!"  
"Let's just wait for Bella" I knew Rose wouldn't let me through so I sat down and watched Bella through the mini camera, but it was hard to see because of her messy hair.

"Bella's POV

I took out the hairband Alice gave to me, and put it back on, I wiped my eyes and decided to make my way back to my dorm, only I didn't know the way back, it was dark, but the moon shone brightly enough for me to see where I was going, I didn't know which way to go, I heard something behind me, I turned around it was nothing, the only sounds I could hear was the wind rustling the trees, I heard a faint sound of a wolf howling, tension rose up within me, I felt something crawl up my hair and then I ran, I ran as fast as I could dodging branches and trees that were in the way.

I was scared I heard footsteps behind me, they were getting louder and louder, I turned my head around but before I could see I bumped into something hard with great force and fell to the floor, the scene was blacked out.

* * *

**Liked it?? well than if you didnt then too bad! lol**

**Review, and you guys can tell me your thoughts on what you want to happen next in the story. im always up for ideas**

**and im sorry if there were any GRAMMER RELATING issues within this chapter, i know some of you have a problem with my grammer and by some i mean Mariya.**

**And thanks to those who helped me with this chapter, and sorry it was short my nxt update will be longer.**


	21. Where's Bella?

**Helloooo im back!! lol YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME LAUGH!!!! I LOVE READING THEM ESPECIALLY THE ones that keep pesterising me to update!!!  
I dont own twilight and OMG!! NEW MOON WAS SOOOOO AWESOME!!!  
I loved the part when mike jake and Bella went to the movies!!! Jacob was just sooo funny  
Way better then the first movie, the wolves looked sooo cool, i wanna watch it again and again and again and again ......**

**lool sorry about that, anyways this chapter you will love, i had to put a bit of humour in there, and i didnt double check it cuz i was excited to publish it so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry!!  
You guys will like this chapter :):):):):)**

* * *

** you belong with me**

**Chapter 21: Where's Bella?**

**Rosalie's POV**

"You said what!!" Alice screamed into Emmett's face.

"I said this top is ugly!! And it is! Alice you have no sense of fashion!" Emmett shouted. I heard a rip.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing and why are you doing it here!" I whispered. Alice turned around and saw what Emmett had done. I blocked my ears with my hands but even they didn't block the sound of Alice's scream.

"I am the queen of the fashion palace okay, and because you just ripped my dress you are going to pay!" I took one huge step back.

"But Alice I'm the king of the palace and your certainly not my queen I mean eww look at what your wearing, this dress and the rest of your closet is going in the bin, actually I'll take them with me and the bin and burn all your clothes along with some marsh mellows ooooh Rose what do you think about a small camp fire thing?" I stood up.

"Campfire thing? Really Emmett, Really?" I crossed my arms.

"And look at this dress, who would wear this?" I cleared my throat.

"Actually Emmett that's mine" Emmett looked at the dress, "Rose one question, why?"

"Oh shut it Emmett" Emmett smiled. "You know im joking im just trying to get Alice pissed" He whispered.

"Okay but you didn't mean that about the dress" Emmett shook his head and put the dress back, he walked over to the dressing table and picked up Alice's favourite lip gloss

"You wouldnt dare!" Alice said in a scary voice. Emmett opened the lip gloss and drew a crown on the mirror, Alice screamed and launched for Emmett. Emmett held his hand out which caught Alice's head, I laughed it was ridiculous, Emmett was standing there with his hand out where Alice's head was caught, she was still running except she wasn't going anywhere,

"Haaa piece of cake" Emmett yawned, Alice screamed and ducked and aimed for Emmett's leg.

"Ow! She bit me! Rose help!!" I just laughed.

"Well you were asking for it Emmett, you got it now" Emmett gave a look

"What Rose!! Ahhh" Alice put lip gloss on Emmetts face.

"Now, it's personal" Emmett pushed Alice back and she fell on the floor taking boxes down with her.

"Oh my god Emmett!! Why the hell did you that!" Emmett laughed and looked my way

"Relax she's fine! Hey... where did she go?" Emmett looked around the room.

"Listen, There's only one owner of the fashion palace and that's me! There's no King! Only a queen, me!" Alice screamed and pushed Emmett who crashed into the tv! The plasma screen!! Now how am I going to watch Phineas and ferb!

"Oh my god! The plasma screen!! Now how am I going to watch my favourite programs!"

"What, phineas and ferb?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah Rose I'm okay!" Emmett said hurt, he was bleeding on his head, "Eeeesh Emmett that must hurt, here let me help you" I helped Emmett up. "Wait! What about Bella! We can't spy on Bella anymore! Shit! And what if something happened to her, she was alone in the woods! And she cannot miss the next dance!" When the hell is the next dance? I dropped Emmetts hand and he fell on the floor again.

"EMMETT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Alice screamed.

"My fault? How's it my fault?" Emmett argued back. "Well if you weren't such a bozo head we wouldnt be in this situation!!" Alice said clearly stating a true fact.

"Last time we saw Bella she was in the woods alone and it was dark" I said.

"Where there's bears and mountain lions and there I say..." Emmett looked at us and gulped.

"Squirrels" Emmett looked out of the window towards the forest that was deep in its distance.

"Now how are we going to spy on Bella?" Alice asked. Emmett and I looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "Were going to look for her!" I said.

"Please not now, how about tomorrow in the morning my ankle hurts" Emmett whined.

"Come on!" Alice and I put our coats on, and I dragged Emmett along, we got to the woods and start looking around.

"Bella!"

"Bella!!"

"Squirrel aaahh" Emmett screamed.

"Shut it! Bella! Can you hear me!" I shouted, I heard rustling. "Ahhh another squirrel" Emmett hid behind me. It was seth, what was he doing in the woods this late at night?

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Seth looked puzzled.

"This is my place, plus me and the guys built a tree house, were camping out here for the night cause Jake's back" I looked at Alice who gagged, I knew what she was thinking _in that outfit?_

" Jake as in Jacob Black? He's back! Cool he's such a good friend! We were looking for Bella ermm she's sort of lost" Seth smiled.

"Lost? Nope she just doesn't know her way around, I know this place inside out" Wow, weirdness.

"Ermm okay can you help us find her then?" Alice asked. Seth nodded and told us he was going to get the others.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of eggs and Bacon, The sun was shining through the window, I smiled, it felt nice, too bad I had to get ready for school, I opened my eyes and moved my head a little, I shouldn't have done that, as soon as I moved my head was spinning, I held my forehead with my hand and tried to sit up, my left leg felt stiff it wouldn't move, I tried to lift it but it wouldn't move, I tried again with all my force, I shouldn't have done that either, it felt as if my bone was twisting and curling.

"Owww" I then looked around, _wait_ this isn't my room, I looked down_ and this definitely was not my bed!_ Where was I? I looked out of the window, tree's I was in the forest_ why was I in the forest on a wooden bed and could smell eggs and Bacon?_

It was a small room with wooden walls, a side table and a window that was it. I heard the door creak

_That was definitely not Alice!_

An elderly man looked like he was in his 50's with grey hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had a traywith what I could see orange juice and a plate, I'm guessing that was the eggs and Bacon since I could smell it even more.

"Well look, she's awake! I made breakfast for ya" He placed the tray on the table. From what I could tell he was British, I could tell by his accent. He took a wooden stool I think and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me smiling.

"Erm fi-fine, erm wh-wh-where a-am I?" I asked, okay I'm a bit nervous, I don't this man! He chuckled, that reminded me of someone.

"Well for one thing, I'm glad Max found you, otherwise you'd still be out cold there in the forest"

"M-Max?" Who was Max?

"Max" He turned his head towards the door. "Max! Max! Look she's awake!" The man called, and a huge black dog ran in with his tongue sticking out. He went to sit next to the man with his tongue sticking out, he was staring at me, I immediately shifted myself away from the dog, I was extremely scared of dogs, well any animal. All this fast movement made my head hurt.

"Hey..easy there, he won't bite" The man said. "Who a-are y-you?" The man laughed.

"I'm Harry, Harry Baker" Harry Baker, yup definitely British.

"Erm, okay Harry" I said.

"And this is my dog, Max, we were actually looking for the big grizzly bear, it's the only one in the forest, Max ran off, I had to follow him he led me to you actually, you were laying there unconscious I guess you bumped into a tree, your leg was pretty badly cut so I carried you here" Harry explained.

Oh it's all coming back to me now, I was in the woods after what Ed-Edward done to me, and I was running, running from Max! So he was the one who was following me and I banged my head on the tree.

"Well you should probably get some rest, I made some breakfast for you" Harry helped me up and put the tray on the bed, wow this felt like first class service.

"You really didn't have to-" Harry shushed me.

"It's the least I could do, I couldn't have left you there for the grizzly now could i?" He laughed, I didn't quite understand his joke so I just smiled.

"Alright now, If you need anything just give us a shout, come on Max!" Max barked and ran out of the room, Harry shut the door behind him and I was left alone.

I ate the eggs and Bacon, it was delicious, it made me feel like I was at home, with Charlie, I suddenly realised how much I missed him...

"_So what does my little princess want for breakfast?" Charlie asked the six year old girl whom he was carrying down the stairs.  
"Erm...Daddy's little princess wants her favourite for breakfast" Charlie gasped.  
"Her favourite! I'd better call the bestest chef in town" The little girl giggled.  
"Daddy you are the bestest chef in the whole wide world!" Charlie walked into the kitchen.  
"Well then I better prepare her majesty's breakfast before she gets angry" The girl giggled again.  
"I would never get angry at Chef Charlie"_

I don't know why I remembered that, but it was sweet, I miss the old days, I sat there eating my breakfast thinking about the old days...

"_But Alice, he's doing his homework in the back yard not now, lets do it when he's finished." Alice groaned.  
"Bella please, I'll throw the balloons you can master the hose we have to do it now" Alice pulled me into the garden, "Put your hands in the air!" Alice screamed._

_The boy stood up and Alice threw a balloon at him, it was _Edward.

My head hurt even more as I remembered what had happened. His hys_terical _Robin like laugh kept repeating itself over and over in my head. I felt a tear, oh not again Bella please, control! I gave up, I couldn't, just couldn't control the tears, they had a mind of their own, I couldn't think straight, but there was one thing I was sure of.

I was never going to forgive Edward.

* * *

**I know lame chapter name lol oh well**

**Review please AND i know in other fan fics bella forgives Edward so easily, thats not going to happen in this! there are still lots of surprises to come!!**


	22. Under the stars

**Hellooooo, sorry i havent updated in about ten years, SCHOOL IS RUINING MY LIFE! lol**

**no ive been doign so much hw and exams already! im too tired to write, sorry i really wanted to update**

**plus this chapter may not make sense, and may not be at my usaual standard of writing lol but still i hope you like it**

* * *

You belong with me

Chapter 22: Under the stars

Alice's POV

_That's it! Under the stars! Masquerade Ball, to be held at the grand hall on 24, Eastern Avenue, This is going to be great! Rosalie needs a dress and so do I and so does Bella! When of course the boys find her, I'm so excited! The ball is in three weeks._

"THREE WEEKS!" such little time! I put the flyer on Bella's desk, and decided to draw, I loved drawing, I took out my sketchpad and started to draw something which looked like an elephant,

BANG BANG!

I jumped, _damn it, my drawings all messed up! _

"EMMETT, EMMETT I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN UP!" hey wait, EDWARD! The door slammed open and Edward came in, his face as red as a tomato,

"What the hell do you want!" I was still remarkably angry at him.

"I want to know where Emmett is, he didn't show up at the game yesterday, AND we lost because of him" He lost woohoo.

"Well how can you blame it on Emmett when he didn't even show up?" Edward went into the closet.

"Emmett I know you're in here, show your face!"

"He's not in here, he's out looking for be- he went out with Rose" I'd think its better not to tell Edward about Bella.

"Where did they go?" Just then at that moment Emmett came into the room with Rose, Edward looked at him and Emmett froze.

"Oh no, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett screamed and ran for the closet.

"Emmett get back here!" Edward shouted after him.

"Dont trash my room, Emmett already broke the TV" Emmett ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"AHAHAHAHAAA you'll never get me now Edward!" Edward kept banging on the door, talk about being immature...

"What the hell is going on Jerkward?" Edward looked at Rose.

"Tell your nut that because of him, we lost the game"

"How can you lose the game because of Emmett? He never even showed up" Rose questioned.

"Hey that's what I said" Edward put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, he was a member of the team! And we had to put in a substitute, it was horrible"

"I'm sorry Edward but I had to, there was an emergency, Bella was lost in the forest, and we had to go look for her" Emmett and his big mouth! Edward, looked stunned.

"Bella's gone missing in the forest? How?" Rose looked at me. Emmett opened the door.

"Its none of your business Edward, now get out of my room" I pushed Edward to the door but instead he pushed me and I fell back onto the beanbag chair,

"I'm not going anywhere without answers!" Edward looked dead serious, but his eyes were soft, showing glimpse of the old Edward,

"Well, she got lost last night, after what happened with Robin and you she went into the forest, why did you laugh at her man that was so uncalled fo- owwww" Rose stepped on Emmett's foot telling him to zip it.

"What?" I looked at Edward, who looked confused and almost like he was thinking. THINKING! When did Edward think? He just says whatever he feels like and here he is THINKING! That's a change, think about all the past things he has done.

"Just get out Edward, please" I said and pushed him to the door, this time he let me, he looked lost,

"Just go make out with Robin, you'll feel much better, Bye" I slammed the door in his face, but then I reopened it. "One thing, dont come back here ever again!" I slammed it a second time, and went to sit in the chair he pushed me in.

**Jasper's POV**

"Lets go and look there" Jacob and I were still in the forest looking for Bella, where the hell did she run of to?

"Where did she go? She's so tiny and clumsy, what if she fell down a rabbit hole?" I slapped Jacobs shoulder, "Allright, Calm down, there's still that area we didn't search, come on" we headed towards an electrical fence.

"There's no way she was here, It's too deep in" I said to Jacob who crouched down next to a log.

"or, maybe she was, look what I found" Jacob picked up something and turned around, it was a hair band. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Alice's number.

"Hello, Jasper have you found her?" Alice asked.

"No, but we found a hair band" I took the hair band from Jacob and held it, wait, was that blood! On the inside of the hairband? I gave it back to Jake who was staring at the blood.

"Erm, Alice, where coming back, we can't find her" I said Jake nodded, then turned around and walked to the log looking for anything else,

"WHAT!! JASPER YOU CANT JUST GIVE UP, THIS IS BELLA WERE TALKING ABOUT! I'm coming, I dont care if it's too dangerous I have to find Bella" She hung up, great!

"Jake we have to get back" Jake nodded and we headed for the campus.

Rosalie's POV

"For all we know she could be around campus somewhere" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett, that is a stu- she might! Lets check around" Emmett looked at me.

"Good idea, you check the library, I'll check the cafeteria" Emmett licked his lips, Boys...

"Emmett this is serious! She didn't come back last night and its nearly four, we'll be dead if the teachers find out!" Emmett and I split up, I checked the library, the dorms, the classrooms and all around the field.

Oh great there was Mike Newton, and his friends, I walked pass them.

"Hey Rose!" Shit, caught by the bastard, I turned around.

"WHAT!" Mike sneered at me, "Where you going in such a hurry, looking for Bella?"

"How do you know about that?" How did he know?

"Oh please, its all around school, you know like its like err, books, yeah they go around the whole school" What? That was so stupid. And so confusing.

"Well, I saw her last night"  
"Where!" I dont joke around with these kinds of matters.  
"In my dreams, yeah, it was awesome," The other boys were hi fiving.

"Fuck you Newton" I quickly ran off the field. She wasn't anywhere! Well I'd better go and get Emmett and there is only one place he could be, the cafeteria.

Jacobs POV

"BLOOD! Oh no, no no no, this means she must've hit her head, real hard" I looked at the hairband and grinned

"Or maybe a bear chewed it of?" she punched my shoulder.

"Ow" I knew I shouldn't welcome my sarcasm to Alice

"How the hell are we going to find Bella now!" Alice asked.

"Hmmm, well I could go and ask a friend for help"

"What friend?" Jasper asked.

"Well he's a forest ranger, in the mountains, he looks after the animals and stuff, but he's trying to catch the last grizzly bear, its not safe you know, so dont go by yourselves past that electric fence all right" Alice and Jasper nodded, I heard a voice.

"Hello, Jake? Are you there, Jacob" It was Edward,

"Jake please, dont talk to him, dont tell him, he wont care" Alice pleaded.

"Have you given him a chance? If he knew he might care! He might even help us" I know Edward, Bella means more to him them anything.

"But what about after? When we find Bella, will he still care?"

"Jacob!" His voice was getting nearer and louder.  
"Please Jake, for Bella dont tell him, listen we got to go" Before I could say something Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and ran through the trees in the other direction, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"There you are! I've been looking for you" As hard as it was I tried to ignore him.

"I have work to do" I walked faster but he caught up.

"No please listen, please" Edward begged I turned to face him, "What you did, its not worth apologising for, not worth fixing you hurt her so bad and now she's gone, she may not even come back, and it is all your fault, just yours no one else's yours" I know I was being mean, I could see he wanted to help, I know he cared about Bella, but we all do and he was the cause of her going missing.

"How many years Edward? How many years have you been friends with Bella?" I asked.

"I dont know, ive known her all my life, since we were about 4, but what has that have to do with an-"

"and now you tell me, have you been a friend to her every single day?" Edward looked puzzled, but I knew he got the answer,

"Right, and now she's gone missing, now answer one other question, How many days have you been in love with her?"

* * *

**Okay review if you like, also i got a question for you guys, do you want a bit more drama in this story or shall i end it in a few chapters?? and also tell me what you want to happen in the nxt chapt,I'll add it,(as long as its not stupid) lol **


	23. I found you, But where are you?

Dont own twilight,, Heyy guyz, I'm extremely sorry for the late update you can blame school for that! i seriously have so much work to do before the Easter holidays (3 days! ahhh)  
But here's a chapter you'll like!

I Know the chapter name is lame!

* * *

**You belong with me**

**Chapter 23: I found you, but where are you?**

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were walking back to my dorm.  
"Jasper I'm worried." Jasper put one arm around my left shoulder squeezing me  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright, you know we'll find her" Jasper told me soothingly.  
"But that's not what I'm worried about, what if Jacob told Edward, you know how he would react and after what happened that night with Robin before she went missing, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Edward for what he done"  
"I know Alice, I don't think I'll be able to forgive him, I mean if he had to choose between that dog and his best friend, he would have chosen her, I endured it all until he kicked me of the te-" Jasper stopped talking.

"Until he kicked you of the team, Jasper I know. That night we were umm, me Emmett and Rosalie we were- sort of... spying on Bella" Jasper gasped.

"but it was such a special moment for her and we wanted to see it too, I mean Bella's our baby, and if I had to I'd give her my life, she's like a sister, even more than that and I didn't want to see her get hurt, but that- that bastard who doesn't even deserve Bella, who put her through so much and what did she get? Anyways Jasper it doesn't matter that you got kicked of the team at least not to me, I only like you for you and if you got kicked of the team that doesn't change anything" Jasper smiled and gave me a big bear hug. The scene was interrupted in a few seconds when I saw Rosalie in the corner of my eye.

"Oh my God Alice there you are, Jasper we've found out everything" Rosalie rushed to us holding a piece of paper Emmett not too far behind, they were both out of breathe and Emmett's face looked dead serious.

"What, what is it?" I asked, she handed me the paper.

"We've found Bella"

Jacob's POV

"What Jake, what kind of a question is that!"  
"Edward tell me, why are you not saying it I know how you feel inside and you do love her. You do, but you don't want to admit it! That's the problem but why, why won't you say it?"

"Look Jake, there is nothing I feel for Bella, only friendship nothing more and right now I got to find her and if you're not going to help me, DON'T waste my time" Edward shouted angrily, he turned away and started to walk away.

"Fine, don't admit it, but I know you love her, I can see it in your eyes, every single day when she talks to you, you feel alive even when she just walks by, I can see something in your eyes, and its not friendship Edward, its more than that and you know it." He came to a halt and turned around.

"How do you know. How can you tell, how-"  
"Has she ever told you, tried to?" Edward thought for a moment.  
"I know she loves you, and she told you didn't she? We all heard it, and we all heard you laughing at her, you're the reason Edward. You're the reason she's gone missing possible gone forever, bu-" Edward suddenly snapped his head towards me. "DON'T SAY THAT! Bella's not gone, I wouldn't be able to live without her, and stop thinking negatively, I just want her in peace back in her dorm where I know she's safe, I'll do anything for her, I can give up my life for her, I- I-" Wow, I never knew he cared that much!

"Say it Edward, stop resisting, your words can change everything" I feel like a psychiatrist. But I want Bella to be happy, and Edward lies in her happiness.

"I love her!" Edward went to sit on a log by a tree, he put his hands on his head, I walked towards him. Finally, I smiled proud of him, now things can change.

"When you asked me how many days I've been in love with her, the truth is, I've been in love with her every single day, every minute, I know how I treated her, but I didn't think she loved me, what an arse I was, she is everything to me, her smile brightens up my day, her eyes bring me courage but Jake, I feel trapped, I feel like I'm lost in a world full of strangers, we've never had a fight this long, usually it only last a few hours, but Jake, I can't stand staying away from her this long, please, I'm begging you now, help me find her" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Well, I always thought you were slow, I never knew you were this slow, You've realized how much you love Bella, and there isn't any more I can do besides help you find her, and I know someone who will help us." Edward stood up.

"Who?" He asked.

"A friend of mine, he lives in the woods, his name is Harry."

xXxXxXx

Rosalie's POV

"We found this, it's a tracker in Emmett's spy thing, it can track down that mini camera" Alice looked at the tracker which was beeping,  
"See, buying that spy equipment box was not a waste of money, dear Rosie" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well what are we waiting here for lets go!" Alice answered ignoring Emmett, we all headed for the woods.

Edwards POV

I now understand, everything is clearer, Bella told me, but I thought she was joking. But then I saw a tear fall from her eye, she was being serious, but then I thought it couldn't be, she couldn't be in love with me, she was so fragile and sensitive, I thought it was Robin which made her cry, that is why I broke up with her.

"Look, the electric wired fence" Jacob said pointing to it. "they put this fence up so the wildlife couldn't get near campus, also the other way round, there is a gate further down, I know the code" I nodded.

It was that evening after the game, I didn't want to be with any girl who didn't accept Bella, who didn't treat her with respect, but now I realize my mistakes and the only one thing I hope for now is that Bella forgives me. Jake is now punching in the code, the door opened and he motioned for me to come, he closed the gate and we started to walk up the hill.

"Whatever happens, we stay together, you never know what's lurking about around here" Jake said slowly and quietly, I nodded and walked with him quietly.

xXxXxXx

"Here we are, this is Harry's place, he should be home, well come on what are you waiting for?" I looked up at the house. It wasn't really a house nor a cottage, it was more like a bungalow, surrounded by tree's there was a garage as it was open and that's where we entered from, it was more like a workshop. Blades and saws and things like that, there were also guns and knives.

"Harry hunts wildlife, he's a forest ranger come lets go inside I have a key"  
"You must come here often"  
"Sure do" he replied. Jake opened the door and walked in.

"Jacob! How are ya, how's ya dad, wow what a surprise!" Harry said shaking his hand. He sounded British  
"One at a time, I'm fine, my dad's doing ok and I know it is a surprise!" Jake answered, he looked at me, and nodded then looked back at Harry,

"Actually, Harry me and my friend over there, we kind of need your help" Harry looked at me, then back at Jake.

"Sure, happy to help, what is it?" He asked flashing a smile in my direction.  
"Were looking for a girl" Jake replied, Harry looked up to the ceiling in wonder.  
"Aren't we all, lis-" I cut him off.  
"No, not like that, I can get any girl I want, Were looking for a girl who went missing a couple of days ago, and were asking for you to help us, this isn't some joke, you know the wo-" Jake put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Sorry about my friend he's a little worked up"  
"No no, that's okay, infact you're in luck, I happen to have a girl in that room right now" He pointed to a door that was shut, could it be Bella!

"Really well can we see her!" I rushed to the door, turning the knob, it would open, it was locked.  
"Wait, young man, she's sleepin, she's injured real bad, her leg has a really deep cut, I covered it with a cast since it was hurting her a lot and her head hit a tree really hard, she got a small cut there so i put a bandage over it, don't worry she'll be all right" Bella, was hurt!  
"But please can we see her?" Harry looked at Jake, then back at me.  
"Well all right, but don't wake her up" Harry took some keys out of his pocket, fiddling with them to find the right one. "ahh here it is" he was about to put it in the lock when I heard barking, I turned around, it was a small black dog, it ran towards Harry.  
"Max! You made me drop the key!" Harry kneeled down picking up the keys. "You have a dog?"  
"Yeh, he's the one who found the girl I guess he scared her, Max go, shoo" Max ran out the door, into the woods.  
"Gotta keep him away from her, she's terrified of dogs" that's Bella, she's terrified of animals, finally, Harry opened the door, but when I looked inside there was a huge surprise, the room was empty.  
"What! Where did she go!" Harry stormed into the room "She's not capable of walking yet!" I looked around the room, the window was open. That could only mean one thing.  
she ran away.

* * *

Review please


	24. Its all Jake

**Hola my forever waiting fans. You do not understand how sorry i am for not updating the reasons why is because i had a lot of exams i had 7! and 4 writing assignments! i am still in the middle of one and WOW i got another one to do... Well you know school is school it all has to be done.. lol anyways other times ive just been lazy and i actually had this chapter written a long while back i just never posted it, i am REALLY SORRY for the wait, but this chapter will be awesome (i hope :) ) lol anyways i hope you like it and again SORRY :(**

* * *

**You belong with me**  
**Its all Jake.**

**Jacob's POV**

"She's gone! Oh no, no no no no, she cant have gone, she doesn't know her way around the forest and that bears still out there, she feels really dizzy when she walks" Charlie was panicking. We have to find her.  
"Jake, we have to look for her NOW! Let's go our separate ways, and if any of you find her call me!" I nodded, Harry led us to his garage and we each grabbed a weapon, and headed out looking for Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know why I ran away from Harry's. He was such a nice old man, but I had to get back, I missed Alice and Rose, I wanted to tell them everything, they must've been worried it's been about three days, the teachers would have noticed I've gone, I had to get back.

But returning would only bring more pain, life would just be the same, and I would have to tolerate Robin and Edward, but come what may, I will never forgive Edward for what he's done, his best friend, wasn't I his best friend? I've always been there for him, supported him and he returned it, but when we came here, it all changed, no wait, he changed.

He never said 'hi' when he walked past me, he never came to talk, he never had time for me, only time for that two faced bitch, my head hurts too much to think, so instead I'll just try to keep walking, I didn't know where I was, but if I keep walking straight I should get back to campus.

xXxXx

Where's the campus! Jake's tree house, I kept walking, it should be around here somewhere, I kept walking but then came to a halt, I was going the wrong way. I turned around, but as I did I started to feel dizzy, extremely hot, I fell to the floor clutching tightly onto my head, squeezing my eyes shut, it hurt so bad, I sat there without moving, the pain started to fade away and once it did I slowly stood up and carried on walking.

**Edwards POV**

This is useless! Where is she, she couldn't have gone far. I ran through the woods shouting her name,

"Edward you arse hole! This is all you fault!" I screamed to myself, it was my fault.

"What are you going to do now!" what was I going to do, I needed something to get me going, I was out of breath, I didn't know which way to go, think Edward, where would she go?

"You fool! She doesn't know her way around the woods!" Think Edward think, Bella, if only you could give me some sort of hint to where you were! I ran faster through the woods, and came to a sudden halt when I heard a faint scream, Bella? I ran in the direction the sound was coming from.

**Bella's POV**

I tripped on a log, and now my foot was bleeding, first my knee, then my foot, what next! i couldn't bend my leg because of the cast so I couldn't reach my foot, it was bleeding it hurt so much. I wish someone was here, so they could help me, I wish none of this happened, I wish I was back at Harry's I feel so guilty for leaving he was so nice to me. I heard footsteps.

**Edwards POV**

There she was, sitting there on the floor clutching onto her foot, was that blood! I walked towards her, she turned and looked at me, In her eyes I could see confusion and hurt but then it turned to anger and frustration and the she looked away.

"Bella" I walked towards her and kneeled down "Bella I'm sorry"

**Bellas POV**

Sorry? Sorry for what? When he's hurt me that much how can he say sorry? And think that's going to fix everything.

"Bella, What happened to you? Why did you run off? Look I'm sorry for everything thats happened an-"

"And what? You think I'll forgive you, Well Edward I will never ever forgive you" I tried to get up but my foot felt num and I just collapsed to the floor.

"Let me help you" he touched my arm but I quickly moved it away

"I don't need your help, go away" I looked to my right and then screamed.

It was that bear, and it was growling now it was coming towards us very slowly.

"Quick Bella, please come with me" I looked at him

"No, I'd rather stay here than go anywhere with you!" Edward was frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella please, look at that thing, it's going to eat you if you don't come"

"I don't care"

"Bella please stop being so stubb-"

"Bella!" I heard another familiar voice, I turned my head and I saw Jacob who put his arm around my shoulder

"Jacob"

"Bella, come on we got to get out of here, before this bear its all of us!"

"No worries I got him" Another familiar voice, Harry came into view with a knife flinging it at the bear but it missed slightly scratching the bear.

"Come on Bella! I'll carry you" I agreed to Jake, looking at Edward in the corner of my eye, he looked like he was betrayed and Jake lifted me up and began to run

"I think were safe now" We approached a metal wired fence, but Edward opened the door and we walked through.

"Bella! what the hell were you thinking! Running off like that! You could have gotten into some serious shiz!"

"Shiz?" I asked.

"Yeah, erm it means like serious shit, you know what I mean! But seriously what were you thinking!"

"I don't know, I was only in the woods not that deep in, but then I got scared cause I heard something coming to me and I ran" I explained.

"Well thank god your okay, if it weren't for Edward who called me as soon as he found you that bear would have eaten you!" Eat? And Edward called Jake.

"It wasn't Edward he didn't do anything for me, it was only you" I turned my head a little and looked at Edward he was walking with his head down.

"So to the infirmary?"

"NO!" ouch my head

"Yes Bella, you have to go to the infirmary, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I squinted my eyes at him "No You can take me back to my dorm" he groaned.

"Bella! The infirmary! Have you seen yourself! I don't care I'm taking you to the infirmary!"

"NO"

"YES"

"Jake!" I wailed.

We walked in silence. And then I remembered "Jake"

"hmmm"

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

He laughed "Bella, I just like walking around half naked all day, you know it flatters the ladies" I had no reply, my head hurt to even think that even in these situations he can be annoying as hell.

We got to the campus and I felt several eyes on me. Finally, were back.

**Alice's POV**

"Rose, we do not need a repeat of last time GIVE ME MY LIPGLOSS!"

"No, I want it!" Emmett took the lip gloss and applied it on his lips "Ewww I got girl stuff on me!"

"Your the one who took it! FREAK!" Emmett chucked the lip gloss and it landed on Bella's bed.

"Don't worry Jake will find her" Jasper said soothingly. I looked at Rose. I heard some girls talking outside our dorm.

"Did you hear! That Bella Swan girl went missing!"  
"I heard Edward and Jacob are taking her to the infirmary apparently she broke her leg and lost a finger"  
"I heard a bear bit it off"

"BEAR! AHH BELLA HAS 9 FINGERS!" Emmett screamed.

"She's back!" I felt myself smiling.

"I WANT TO DONATE MY FINGER TO HER!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie punched his arm.

"Her finger has not been bitten by a bear! Its just rumours!"

"Shall we go to the infirmary?" Jasper asked.

"WELL DUHHH!" Rose and I screamed together and we all rushed to the infirmary.

**Jacobs POV**

"Jake, please"

"I don't care Bella your staying here until you get better" The nurse rushed us out of the room.

"Bell-" Edward started, I pulled him out of the room and shut the door.

"Edward, I think it's better if you don't talk to her, that is for a few days, until she gets better actually, just disappear you know what I mean, until she gets better don't talk to her or anything, she'll get even more hurt" Edward nodded but I could tell he was disappointed by this.

Alice and the crew came rushing in.

"Where is she?"  
"Is she okay?"  
"I WILL DONATE MY LEFT INDEX FINGER TO MY SISTER! WHERE IS THE NURSE? OH NURSE!" Emmett called out.

"Shut it Emmett, she's in there." Rosalie punched his arm and pointed to Bella's room

"And what is this palooza doing here" Alice said looking at Edward.

"You owe it to him, he found her" Edward looked up.

"No, I found her, but I couldn't help her, it was Jacob, all him" Edward looked at Bella's door and then back to Alice.

"She wouldn't agree to come with me but as you said before 'disappear' I will. I won't come to your dorms, I won't be a bother to any of you, I'll go but I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything, if I hurt you in anyway and Jasper, I'm really sorry for kicking you of the team, if its forgivable please forgive me, I will talk to the coach and I will try my best to get you back on the team – I – I – I wish- I could just- " He placed his hands on his eyes rubbing them he looked back up for a short second.

Edwards eyes were like tunnels, he turned around and walked down the corridor and shut the door.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Emmett said. We all looked at Emmett.

"What?" We all smiled at him and walked closer to him.

"NURSE!" He screamed.

* * *

**Well, that was one annoying Emmett! Okay im not going to tell you to review im going to tell you to COMPLAIN about my laziness, there mustve been about 100 spelling + Grammer mistakes **  
**Go on hit that button and tell me of for not updating go on - \/ i deserve it :)**


End file.
